Midnight Run
by twiroselight
Summary: MY version of what will happen to Edward and Bella set right where Eclipse ends . The preface is from Jacobs point of view the rest of the story will be from Bella's and no it isn't a Bella/ Jacob story. suck at summaries, sorry. I hope you like it.
1. preface

**I don't own any of these characters. Stephenie Meyer does. Thank her for the excellent characters and all that good stuff.  
**

**PREFACE**

I WAS FREE. THANKS TO SAM I WAS FREE. NOBODY COULD HEAR MY thoughts and I didn't have to hear theirs. So I ran. I ran so far and hard that I didn't know if I would be able to hear the other's if I wanted to. Did I want to? Did I want to hear if they had seen or heard from Bella? Bella the only girl I ever loved and now she was gone from me forever. No, I didn't want to hear, at least that's what I told myself.

I didn't care either. That's the other thing I reminded myself. She made the choice and so I didn't care. The girl I love, the girl I wanted to make happy, the girl I wanted to be mine was going to be someone else's and soon. Not only was she going to be someone else's but she was going to belong to that leech, Edward. I was never going back. What was left there for me besides heart ache and misery? The memories of her would hurt too much I could never go back. I could never be human again, and so a wolf I would remain forever. It was when I decided this course for my life that I did hear something. I tried to ignore it.

It was Sam. What does he want from me? Doesn't he know that I want to be left alone, that I want to die? He called me again. I finally answered him. I guess he wasn't going to give up.

"What do you want?" I growled.

"Come home," was all he said.

"Why should I? Bella is lost to me forever. What is there left for me, heart ache misery, no thanks," I barked back at him. Immediately I felt guilty for taking this out on him but he was here. He brought this on himself, trying to talk to me. Who was I kidding he was just the one person who was trying to reach out.

"Come home now. That's an order."

"NO! Why don't you come and get me if you want me that bad."

"Don't tempt me Jacob."

"I dare you come and get me," I said being smug not knowing how close he really was.

Next thing I knew a huge wolf came out in front of me. How the hell could this be? I had been running for days, maybe weeks, I didn't know anymore. Yet here he was in front of me.

"How the hell did you get here so fast?" was all I could manage.

"When you didn't come home I followed you," he said so calm and cool.

"How did I not know?"

"I was careful not to think at least not when I was like this. If I did need to think I turned back."

"Why do you want me to go home?"

"It's Bella. She is looking for you."

"Why would she be looking for me? She has EDWARD now."

"She found out about the invitation and wants to talk to you about it."

"Well, it's a little too late for that. I'm never going back, not to La Push not to being human. I can't it would kill me to be human to have to deal with the loss."

"Suit yourself. She really wanted to talk to you though. She seems really worried about you."

"Like I said I am never going back. So, it's just too bad for her. As far as I am concerned she can worry about me forever. It would serve her right."

"You know Jacob you can be a real jerk sometimes. I don't know why she wastes her time with you. I hope you are happy with yourself." At that he turned to leave.

"Wait," I called. "What day is it?"

"It's the 12th," he said turning back to me. "Bella is getting married tomorrow. Don't you want to see her one last time before?"

Why did he have to ask that? The one question I didn't want to answer because of the flood of hurt it would let in. Of course I wanted to see her but what could I do? I was so hurt when I got the invitation from Edward and found out she wasn't going to invite me. How could I go back and face her?

"Jacob, do you want to see her or not?"

"Of course I do," I yelled back in response. "But, I am a good weeks run away from Forks I'll never get there in time."

"Yes, you will."

"How the hell do you suppose I can get back in less than twenty four hours?"

"With these, they are from Edward. He will meet us at the airport and get you to Forks to talk to Bella tonight." I looked and he had two tickets tied to his back paw.

At that I stopped dead. I became human again for the first time in over a week. I didn't want Sam to be able to hear my thoughts anymore. Sam turned back not long after I did and pulled me into a bear hug. For the first time since I became this monster I saw how Bella felt when I would hug her like this. No wonder she chose Edward over me. She must have been scared for her life whenever I hugged her.

I had so many questions but decided on just one. The answer he gives to this will make my mind up on whether I go back now or not. "Why did he send tickets with you?"

"Your guess is as good as mine, but I have a feeling it has to do with the fact that Bella hasn't been the same since she found out you left. She doesn't go anywhere or talk to anyone but Charlie, and Edward when she needs to. She doesn't even go over to the Cullen's place. Charlie told your dad that she is almost back to the way he was when Edward left her last fall. He is really upset that you left without telling her good bye."

"Are you serious. I didn't think she would care that I was gone now that she has that leech back. I didn't think I meant that much to her. Let's go!" For the first time since that letter from Edward I felt hope.

Before I knew it we were landing in Port Angeles. Just like Sam told me there was Edward waiting for us. He smelled just as horrible as I remembered. I didn't know how I was going to ride home in a car with him and not get sick. He must have had the same thought because there in the back of the jeep was my bike. 

Now it was time to see Bella. What the hell was I going to say to her?


	2. announcement

**Chapter 1: The Announcement**

IT WAS TIME. I HAD TO TELL CHARLIE NOW BEFORE I LOST THE COURAGE, AND I did owe him at least this. Edward must have known that I would have to tell Charlie fast why else would he carry the ring around with him.

I smiled up awkwardly at Edward trying to hide how truly terrified I was of what we were about to do. What would Charlie say? What would Charlie do? Yet even with the closeness of the time when I would have to tell Charlie it paled in comparison of how scared no terrified I was of telling Renee that I was about to get married. She told me not to even think about getting married until I was thirty. Here I was at eighteen and getting married.

Edward could see that my courage was starting to fail me and started to lead me out of the clearing towards the car. Then I remembered we didn't take the car which meant that we would be home a lot sooner than I had planned. He whisked me up into his arms and took off. I closed my eyes I still wasn't used to moving so fast without a metal frame around me and it scared me slightly. Next thing I knew he was setting me down in front of the house. The cruiser wasn't here. I wondered where Charlie was. Though was secretly glad he wasn't home.

It was Sunday though and Charlie hadn't gone anywhere since Harry died this spring. Well, that was true but for one exception. Friday he went out with Billy while all the wolves and Cullen's were fighting a horde of young vampires that were sent by Victoria to kill me. That was the fateful day that Jacob got hurt in a "motor cycle" accident and Carlise Cullen went to take care of him. Only I knew the truth about what really happened. We would leave Charlie in the dark it was the best way to protect him. I still felt guilty for him getting hurt. It was my fault any of them had to fight.

"Bella?" Edwards captivating velvet voice called me back to the real world. "Bella, what are you thinking about?"

"Nothing," I lied not wanting to have the 'it's not your fault' conversation with him yet again.

"Bella, please tell me what is on your mind," he begged and then turned the full power of his molten topaz eyes on me. That was so not fair, I can't withstand those eyes and he knew it.

Ok, I breathed deeply partial truth then, "I was just.."

At that moment Charlie came in, "Bella," he yelled. I couldn't speak.

"Bells are you home?"

"In the kitchen," I yelled as I frantically looked for something to make for dinner.

"Calm down," Edward swooned so quietly that I knew Charlie wouldn't hear.

At that moment I pulled my head out of the pantry and Charlie walked into the kitchen. I faced Charlie with a thing of pasta and a jar of spaghetti sauce. Charlie looked at my face and then the pasta and asked me if I was ok. I didn't get why he asked and he could tell. 

So he explained, "You made that for dinner last night Bells. You have never made the same thing two nights in a row. Are you feeling ok? You look flushed; I'll just order a pizza."

"No, that's ok. I'll just figure out something else real quick," I replied a little too fast. He knew something was up now.

"Bells what are you putting off telling me?" Yep he knew something was up.

I looked at Edward unable to answer. It felt like my airway was closing up. That's when dad looked at Edward for the first time.

"Well?" He almost yelled.

There was a moment of silence that seemed to go on forever, though it could only have been a few seconds. I looked from Charlie to Edward and then back at Charlie. Finally Edward broke the silence.

"Why don't we all go out to dinner tonight" Edward suggested.

We both looked at Edward then with the same shocked look in our eyes.

"Sure," I said barely able to speak. 

Charlie just looked at both of us, too stunned to reply. When he could answer he replied with the one question I didn't want him to ask.

"What's the occasion?"

Edward and I looked at each other for a second then at Charlie. Yet again Edward answered, because I was too stunned to do anything but sit there with my mouth hanging open.

"We have something to tell you but we want to take you to dinner first and tell you. Would you allow us to do this please?"

Charlie's reply was one word or at least I thought it would be. "Ok," he said and paused a moment. "This doesn't…"

"No more questions until after we eat," I finally was able to get something out.

Charlie sighed his agreement and turned to go get back into his cruiser. Edward and I followed him out the door. When Charlie was about to get in Edward stopped him.

"Chief Swan, sir, why don't we take my car," Edward suggested.

"Whatever you want it is your night," he huffed.

"No, it isn't my night. It is Bella's," he said smiling at me and then looking at Charlie.

I felt my face go red and knew that I was blushing redder than I ever had before. At that we all got into Edward's Volvo. Charlie sat in back so that Edward and I could sit together up front. This was unusual for Charlie. He hadn't been happy with Edward since he left this last fall. I hadn't been normal the whole time he was gone.

I gave Edward a look that said drive like me for once. He got what I was trying to say and drove slower than we do even when I drive my old truck. Even at the speed we were going it seemed like we got to the restaurant a lot faster than we should have. That seems to happen whenever I have an unpleasant task ahead of me. 

Edward parked the car and we went in and sat down. I wondered how Edward was going to work this one. He doesn't have the same diet that Charlie and I have. Charlie was bound to notice if Edward didn't eat anything this time, being as it was Edward's idea to go out. I looked at Edward and he gave me a look of don't worry I can do this.

The waitress can to take our orders. Charlie got his usual steak, I got chicken and Edward ordered some kind of pasta. The waitress left and we sat in silence. It was a nice silence one that I wished could last through out dinner. But as usual my wishes don't come true. Charlie looked at Edward and I and asked what was going on. Of course he didn't know I was careful not to let him see my hand. I looked at Edward and he replied.

"We will tell you. We promise but let's eat first," Edward insisted.

Just then the waitress showed up with our meals. Charlie gave in and ate his steak in silence. He never took his eyes off of us though. A couple of times I thought he may have noticed the ring on my hand but he said nothing. When we were all done eating Edward had the waitress bring us some sparkling apple cider. Charlie realized this was big at that point. The terror started to streak across his eyes. He was on edge now and wanted to know what was going on.

When the waitress got back Edward stood and said he had an announcement to make. I tried to pull him back down not wanting everyone in the restaurant to hear what we were about to tell Charlie. He continued like I didn't do anything.

"I want you all to be the first to know," he said like we were in a movie, a horror movie to me at this point, "I have asked Bella Swan to marry me and she has accepted."

I looked up at my dad then and the look on his face was not the one I expected. He seemed happy. I wondered if it was just a face because we were out in public and he didn't want to make a scene here. Then Edward sat down and whispered to me that Charlie really was happy for us and that it wasn't going to be near as bad as I had made it sound like it would be.

That's when Charlie started to do something I wasn't prepared for. He started to cry. I looked at him and felt a little guilty that I was getting married and leaving him now. I wanted to cry but then Charlie spoke.

"Bells, I am so happy for the both of you. I know that it must have been hard for you seeing as your mom and I never gave you a good example of what a marriage should be. Edward you must be one special young man."

I didn't know what to say. Charlie doesn't ever say things like that. I wondered if there was an alien sitting in front of me and not my dad. That's when I noticed who was there. I don't know how I didn't before. There were only three other couples in the room and then a group over in the corner. I looked around and noticed that it was all of the Cullen's, but at different tables and then I looked closer at the group. It couldn't be. There was Mike, Eric, Angela, Ben, Tyler, 

Katie, Conner, Jessica and Lauren. I was happy to see everyone but Jessica and Lauren. Nothing I could do about it now though.

I felt a little guilty though. Not one of my friends from La Push was here. I guess I was going to have to go tell them by myself if I told them at all.

It was at that moment that I realized the reason Charlie was able to express his feelings was because Jasper was here. I was grateful then that he was here. I wanted to know what Charlie truly thought and never would have if he wasn't here. 

I noticed then that Charlie was asking me something.

"What, sorry dad?" I said.

"Come one let your old man see the ring," he said again. There was the smile that I knew and that was the reason my mom had loved him. I showed him the ring. His jaw dropped. I didn't expect this.

Edward told Charlie it had been his mother's. He had wanted me to have a special ring that showed me how much he really loved me. This was the perfect ring.

The rest of the night was a blur. I was happy when we got in the car and went home. I needed to talk to Edward and spend some time with Charlie. There was still another person to tell though and I had forgotten till now. I felt a lump form in the pit of my stomach. There was no way Jasper could help with this one as much as I wish he could. I still had to tell Renee.

This one was harder because I couldn't see her when I told her. Of course she freaked out just like I thought she would. Her first words to me were: "I told you it was more serious than you wanted me to believe. Now look you are getting married. What happened to the wait till you are thirty plans? I liked those ones. You were going to go to college and get a degree before you got married. Now look you are going to go and waste it all on a boy. You got into Dartmouth honey. You don't want to let that go to waste. Go the college route if he loves you he will let you finish school first."

Edward looked at me and immediately felt sorry. I gave him a look like don't you even dare. My mother is just a little crazy. I knew I needed to answer, I had let her rant but now I needed to put an end to it because she was wrong about how it happened.

"Mom," I finally said, "listen please. Edward wanted to wait until I graduate from college. I pushed for this summer. Mom, I love him so much. I don't want to spend another year of my life not married to him. He is the one I chose. I chose the day I chose everything. If you need to warn anyone wouldn't it be him. I am dad in this relationship." Ok that may be a little much but it shut her up, for a minute at least.

"Ok, let me talk to Edward then."

Reluctantly I gave him the phone. Oh how I wish I could have heard what she was saying to him. He just smiled and said yes or no when she gave him a chance. Then it was Edward lecturing my mother.

"Yes, I know you had plans for your daughter. I did too. Trust me they were more like yours than you think. I wanted her to go to college and to finish before even thinking about marrying me. She would have none of it. She told me it had to be this summer because she was scared of me leaving again. She thinks being apart for any extended period would kill her next time. How am I going to argue her on that? I think she knows herself better than any of us do. I don't know about you but I am willing to do whatever it takes to keep your daughter safe and alive."

At that he handed me the phone again. I took it and there was no noise so I said hello. My mom was quiet on the other end. When she did speak it was a total change from before.

"Bella, you know what's right for you. I just want you to be happy. Edward is a wonderful young man. If he is what you need then you marry him. I will just have to learn to live with you being married. Just don't go and have a baby right away. Get school done first. I just want you to have the best in your life."

"I will mom. Don't worry. Edward won't let me not go to school." I smiled at Edward. I told my mom I loved her and I hung up the phone.

I turned to Edward and gave him a huge hug. He turned my mom. She was not going to fight my getting married anymore. I had that promise from her. In return though, I had to promise to wait on children. I could do that. Edward couldn't have kids anyways. At least I don't think he can. Our relationship was a new one for them. Never before had a mortal fallen in love with a vampire and willingly given herself to him. I was an oddity not just to my world but to his to. Aro said so himself earlier this year. I didn't care anymore that I was odd. I had the one person I never wanted to leave. I had Edward. It was at that moment that Edward said he needed to leave because it was getting late. I quietly asked if he was going to be back later. He promised he would. He left then and I was alone with Charlie for the first time since he found out.


	3. Charlie

**I want to start out by saying that I don't own any of these characters Stephenie Meyer does. Second I want to thank those of you who read this. It is the first story I have written in a while and the first one I have ever let others read. Thank you for encouraging me to continue.**

**Chapter 2: Charlie**

EDWARD WAS GONE NOW SO I WENT TO THE FRONT ROOM TO SEE WHAT Charlie was up to. He was on the couch as usual watching some game. I sat down in the chair and watched with him. I have to admit I still don't get sports even after living with Charlie for the last year and a half. Then again he never made me sit and watch with him. Tonight was full of surprises I guess and not just from Charlie. I think he was truly shocked when I sat down with him.

"Bells you don't have to sit here and watch this game with me. If there is something else you want to do go ahead I don't mind." 

"No, dad I want to be here. I want to spend some time with you. I'm getting married in a couple of months. Do you want me to go do something else so you can watch your game without me?"

"No, its ok you can stay. I didn't know you felt that way," he said awkwardly. My dad was back to normal, he was having a hard time showing emotion.

We watched the rest of the game in silence. When it was over Charlie got up and stretched and said good night. He had to be up early tomorrow and I knew that but I didn't want him to go. Reluctantly I said goodnight and followed him up the stairs. 

Once Charlie was in his room I brushed my teeth and changed for bed. It seemed weird to me though. I had done this same routine every night for the past year and yet tonight it seemed different. Maybe it was because now Edward was officially mine and I was his. We were getting married in less than two months now. I still was having a hard time accepting that. 

Edward was there in my room when I got there. He was in the rocking chair though and not on the bed. I looked at him wondering why the change. He must have been able to tell by the look on my face because he began to explain.

"Bella. Charlie isn't sleeping yet. How would it look if I were on your bed and he came to check on you? We have to be extra careful now. We don't need your dad to change his mind on us getting married."

I nodded in agreement though I didn't feel the same way. I wanted to go on like things were the same, still normal somehow. Now I knew they never would be. His words just now made it so final somehow. I knew we were getting married and I knew that all my friends knew about it now. I still had to thank Edward, or Alice, for that one. I didn't know who pulled that one off yet.

"Well, come over here when Charlie is asleep then," I said quietly as I climbed into my bed.

It turned out to be a good thing he did what he did because not five minutes later Charlie stuck his head in and said goodnight one last time before he went to sleep. I told him goodnight and rolled over like I was going to go to sleep. Charlie seemed satisfied and closed the door and went to bed. Edward came and held me close then like he did every night. I fell asleep in his arms. I was safe.

I woke up very suddenly from my dreaming and wanted to scream but Edward's voice calmed me before I could. 

"What's wrong love?" he asked as he stroked my hair away from my face.

"Charlie," I said. "He is in trouble. There is something lurking outside waiting for you to leave and then they will strike. They are going to take Charlie away from me. Oh Edward what am I going to do. I have to protect him."

"Bella there is nothing out there," he said hugging me closer to him now. But just at that moment he sat up. I got scared all over again. Then I realized he was just reaching for his phone. I didn't even hear it ring. He answered without looking. "What is it Alice?" 

Only then did I realize that it didn't ring before he picked up. He was reading her thoughts and knew she was calling. As he talked to her he got up and motioned for me to do the same. He told me to get dressed quickly because we needed to go to his house and talk. I did as he asked me to and in less than five minutes we were off.

The next thing I knew we were at Edward's house. Alice was on the front porch to great us as usual only this time she wasn't smiling. I knew something must be up. What is going on I asked Edward as we walked to where Alice was waiting for us. He just gave me a look like I'll explain when we get inside. I was growing more impatient with each step I wanted to know what was going on. Both Edward and Alice knew. I was willing to bet that everyone else knew by now too so why can't I know. What was the big secret?

We caught up to Alice and we went inside. Yep like I thought everyone was there waiting for us. I was so frustrated I wanted to know what was going on right now. If someone didn't tell me soon I was going to burst. Then Edward started to talk. Finally, I would get an answer to my question.

"Jane just got home. She spoke to Aro Caius and Marcus. She told them how we destroyed all the newborns in the clearing and took care of Victoria for them. She said it was miraculous. She had no idea how we were able to do this and not lose anyone in the process. That wasn't her big news though. She told them that Bella is not one of us yet. She also made a suggestion." 

At that he looked at me. He gave me a look of I'm sorry. You are in danger yet again and it is my fault. I looked back at him and then it dawned and I was devastated.

"Charlie," I whispered. I knew exactly what she was going to suggest.

Edward nodded to me. 

"You were right something will be lurking outside your house waiting for a time that one of us is not there. Then they will come in and take your father promising not to hurt him as long as you become a vampire by your next birthday," Alice continued.

"Well that is easily taken care of just make sure someone is at the house all the time. Then they can't get him," I said very matter of fact.

That would be easy enough to do. The Volturi are smart though. Once they realize that we are protecting the house they will follow him and take him while he is away from the house. Bella we can't follow him everywhere. He will get suspicious of what we are doing and look into it. We can't have that," Alice answered.

"I can't lose my dad either," I cried back. "I can't, I won't, not until I have to. So, tell me what you plan to do to keep him safe."

"Bella," Edward said as he pulled me into his arms. "That is where we need your help. We need to get him out of town for a week or two. How can we get him to go?"

"I don't know. He never leaves town for long. The only time I ever remember him leaving was when he would take me to California for two weeks in the summer. And I can't go with him. I need to be here planning my wedding."

"That's true," Alice said, "but I think I found a way to get him to go. We can send Billy and Jacob with him. There is a double header in LA next week. We can set it up so that he thinks he won tickets to the game and that it is a chance to meet the team go to practice and work out with them the whole bit. Do you think he would go?"

"It could work only I think it would be more realistic to him if I won and said that I want him to use the tickets and take Billy, Jacob and Quil. That way I know he is protected and it won't seem like a stretch," I answered.

That's when Edward spoke up. "Alice, when are they coming?"

"Next week, Wednesday I think."

"You think," I said before I could stop myself.

"Yes, I think. Their plans are not definite yet," Alice replied.

I looked at her remorse for what I had said. She knew I was sorry and I could tell she did by the look in her eyes. I was so scared for Charlie that I wasn't thinking straight. That much I knew. Then I had a thought.

"What if it changes? Our whole plan would be down the drain. Alice we need to know as soon as plans are set," I said.

"I know and don't worry we will find a way to get him out of state before they get here. You can count on that," Alice reassured me.

At that Edward said we needed to get me back home. Charlie was going to wake up soon. We didn't want to alarm him before he needed to be. So Edward and I left and the others planned and searched for other double headers in other places just in case. 

We were back in my room before I knew it. Edward went and sat in the rocking chair being as Charlie would be up any minute now and he didn't want to alarm him if he decided to peak in, which of course meant he would. Edward always knew what was going to happen just like Alice 

because he could read thoughts. The only difference was Alice would know a lot sooner than Edward would what was going to happen.

I acted as though I was asleep and sure enough not five minutes later Charlie opened the door to see how I was doing. Was this going to become a habit of his? It seemed a little silly to me, acting over protective like you would for a little girl now that he knew I was about to get married and move out. I wouldn't say anything to him though. I knew he was only doing this out of a need to feel important these last precious weeks we had left. I knew it was going to be hard on him. I just didn't realize he was going to go to this extreme.

After Charlie was satisfied that I was still asleep he closed the door and got ready to go to work. After I heard the cruiser pull out of the driveway I turned to Edward.

"Why don't we just move up the wedding?" I asked wondering why nobody thought to do that before.

"Because that won't change anything Bella. We need you here so that there is reason for us to be here all the time. I will have Alice help you plan your wedding here instead of you two planning at my house. I will also follow Charlie around as best I can. It is easy to stay hidden in the forest. In town it will be a little harder. I want you to talk to Jacob. Tell him what is going on and to be on the lookout for other vampires in the area," he said in reply to my now stupid sounding question.

"I guess you are right," I said to Edward. "It would be better if we kept things the way they are planned. I don't need the town thinking that we moved the wedding up because of me being pregnant. That definitely wouldn't help anything. It would just make Charlie mad and then there would be no hope of getting him out of town. I just wish there was a way to avoid them coming at all."

"There is only one way and that would be to go to them and show them you are a vampire. I don't want to do that to you right now. I don't think you want that right now either. You and Charlie both need these last few weeks to get ready for the long separation you are going to have."

I knew he was right but at the same time I wish he could just change me so that Charlie would be out of danger. I was tired of everyone in my life being at risk because of me. Why couldn't the target just be me for once in my life? It always seemed to stray off to my friends or family. I want it to point to me and focus for once. This time Charlie who would it be next? Then I thought about what Edward had just said.

"Edward, how are we going to explain being gone for a year, maybe longer? Charlie will wonder and worry."

"Bella don't worry. When Charlie asks about the honeymoon I will tell him that I am taking you on a year long trip around the world and that as soon as we get back we will be starting classes at Dartmouth. He won't worry so much and we can play a charade so that he thinks that is really what is going on. Of course we will do the world in a week or two but wait and send the letters throughout the year. We will send pictures as well and let him think we are on a trip while all 

the while I am protecting you from yourself while you become accustom to your new life. That is of course unless you change your mind."

"I can't change my mind anymore. Not that I would want to anyways. I love you and want to be with you for eternity. I want Charlie safe too so the sooner the better."

"Bella those are reasons but not any of them are telling me that it is what you want. They tell me that it is because of me and Charlie that you are going to do this. Convince me it is what you want."

"How can I convince you? I am going to marry you because that is what I want. I am going to leave my father behind to be with you. I want to be with you. I need to be with you or I will go mad and may end up killing myself. Please I need this."

"You'll have to do better than that Bella," Edward smiled.

"If you want me to I can. Come over here."

Next thing I knew he was at my side holding me close to him. I turned slightly so that I could look into his eyes and I kissed him. I kissed him as I could so that he would know how much I wanted to be with him for eternity. I then looked into his eyes.

"Are you convinced now?" I asked him.

"Yes," he replied, "only I wish you weren't so set on becoming like me. I wish you would consider waiting a little longer and really think about what you are doing."

"I have," I replied, "This is what I want. This is all I want, to be with you forever, tied to you in every way possible, every way," I said again, "both human and non human."

He just looked at me with those eyes, those beautiful topaz eyes. They seemed different this time, sadder than usual, I couldn't figure it out. I thought this was what he wanted too. Was I completely wrong about all of this? Why was he saying this now, after we told everyone that we were getting married?

"Are you changing your mind?" I asked trying to hide the fear that was starting to seep into my body.

He looked at me for a moment and then answered me. "No, I just wish that you would change your mind about becoming like me. I don't want to take your soul away from you."

"Edward Cullen," I roared, "we have had this conversation before. You aren't taking my soul. You still have yours. I have seen you use it. Drop this stupid notion right now that you don't have one."

"Bella, you don't understand you are one of the only people that think we have souls. This is a matter of wide spread debate with no way to prove one way or another. Just consider the possibility," he said and then quietly added, "for me."

"Fine," I said fully aware that I would do no such thing. I will go through with the plan the way it was set now. A week or two after we are married I am becoming one of them. I will not let 

him sway me from this. It is the only thing I want in my life, and the days of this life were numbered and coming to an end quickly now.

It was then that Edward got up and said he needed to go. He promised to be back later and said Alice would be by in an hour or so to work on wedding plans. I just shook my head and watched him disappear out the window. After he was gone I decided I needed to get up and get ready for the day. I went down and ate a quick breakfast, pop tarts again.

After that I got in the shower and played through the events of last night in my head again. I had been right Charlie was in danger and it was because of me. I felt guilty. Yet again I was bringing danger to Forks. I wanted to scream. Just then I heard the doorbell. How long had I been in the shower? It was then that I realized that the water was starting to run cold. I had been in here a lot longer than I had thought. So much for doing laundry and cleaning the bathroom before Alice got here. I hurried and got dressed. I went to the door. To my surprise it wasn't Alice. 

"Jacob," I said with a little more surprise in my voice than I would have liked.

"What were you expecting that blood sucking leech that you chose over me? Or, maybe someone a little more human than even I am," he answered with a tinge of venom to his voice.

"No," I quickly answered. "I just didn't know that Carlise let you out of bed. I am happy to see you."

"Really Bella you don't need to put on an act. You already told me you made your choice. I just wanted to see if maybe I could change your mind."

"Jacob, please," I begged. "I need you to stop trying to make us into something we never can be. There is more going on here than I can even tell you. Please just let us leave it at friends. You mean a lot to me but it can never be more than that."

"I know you don't have to tell me again. What is going on Bells? You seem just as scared as you were before the fight last week. What is going on now?"

I hated that Jacob could read me so well. I hated it but at the same time I was grateful that he could read me so well. It made it easier to talk to him about things that would otherwise be difficult to bring up. He just stared at me waiting for an answer.

"It is Charlie," I finally answered.

"I don't get it what is wrong with Charlie?" Jacob asked.

"They are coming for him now. They say they won't hurt him but I don't believe it. They say it is a promissory note of sorts. When I become a vampire they will give him back, on the condition it happens before my birthday."

"Who is coming for him Bella? I don't understand. Why won't you tell me who it is so that I can help?"

"I can't tell you or else you will be in danger. Don't you understand that I am trying to protect you?"

"I get it," he replied. "But you really don't need to protect me I can take care of myself and the pack will protect me as well. We all have each other's back."

"I know that is why we need your help again Jacob." 

"What do you want from me now? If I can't have you I don't know that I want to help."

"Please," I begged. "It isn't for me this time it is for Charlie. Think of Billy. Do you think he would be able to handle losing another friend this year? Do you really want him to be all alone? That is what will happen here Jake."

"Fine what do you want me to do?"

"We have a plan but it isn't final yet. We are waiting on Alice to see when we need to get Charlie out of here. When we do we are going to send you, Quil and Billy with him. You are going under the pretense that I won tickets to a double header and it is a week trip. You will go to practice have dinner with the team and all that stuff you get when you win one of these things. I need you and Quil to protect him while you are there."

"I think I could handle that."

"One more thing," I said. "I want you to walk behind him and disguise his sent, like you did with me."

"Fine," he said suddenly in a hurry.

"What is wrong? I don't want to upset you. You still mean a lot to me. You are my best friend."  
"One those leeches are coming, I better go," he said as he turned and disappeared from the house.

Oh how I hated that it seemed as though everyone in my life had the ability to come and go as they pleased except for me. I was loud and clumsy as I walked not graceful at all. Now everyone, even Jacob, was quiet and graceful like calm fluid water as they moved.

**A/N Please tell me what you think. Is there anything I should change and what should I keep the same?**


	4. Plans

**I am not Stephanie Meyer i am just borrowing her wonderful characters**

**Chapter 3: Plans**

BEFORE I COULD EVEN CLOSE THE DOOR ALICE WAS WALKING UP TO IT. SHE smiled as she ran the last little ways to the door. I couldn't help but smile back. I knew though that today was going to be a long day. She had a million books in her arms. This was going to be painful and I knew it.

"I got here as soon as I could," she said as she reached me, "I guess it wasn't fast enough though. I didn't know you were so eager to get going with plans."

Of course she didn't know the real reason the door was open. Jacob had just left and Alice couldn't see him due to the fact that Jacob was a werewolf. Alice could see a lot of things but she couldn't see what werewolves were doing. It was what made her uncomfortable when they went up against the newborns last week. She was fighting blind because the werewolves had decided to help.

I let her in the house and didn't mention that Jacob had been here. I didn't have to she could smell it as soon as she walked in. 

"I see, you weren't waiting for me Jacob Black just left. Did you tell him that we are going to need his help?"

"I did. He said that he will do it, for Charlie and for his dad but not for me. He made that very clear. Nothing is for me with him anymore, not now that I have made my choice."

"Did you expect anything less from him Bella? He was in love with you. He was willing to die for you to prove that he was the better choice for you. He told you that himself. Naturally he is hurting right now. Give it a while he will come around, they always do."

"Well, let's get to work," I said not wanting to talk about Jacob anymore.

"Ok let's go up to your room though. I brought the stuff to plan the trip of Charlie's and I want to get that taken care of first."

Without saying a word I followed her up the stairs and into my room. She sat down on the floor and spread everything out so that it looked like we were working on the wedding. I didn't know why she was going to all the trouble of making it look like we were working. Charlie wouldn't be home for hours.

"Charlie is going to come home for lunch today and surprise you," Alice said in explanation of what she was doing. "This way it will look like we are working on the wedding and he will not ask questions. He really doesn't want to get involved with all the details. He just wants you to be happy and to walk you down the aisle. Now let's get to work."

I looked at all the information she had just to plan this trip to save Charlie and I wanted to pass out. If she goes into this much detail just to protect my dad for a couple of days and send him to a baseball game what could I expect when we planned my wedding. Just then I looked at Alice. She had gotten very quiet. She was starring off into space and her eyes were glazed over. I knew what this meant and so I waited to see what she saw.

"Their plans are set Bella. They will be here on Wednesday. We need to get this figured out so that you can get Charlie out of here." Alice said so fast I could barely understand.

We looked at the Dodgers schedule for the next week and found not the double Alice had said but a triple header. This was perfect. Alice called and got the tickets, not just tickets, but dugout club tickets. 

"Those are way too expensive," I protested. "Charlie will have a cow when he sees where the tickets are for. We are trying to keep him safe not kill him from shock."

"Relax, Bella. He will never know how much they cost. I asked them to print them without the price on the ticket for that reason. I saw that Charlie would have a heart attack if he saw how much they cost so I took care of it."

Ok, so we had the tickets now for the rest of the plan: hotel, airfare, meals, and all that good stuff. Before I knew it, it was all taken care of. Alice works fast. Just then Charlie poked his head in and said hi. He asked if I could come down and have lunch with him. I looked at Alice.

"Go," she insisted, "I have a lot to keep me busy while you are eating. You need this time with Charlie."

I swear Alice knows just what to say to make Charlie like her more every time he sees her. I went down with Charlie and saw that he had picked up deli sandwiches on his way home and so we sat and ate. It was quiet and awkward, not like the usual meals we had. It felt different this time like he was saying goodbye to me but the wedding wasn't for two months still. I wanted to know what was going on. I finally broke the silence.

"Charlie, was there any reason that you wanted to have lunch today? This is very abnormal for you."

"Can't I just come home once in a while to eat with you?" He asked.

"I guess but it seems like there is a reason you wanted to eat with me today."

"Ok, Bells, here it goes. I have been thinking and while I am happy for you I am worried. You are just so young. Is this what you really want? Is he who you really want? You could have any guy in town. Heck you could have Jacob. He is crazy about you. I guess I just don't understand how you could want Edward so much when he hurt you so badly. I am scared of him doing it again. Bella if he were to ever hurt you again I would be so mad that I don't know that I could stop myself from hurting him."

"Char, dad, I am sure. I love Edward and he has promised never to leave again. He never breaks a promise. You should know that by now. He never broke your rules even when they were a little unfair. Edward will take care of me. As far as Jacob is concerned I don't think he feels the same way anymore not after everything last week." 

"I need to get back to work," he said, then and he got up and left.

I felt so horrid. I had hurt my dad and it wasn't on purpose. If only he knew everything he would understand. Telling him everything though would put him in more danger than it would 

help solve anything so I let it be. I would have to do my best to show him that everything was the way it was supposed to be.

I went upstairs and was Alice pouring over magazines of flowers and cakes and anything to do with a wedding. I asked her what she was doing she was looking through it so fast. I saw maybe one in twenty pictures.

"I am looking for the flowers and things I saw in my vision of your wedding."

"Oh, if you already know what it is going to look like then what do you need me here for? I could be with Edward right now," I told her.

"I need you here so that you can say yes to it or else it won't work. Edward will think I did everything and didn't give you a say and then he will take you and go to Vegas. I have to play by the rules. Besides I have seen your wedding a couple of different ways so you need to pick which one you want."

I groaned and sat back down. I really didn't want to be here. I wanted to be with Edward. I wanted to go to the meadow and just spend time with him. Alice gave me one look and then told me that I couldn't spend today with Edward anyways. He was out hunting with Jasper and Emmett. 

I was really bummed then. I was truly stuck. I wanted as little to do with the planning of my wedding as possible. I had a feeling that if I were to help the wedding would be ruined. I have no sense of style. I really should be in fashion jail. Alice would even agree with that one. It was while I was in this stream of thought that Alice said something that brought me back to reality.

"We are going to Italy while Charlie is in LA next week."

"What?" I asked thinking that I must have heard her wrong.

"We are going to Italy," she said again.

"Why? Shouldn't we be here when the Volturi show up?" I asked worried about a trip out of the country. It hasn't gone over so well last time I left.

"Don't worry Edward will be here with all the guys. There is nothing to worry about. Everything will be fine."

I knew better than to argue with Alice she always knew how things would turn out it was her gift. So, I just smiled and agreed with whatever she wanted to do knowing that fighting was useless. Alice like Edward was always able to get whatever she wanted from me. All it took was her puppy dog face and I was toast. She had to have invented that she was so good. It must come from years of practice. So I did the only thing there was to do and asked her what we were going to Italy for. We already had my dress.

"Silly, we have your wedding dress. We don't have anything else for you. Do you really want to dance all night in a long sleeve high neck lace covered dress? I didn't think so. That is why we are going to Italy. We are getting dresses for the reception. That and all the clothes you will need for after. I will not have a sister dress the way you do."

Of course she was right. I wouldn't want to dance all night in the dress she had for me already. It was beautiful to say the least but it was going to be warm and I didn't want to bake. The dress was my Anne of Green Gables dress. It was straight from my vision when Edward had first told me that if I wanted him to change me I had to marry him. 

I grudgingly accepted and asked who all would be going. Of course it was all the girls why wouldn't it be. I thought about it for a minute and decided it would be good because I would be able to spend time with my new family and get to know Rosalie better. We never seem to get any farther on our friendship and I hoped that this trip would change that. Besides with Charlie gone I would have to be with them anyways. I just wish we weren't going to be shopping and that I could be with Edward.

Alice decided that it was time to go to her house so we gathered all of the magazines and packed them up. We headed downstairs and out the door. Next thing I knew we were at Edward's house. I loved it here. Soon it would be my home too.

We went inside and it was my worst nightmare come to life. Everywhere you looked there were flowers, decorations and food, lots and lots of food. I asked what was going on and she told me just to look around and tell her which ones I liked. I gave her a look like you have to be crazy. I have no idea what it should look like. She just laughed and started to pull me around their massive living room.

She started with all the different flowers. There were some really beautiful ones. I had a hard time choosing. I finally decided on one that was huge. I figure if I am going to do this I might as well go all out. Alice seemed happy with the one I chose. After we picked my bouquet she made me pick one for my bridesmaids and flower girl and then the boutonnieres. That took forever. I swear we spent three hours trying to get the flowers just right for the wedding. Then she told me we weren't done with flowers. What other flowers could there be? I groaned and followed her. Then I saw what flowers were left. We still had tables and aisles and all those kind of flowers left. When we were finally done she pulled all the flowers together so I could see how they would look together. I thought I was going to go into shock I couldn't believe how nice they all looked together and I picked them. It looked light the colors of twilight. This was of course perfect, because that was the time of day we were getting married. 

I was actually starting to get excited. That's when Alice dragged me outside. Out there were all kinds of arches and chairs and tables. I looked at her and said that I thought I needed to go home.

"No you don't. Charlie knows where you are and he also knows that you are spending the night so that we can work on wedding details. I explained it to him and he said it was ok," Alice smiled as she told me.

I huffed and went to look. I had no idea what Edward would want. Then in the middle of the yard was Edward. I giggled and ran to him. Alice must have known that this is what I would do. She had an impish grin on her face when I looked back at her. 

"I love the flowers you chose. What do you say we look through all this stuff together? I'm sure we can find something that even you would like." Edward said in his soft velvety smooth voice.

I nodded and then we walked hand in hand through the labyrinth of wedding decorations that filled the back yard. Not forty five minutes in we found an Arch that we loved and decided to use to exchange our vows under. Chairs on the other hand took forever to find. We finally decided on straight back chairs with a sapphire chair cover that had a jeweled clasp on the back. They were elegant but not over the top. We decided to go with round tables and a long banquet table for the bridal party.

Edward told Alice that that was enough for one day and picked me up and went to his room. We got to his room and he set me on the bed and then disappeared. Before I could even start to wonder where he was he set a try down in front of me. It was a candle lit dinner. I started to blush because of the special treatment. I knew I should be used to this but I still had a hard time being treated this way by a Greek god. I thanked him and began to eat. Someone knocked on the door then. Edward told Alice to go away and that we were not going to discuss wedding invitations tonight. I heard her stomp away. I thanked him and curled up in his arms and went to sleep.

The next few days went by in much the same way. At the rate we were going I wondered how much could really be left to do. Then Alice told me that I needed to go to my house and talk to Charlie. The tickets had come and I needed to do my part now. She drove me home and I made dinner and waited for Charlie. I didn't have to wait long. About five minutes after I finished the steaks Charlie walked through the door.

"Charlie," I called before he could call my name.

"It's me Bella. Dinner sure smells good," Charlie replied as he hung his gear on the usual hook by the door.

"Thanks, I made steak for dinner. I have a surprise for you."

He came in and his eyes were huge. He looked me up and down before he could breathe again. I just rolled my eyes.

"I'm not pregnant dad. I won tickets to the triple header next week in LA. I'm not a baseball fan but I thought you might like to go. I won four tickets so I thought I would see if Jacob, Billy and Quil want to go with you."

"Thanks Bells. That sounds like fun. Now I just have to figure out where you will stay."

"I already talked to Alice. She said that the guys are going to be out of town next week and that I can stay there."

"You took care of everything," he said as he looked at the tickets.

He got up and went to call Billy and see if he wanted to go. I was sure that by then Jacob would have filled his dad in. He had and Billy was going to talk to Quil's grandfather about him going with them. Everything was in place. They were leaving Sunday night. That was just two days from now. I was so happy that my dad would be out of trouble.

**Please Please please tell me what you think! Thanks to those who have!**


	5. Italy

**Chapter 4: Italy**

IT WAS SUNDAY MORNING AND CHARLIE DECIDED THAT WE WERE GOING OUT to breakfast being as he was leaving for a week. After breakfast we would go back to the house and get ready to go. He would pack for Los Angeles and I for "Alice's house" which really meant Italy. After we were all packed we said our goodbyes and I waited while Charlie left to go to La Push and pick up the other three. As soon as he was gone Edward showed up and took me to his house.

Alice was waiting outside as usual and as soon as the car was off she ran at us. Edward locked the doors to slow her down. It just made her upset. She stopped before she even got to the car and said that wasn't funny to Edward. She only said it out loud for my benefit. Edward then unlocked the door and whisked me away to his bedroom so that we could be alone for a moment before Alice bombarded us with more wedding details. Sure enough not ten minutes after we were there she was knocking on the door. She didn't wait for an answer and walked in. We both looked at her like she was the wicked witch of the west. She just sighed and came and sat down nothing we did was going to stop her.

"We need to start on a guest list and chose invitations so that we can get them sent out," she said as she sat gracefully at the end of the bed.

Edward was the one who answered. "Alice you already know what invitations we are going to chose and we told you to make a list and then we would go through and edit it."

"I know so, here is the list and I ordered the invitations this morning while you were out to get Bella," she said as she handed us the clipboard and danced out of the room.

We looked at each other and decided to take a peek at her list. The first thing I did was see how many people she invited. I thought I was going to go into shock. I had said I wanted a small wedding and she invited over four hundred people. How on earth could that be considered small? I told Edward that the list needed to be cut in half.

We started by getting rid of all the names of people we didn't know. That cut about a hundred of the names. Then I started getting rid of the names of people that I didn't really talk to at school. That was another fifty names. Last I got rid of all the werewolves and their family. That part was hard being as I did want Emily and Jacob and even Sam there but I didn't want a fight on the night of my wedding so they couldn't come. We took the list back to Alice and she looked it over grudgingly accepting the changes. That was one of my rules to letting her do the wedding.

That night I asked Alice when we were leaving for Italy. To my horror we were leaving tomorrow. This was the only night I would have with Edward this whole week. I was going to be stuck shopping in Italy with Alice the shopaholic. I decided I needed to spend all of this time with Edward and so I told her I was done with wedding stuff for tonight. She told me she knew I would be and let me go to Edward.

He was in the dining room waiting for me. Being human I needed to eat naturally. He had made dinner for me once again and once again it was the most delicious food I had ever tasted. I 

wanted to know how on earth he was able to cook this well when he didn't eat, not like I did. He told me that he practiced and taste tested on others being as he couldn't taste it himself. After I finished Esme came in with a beautiful cake. I ate a piece so that I didn't hurt her feelings I was so full I didn't know how I managed to eat even that.

We went up to Edward's room and listened to music for a while before Edward asked me what I was thinking about. In truth there was so much going through my mind that I had to lie. I told him nothing. He wasn't satisfied with my answer, so I told the truth.

"There is too much on my mind to be able to tell you what it is. It goes through so fast that I don't even know what all is on my mind."

"I see, but I don't understand. How can you have so much on your mind? Everything is almost done for the wedding," he said as he stoked my cheek. 

"It isn't so much the wedding anymore. It is the trip to Italy, the Volturi coming here looking for Charlie and Charlie himself."

He gave me a strange look when I mentioned that Charlie was on my mind. I wondered if I made a face when I said his name. I told him about the conversation my father and I had had last week and how when I told him about the tickets he had thought I was pregnant before he found out what the real surprise was. Edward didn't seem surprised though.

He turned the music off and started to explain why he wasn't surprised.

"Your father was happy for you when we told him but he was worried at the same time. He decided to wait and talk to you about it until the next morning. He thought that doing it that way would let you know he trusts you but that he has reservations about trusting his daughter to my care. He does want what is best for you he just isn't sure that I am that. He feels that Jacob is better for you than me because he fixed you when I broke you. Give him time and he will come around," Edward assured me.

He then started to hum my lullaby. I fell asleep in his arms and slept peacefully for what felt like ten minutes. The next thing I knew I was being woke up by Edward saying that if I wasn't up soon Alice was going to have his scalp.

I got up and started to gather my things so that I could have my human moment as I called them. After my shower I got dressed. As soon as Alice saw me though, she directed me to her room and made me change into something more suitable for where we were going. I changed and went to get my bag from Edward's room Alice called behind me and told me not to bother that she had a bag for me already downstairs. That scared me because that meant that I didn't know what I was taking to Italy. I was saying bye to Edward when Alice honked the horn at me. Obviously it was time for me to go. I didn't want to leave Edward's side.

We got to the airport and I looked for the time the flight to New York was when I was being pulled down the corridor. I asked what the hurry was and then I saw the answer. We were not taking a commercial flight. We were taking a private jet. My jaw dropped and I hurried to pick it up so that I wasn't looking stupid in front of the whole world. Alice said we would make a brief landing in Boston to get fuel and then on to Italy. 

I slept most of the flight to Boston so that I could be up during the longer of the two flights. This was only done at the urging of Alice. She wanted to be able to play games the whole way to Italy and she wanted me to be part of them. 

Little did I know that all the games were going to revolve around me and my relationship to Edward. I had just figured this out when Alice started the next game. I was really scared now. What kind of game was this going to be? 

"What happened one the day that Edward and Bella started dating?"

This one might not be so bad. It seems to be harmless questions. So I wrote my answer:_ I was walking around Port Angeles and a group of guys were following me. Edward saved my life from them and then took me to dinner at Bella Italiana._

How did Edward find out how Bella felt about him?"

Another easy one, maybe this game won't be so embarrassing: _He listened to Jessica's mind when she asked me if I liked Edward. That was weird because I knew he was going to listen in._

"When was the first time that Bella told Edward she loved him?"

Ok why aren't these embarrassing?_In my sleep the night he took me to the meadow for the first time._

"Where did Edward take Bella on the day that of their cancelled Seattle trip?"

_He took me to the meadow and showed me why he can't be in public when it isn't overcast._

"When was their first kiss?"

_It was after he us ran back to the car from the meadow and I was dizzy and so he insisted on driving home._

"Has Edward ever tasted Bella's blood?"

_Yes, he has. He sucked the venom out of my hand when James bit me he stopped after my blood tasted clean._

"Why did Edward want the Volturi to kill him?"

_He wanted them to kill him because he thought I was dead (stupid reason) and he says he won't live in a world where I do not exist._

"How did Edward prove to Bella she wasn't dreaming the night after they got back from Italy?"

Ok now it is starting to get embarrassing. _He kissed me much more passionately than he ever had before (and even that didn't work). I just said it must be a really good dream._

"Why did Edward threaten Jacob?"

Where is she getting these questions from? _He threatened Jacob because I broke my hand when I punched Jacob for kissing me._

"What happened the night Edward and Bella were alone at the house?"

OK be vague. _We got to the house and Edward carried me into the house while he kissed me and then he gave me a diamond heart that I didn't know was a diamond. After that we negotiated my change and then he proposed and we were engaged._ That seems vague enough.

"What happened on the mountain?"

Umm what to put? I know: _A LOT._ There would be too much to write so I'll explain later if I must.

"Last but not least," Alice said, "What is Bella's one request before Edward turns her into a vampire?"

I am so not answering that one but if I don't Alice will tell so I will be tactful so they know without me having to say what it is. _My request is that we try to do 'it' before he changes me. That is the last human thing I want to do._

"So, let's see everyone's answers to the questions and we will see who knows Bella and Edward's relationship better Esme or Rosalie." Alice then looked over everyone's answers comparing them to mine and told us that Esme won. I don't know how Rosalie saw him more than Esme did. He must confide in her more she only missed two of them.

The rest of the ride was a blur. I was blushing a lot and trying to act like I didn't hear Alice the rest of it. Who knew she could find so many things to embarrass one poor soul, my poor soul to be exact. We were now landing in Italy and I looked at Alice and asked if she planned to steal another car while we were here. 

She gave me a sideways glance and said, "No, we have a car waiting for us. And I never told anyone about stealing cars while we were here so thanks for letting the cat out of the bag."

It was late so we went and checked into our hotel. Of course it was the penthouse suite at the nicest hotel around. I was surprised they didn't just rent out a villa. They could have for what they must be paying to stay here. Then they would have had to cook for me and we wouldn't have all the night life that we had here. Alice would have been disappointed.

I woke up the next morning to Alice flitting about my room pulling out clothes for me to wear. She shoved me into the bathroom and said that I needed to hurry or we were going to be late. She also informed me that if we were late to this one than we would be late the whole day. I went as fast as I could and before I knew it I was sitting in a chair and Alice and Rosalie were doing my hair and makeup. It must be an important day if they are making this much fuss over me. Where were we going, to see the pope?

I wish it had been the pope. We pulled up to our first stop and it was none other than the fashion house of Dolce and Gabbana.

"Alice what are we doing here?" I asked in total shock.

"We are here to do some shopping. You are going to need new clothes and so this will be our first stop. This however is not where we are going to get your dress. That stop is last on the agenda for today."

I followed her in not wanting to look around because I didn't want to see what this was going to cost. Alice though gave me no choice. She made me look and made me try things on. Then it was time for our meeting. Somehow she had managed to get us in with Dolce himself. I about died. He designed clothes just for me and said he would send them as soon as they were ready. It seemed like he and Alice were buddies from way back the way they talked to each other. I wouldn't be surprised if they were.

When we left Dolce and Gabbana I asked where we were going next.

She said, "Versace of course," like I should have known. This wasn't how I was used to shopping.

I climbed into the car and next thing I knew I was being dragged into see Versace. This was where we got the whole bridal parties dresses except mine of course. Alice and Rosalie were going to were a sapphire blue long flowing tank dress. It was going to be breath taking. The dress for Angela who was going to play flower girl was the same except that the neckline was higher and the straps were closer to her neck and thinner. Esme's dress was a lighter blue and only went over one shoulder. It was the most beautiful mother of the groom's dress I had ever seen, and backless except for two strips that flowed across her back. The dress we chose for my mother was strapless and the same shade of blue as Esme's dress. She will love it. They fitted all of the clothes and then wrapped them up for us to take home. Alice must have seen what we were going to get and ordered them before we went. I got a few things there but they were for my life after the wedding. 

I told Alice I needed to eat and so we stopped at a little café and I had a sandwich and a coffee. It was delicious and not just because it was the only thing I had eaten all day. We then went to our last stop for the day. Who hadn't we seen then I knew. It was Valentino. So this was where we were going to find me another dress. We went in and right away we were being helped. They were expecting us and Alice must have dropped a hint we were looking to spend a bit of money. They were very attentive. We did find me a dress and it was perfect. It was white of course. It had cap sleeves an asymmetric neckline and was jeweled where one of the sleeves came to the bodice. I loved it. I knew I would be able to enjoy my reception and not get overheated. They bought me a few other special occasion dresses and some everyday clothes and we were gone. There were so many bags in the car that I didn't think we were going to be able to fit all four of us in the car. We all managed to pile in though and we were back at the hotel before I knew it. 

We unloaded our bags and went to our suite. Once we were inside I asked Alice what we were going to do for the next two days. Of course she had a plan. We were going to do all of the touristy things. See the sights and go to Venice for a day. I looked forward to that part much more. After dinner Alice and Rosalie were making me up again because they wanted to go out and enjoy the nightlife tonight. Somehow they even had Esme going. I really didn't have a good feeling about this. Maybe it was because I don't dance but that didn't feel like the only reason. 

They dragged me out though and before I knew it we were at the club or disco as they call it. Esme ordered drinks for everyone. I told Alice all I wanted was an ice tea. I don't know what she told Esme because after I drank that I felt a little different. I swear there had to of been alcohol in that ice tea. They took me out onto the dance floor to dance with them, I went willingly, and there is the second reason that there must have been alcohol involved. We were dancing and having fun but then Esme was saying we needed to get me out of here. I didn't understand why I needed to leave and then I saw her. Not ten feet away was Heidi. What was she doing here? Quickly they started to move me towards the door. It wasn't fast enough though. Heidi saw us and started to move toward us. Then I noticed a small brown haired girl with her. It was Jane. Oh no, not both of them. I knew what they were doing now. They were out hunting and collecting for the rest of their coven and they had caught sight or smell of me.

As soon as Alice saw we weren't going to get out they were surrounding me. They were in that same protective stance that Edward had used. I knew that I should be scared but I wasn't, I was excited no more than that I was euphoric. I didn't know why but the thought of danger gave me a strange feeling tonight. The fact that it was the Volturi made that feeling that much higher. Then Jane and Heidi were there. 

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Jane asked in her childlike voice.

"It looks like the Cullen's are back with their little pet, Bella," Heidi said venom in her voice. 

What did they want? They had to know that the date was set. Aro knew, I don't know how he knew wait yes I did. Alice told Jane when they had come to take care of the newborns the weekend after graduation. Why are they trying to pick a fight then? I didn't understand. What did they want with me? I was going to become one of them, well not them, but a vampire none the less.

Heidi looked around the room then and noticed that there were about twenty guys looking at them waiting to see what happened. They turned away from us and went back to mingling with the others at the disco. That's when it dawned on us all. They used us to get to the others in the room. They knew that once they had attention from people they would have an easier time getting people to leave with them. I felt sick. We had been used to take others to their deaths. 

We quickly left and went back to our hotel. Alice was on the phone the moment we were back in our room and was talking to Edward. She told him all about what happened at the disco and wanted to know what he wanted us to do. She came over to us after she hung up and told us we needed to pack.

Alice just looked at me and said, "Don't be stupid Bella. We can't stay here it is just a matter of time before Jane and Heidi come looking for you. Twelve hours to be exact."

I couldn't argue with her she would know and I always said I wouldn't bet against Alice. So I asked the only question I could, "Are we going home then?" 

"No, we are going to London."

Somehow I think I knew the answer even before I asked. I wish that we were going home. All I want, all I need right now is Edward. If I had him I could face anything. He was my strength my reason for being and now here I was in danger without him yet again. I went to my room to pack and found Alice in there doing it for me already. I guess my meager human speed wasn't fast enough. I didn't understand why not. Alice had just said we had twelve hours hadn't she. Just then Alice shook me and told me to go to the car with Rosalie and that she and Esme would join us in a few minutes after they checked out. I opened my mouth to ask a question but Alice was gone and I was on my way to the car.

Once Alice got in the car she explained. "Jane and Heidi thought we might try and leave so they called Demetri and are sending him to make sure we don't go anywhere. He will be here in about half an hour. We have to be on the plane and take off by then."

Fifteen minutes later we were walking onto the plane. Alice was in such a hurry she closed the door behind her she got onto the plane. She instructed the pilot to take off as she did so. She then came and sat by me. 

"Demetri is almost at the hotel. We need to get this plane off the ground now. Buckle up Bella. Oh and I have a surprise for you when we get to London," a devilish grin covered her otherwise innocent face as she told me there was a surprise. I on the other hand must have been white as a ghost. Alice looked at me like I was dead and then I smiled back to let her know I was alive.


	6. London

**Chapter 5: London**

After I was able to recompose myself I turned to Alice and asked her what we were going to do in London; thinking, while I asked, that hopefully more shopping was not involved.

"Well," Alice started, "first thing after we get there we are going to check into the hotel and then you are going to sleep. After that there will probably be sightseeing, plays, movies, nightlife, expensive dinners and those kinds of things."

"Alice, are we done with the shopping?" I asked hoping for her to say we were.

"Maybe it will depend on a few things when we get there."

"What kind of things?"

"Time mostly. That and schedules it is nothing for you to worry about that is my job to figure out," Alice said as she ruffled my hair.

I nodded and went to look at a magazine. I must have fallen asleep though because next thing I knew we were landing in London and I was being shook and told it was time to get off the plane. I got up ran my fingers through my hair straightened my clothes as best I could and got ready to get off the plane. If there was anything I learned from watching tv it was to look as good as you can when getting off of a private jet, you never know who is watching.

We got off the plane and got right into a limo that was waiting on the tarmac. The voice asked us where to and I could swear I knew that voice but it couldn't be so I put it out of my head. Edward couldn't be here.

Alice answered and said, "Plaza on the River."

It must be the name of the hotel we were staying at and knowing them it would be a five star swanky hotel. Alice then said something to the driver I didn't catch I only know she did because I could see her mouth move. It was a quiet drive and as I was about to fall asleep the car stopped and in front of me was what looked like an office building. So much for curb appeal or were they trying to blend in being as it looked like they were surrounded by office buildings. Esme went to check in and then we were in our suite. Yeah it was a lot better looking on the inside I thought to myself. How did our bags get here before we did? I guess I just didn't notice the bellhop. Alice told me to go rest and showed me where my room was. I went in to lie down and instead I screamed.

There right in front of me sprawled on the bed was Edward my Edward. I was so happy to see him. Esme and Rosalie ran in to see what was wrong I guess Alice hadn't let them in on the surprise. Alice can in then beaming and asked if I liked my surprise. Of course I did I loved it. I climbed into bed as the other three left the room. I just looked into Edwards eyes for a minute or two.

"I thought I heard your voice in the car," I said quietly.

"Yeah, I know Alice told me I wasn't allowed to say anything else until you came into the room. I thought I would die. I wanted so much to talk to you and tell you that everything was going to be ok."

"I just wanted to go home so that I could be with you. I feel safe and strong with you near me. I missed you."

"I missed you too," he said as he started to hum my lullaby and stroke my hair.

I curled up into him and let him sing me to sleep. Now that I had him by my side I could do anything and all I wanted was for him to hold me and do exactly what he was doing. I drifted off to sleep.

Edward must have put me under my blankets while I was out because when I woke up I was warm and comfortable and then I opened my eyes and sure enough I was tucked into my bed. Edward was lying on top of the blankets like he did at home and had my cradled to him. There was also a sheepish grin on his face. Oh no what had I said in my sleep this time?

As soon as I was awake enough I sat up and asked him what I said.

"You must have had one heck of a dream," he told me. "You kept saying I do over and over again and then right when I thought you were done talking you asked me what I wanted to do. Only you called me Mr. Cullen and not Edward like you usually do."

No wonder he was smiling. I had given away the one thing I was trying to hide from the world. I had let him see that I was excited for our wedding. I hadn't wanted anyone to find out how truly excited I was getting about my wedding.

I hadn't looked at Edward since he started telling me what I had said in my sleep. Now I didn't want to, I didn't want to blush anymore than I already was. That's when Edward lifted my face with his finger so that I had to look at him. Sure enough I felt the rush of blood to my face and knew that I was blushing redder than I was before. He only sighed and took my face in both of his hands. He kissed my forehead, both of my eyes, the tip of my nose and then finally my mouth. It was a short sweet kiss and when he lifted his lips from mine he let them linger for a moment. Then he looked into my eyes.

"Bella, love don't worry I won't say a word about this to anyone."

Just then Alice burst into the room looking furious. "What is it you aren't telling?"

Edward glanced over at me and I just shook my head. If there was one person I didn't want knowing it was Alice. She saw the exchange that took place and was satisfied. She turned on her heels and walked to the door.

Without turning around Alice said, "If you are talking about what Bella said in her sleep, the three of us already know." Then she looked at me. "You weren't exactly quiet Bella." With that she left.

I laid back down and pulled the blankets over my head. I wanted to disappear. Edward didn't let me stay like that for long, he pulled the blankets down from my face. There was a grin on his face. He must have known what I was thinking.

"Bella, don't worry nothing is going to change. Rosalie and Esme won't say a word about it and Alice will go on being Alice."

"That's what I was afraid of Alice will try and make this wedding even bigger than it already is. I am happy with the way it is now and I think that is why I was so excited. It is going to be just the way I always wanted it to be."

"That is why Alice will be upset. She was hoping that she would be able to convince you to change a few things to make it bigger."

After I was calm enough to move I got out of my bed and got my shower things. I told Edward I was going to take my human moment now. He gave me a peck on my cheek and let me go. I took my time in the bathroom though it pained me to do so. I knew as long as I was in here I wouldn't have Alice tackling me, but on the flip side Edward was out there and I wanted to be with him. Who knew when Alice would take him away again. I turned on the shower and let it warm up. I then got in and let the water run over me; get rid of the knots I had from traveling. I thought while I was in the shower about the three back home and what was about to come. I was worried for them. I hoped that Charlie not being there wouldn't bring danger to my soon to be family. After a while of thinking of worst possible outcomes I decided I had been in here long enough, I was starting to prune so I turned the water off and got out. I combed through my hair and brushed my teeth.

When I came out of the bathroom I could smell one of the most wonderful smells I had since I left Edward to go on this crazy trip. It meant only one thing. Edward made breakfast. I almost ran to the front room to see but tripped half way down the hallway. Before I hit the floor Edward was there to catch me. He carried me out and sat me at the table. There in front of me was a meal fit more for royalty than for me. It was pancakes with fruit and whip cream on top, eggs scrambled just the way I liked and topped with cheese, ham, fresh cut fruit, and hot chocolate. I thanked Edward and started to eat. I hadn't realized how hungry I was until I was putting the last bite into my mouth. Alice must have known that I had finished because just then she appeared.

She pulled me out of my seat and carried me to her room. When she put me down she had that all too familiar look on her face. She wanted to play Bella Barbie again. I knew there was no way out of it so I braced myself for the torture that was about to begin. Next thing I knew there were two sets of hands in my hair blow drying it. After they finished they started to put gel and curlers in my hair. Rosalie left after that to go get ready for the day herself. Alice was doing my makeup. This was a normal routine to me now. I swear I could have done it myself but it wouldn't look near as good as it did when she did it. I liked the first part of it anyways. She seemed to massage my face as she rubbed moisturizer into my face. Today, though, she didn't follow the routine. She did my makeup different from the way she usually did. When she finished she handed me a tube of lipstick and one of lip gloss, she then handed me mascara and told me that I would need them later and to put them into my purse.

"What purse?" I asked confused.

"The one that is on your bed with the outfit you are to wear today of course. You really think I am going to let you dress yourself. You wouldn't know where to start.'

I just nodded. She was right of course. At that she sent me to get dressed. I protested going out into the main room with the curlers in my hair. Alice didn't care she just pushed me out of her room. I looked up to see Edward standing not ten feet away and looking right at me.

"What has Alice done to you?" He asked trying not to laugh.

"She and Rosalie put curlers in my hair." I said between clenched teeth.

I then ducked my head and went to my room. There on my bed was an outfit that I didn't know if I could pull off. It was a sleeveless white flowered dress with a denim jumper that went over it. There was a pink ribbon next to it with a note saying to put it through the belt loops and tie it in a bow. There was a pair of shoes on the floor by the bed, I thought they looked like death. They were four inch wedges that had a peep toe and a strap at the ankle. They were the same shade of pink as the ribbon. I got dressed and grabbed the shoes and the black bag she had left for me and went back to her room.

Edward wasn't out in the main room anymore he must have gone for a walk or something. When I got into Alice's room she took one look at me and came to fix me. I hadn't known that she didn't want me to button the jumper all the way down so she unbuttoned it to my waist and then fixed the skirt of the dress. She put me in front of a mirror and had me look. Wow, I actually looked nice. She took the curlers out and piled some of them on top of my head and let the others fall softly down my back. She then strapped the shoes on my feet. After she was done she called Esme and Rosalie in and showed them. While they were telling me how nice I looked Alice's phone rang. It was Edward he wanted to know if he could come back yet. Alice told him he could and then took me out to the front room. There waiting for me was Edward and he had a single pink rose which he handed me. Alice took it and put it in my hair. Edward thanked her and took me by the hand and led me out of the hotel.

Once we were outside Edward took me in his arms and kissed me. He then led me to a car and asked me where I wanted to go. He told me to pick anywhere in the city and we could go there. There were so many places I wanted to go which one first. I decided to go with Buckingham Palace. As we drove there, Edward told me all about the history of the castle. It was great; Edward was my own personal tour guide. When we got there we were just in time to go on a tour of the stables and the gardens.

It was one of the most amazing things I had ever seen. The carriages were very ornate but the gardens were even better. The flowers were in bloom and the hedges surrounding it looked wonderful. It was like being in a carefully looked after version of Edward's and my meadow.

It was about noon and Edward insisted that I eat. I wanted to skip lunch and go see more stuff. We decided on the London Tower. Edward had seen that there was now a place to eat at the tower so we would both get our way. Once we got there I ate quickly and then we went to look at the towers.

There were only a couple of things I wanted to see here. The first being Traitor's Gate and the other was Tower hill. These were places I felt I deserved to be. I was betraying everything I 

knew. I was betraying Jacob. I was ok with all of it because I will be getting Edward for eternity.

I did however feel a tinge of guilt for the betraying Jacob part. I know how much this is hurting him and I am doing it anyways. There was no good solution with him. But here I am betraying him none the less. I am going to become the very thing he protected me from. It was for this reason alone I wanted to see where almost four centuries earlier I would have walked for this crime.

"Are you ready to go?" Edward's soft voice asked from behind me. "There is somewhere I want to take you before it gets too late."

I shook my head in consent and let him direct me to the car. He put me in and went around getting in the car himself. We drove in silence for a little while and then Edward looked at me. He looked confused.

"Why of everything there is to see at London Tower did you want to see those?"

I knew he would ask and I also knew the truth would be best. "I wanted to see the place that if I had lived in the time Carlise was changed I would have gone for the crimes I am committing against Jacob."

Edward's face said everything that needed to be said. He was worried about me. He would be crying if he could because he knew that eventually I would figure out just how hard this was going to be. Why did it have to be now? This was supposed to be a fun wonderful trip.

"Bella," he said quietly full of thought, "are you changing your mind? Do you want to call the whole thing off?"

"No!" I almost yelled. "No, I want this you know I do."

At that he pulled me close to him and kissed my forehead. We drove the rest of the way in silence with him holding me close. When we stopped I noticed we were on a street lined with shops. I looked at him like he was crazy.

"Trust me," was all he said.

I gave him a questioning look and he got out and opened my door. I got out and took his hand wishing I had a different pair of shoes to wear. I had been tripping over these all day.

I let Edward start guiding me down the street. I noticed as we passed the first couple of stores that they were all book stores. I started to smile.

"All the stores on this street are book stores or music stores. Some even have both. I thought this would be a perfect street for us," Edward told me and I could tell he had put a lot of thought into this. "If you see a store you want to go in just tell me."

I nodded into his chest so that he knew I got it. As we walked I saw a lot of stores that looked interesting but not any I wanted to go into until we got to Foyles. It was big, and I needed new books or Edward would get on my case again because I was going to have to start Wuthering 

Heights again. I looked around and finally came across a set of books that looked promising. I decided to buy them and give them a read. At least it would make it so that I wasn't reading Wuthering Heights again.

After Edward paid for my books, without my permission, we left in look of another interesting store. It didn't take long before we came upon a second hand book shop and I wanted to go in. I found another book there and now felt like I was set on my reading for a while. I told Edward to pick the next place. He chose his favorite store, Argents. IT is a music store that also has a few books, most of them about music. Edward went through the CD's and picked out a few he didn't already own and then went to look at sheet music. He confessed that this was how he would get inspiration when the writer's block set in. When we walked out of the store we noticed that the sun was starting to set and Edward said that we had better get going.

Not, two seconds after we got to the car my bag was ringing. I opened it to find a phone just like the ones Edward's family carried. I answered and of course it was Alice. She walked me through everything I needed to do to finish my look she wanted me to have for this evening.

When I hung up I noticed we weren't moving anymore and so I looked to see where we were. We were back at the hotel. What was going on? Edward helped me out of the car and we went to dinner in the nicest restaurant here. After dinner we got back in the car and there on the seat were a dozen roses with a note. The note said simply to open the glove box. Edward was in the car by then and watching me. I opened the glove box and in it was a velvet box. Edward pulled it out and opened it for me. It was a gold necklace with an hourglass hanging from it. There were also other charms in the box with it.

"Those are for your bracelet," Edward said.

There were only three different ones in the box but there were two of each so that I could change the charm on my necklace if I wanted to. There was a clam that opened and had a pearl inside, a gold heart with a single diamond on it, an apple, and another hourglass for my bracelet. They were all beautiful. Edward put them on my bracelet careful not to let either of my other charms get covered. He always thought about things like that. He then fastened my necklace around my neck.

I had no idea where we were going but when we stopped it was in front of a theater. He paid a valet to park the car, blindfolded me and took me inside. Once we were seated he took the blindfold off. We were seated in one of the balconies that lined the side of the theater. The ones where all the rich people in the movies sat. I tried asking what we were going to see but he only smiled and told me to be patient.

It wasn't long before the play started and I recognized the music. We were here to see Les Miserables. I was in shock. Why would Edward take me to see this? It didn't take long before I was captivated. When Fantine died I started to cry. It was sad all she wanted was to take care of her little girl and it had ended up killing her. It made me think of Edward's mother and how with her last breath she asked Carlise to take care of Edward and save him. By intermission I was so engulfed in the show that it took me a minute to realize that the house lights had come back up.

Edward was watching me now. I wondered how long he had been. I looked at him and blushed. I then looked down feeling self conscious. He lifted my face until my eyes met his. He ran his finger along me cheek and then let go.

"What do you think?" he asked.

"It is wonderful. Though there are things in this that remind me of you," I confessed.

"Things that remind you of me, what?"

"Well, just little things like your mother dying and asking Carlise to take care of you and save you just like Fantine asked Valijean to do."

"Well, I guess I can see that but Bella that happened to a lot of people back then."

As he said that the lights started to dim and the show started again. It opened with a love song in the second act. I spent the rest of the show thinking about how it seemed to be a story about Edward. I had a hard time getting it out of my mind. There was one line that Marius said in a song in act one that was stuck in my mind. "… A ghost you say a ghost maybe, she seemed just like a ghost to me one minute there then she was gone." That was a good way to describe what it was like when Edward disappeared. The song went on and said "… Red I feel my soul on fire, Black my world if she's not there, Red the color of desire. Black the color of despair…" It was so true. That was just how it felt.

It was then that I came back to reality and it was Eponine singing about having Marius at her side but only in her dreams. I couldn't help but think of Jacob. It made watching the rest of the show very difficult. Now that I had renamed the characters it seemed so much more real to me.

Once the show was over and I was crying Edward just held me until I was ready to go. When we got home he took me to my room and let me get ready for bed. When I came out of the bathroom he was waiting for me and held me close and sang my lullaby to me. I fell asleep and had strange dreams of wolves fighting vampires and Jacob disappearing from in front of me. I woke up suddenly calling Jacob not knowing where he went. I told Edward about it and he said there was nothing to worry about. I was just dreaming. That I must have connected with characters from the show and personalized it. That seemed to make sense so I went back to sleep. When I woke up in the morning Edward was holding me in his lap. I must not have been sleeping very well. I asked him what had happened. He told me that if he hadn't been holding me I would have broken something because I was fighting in my sleep. I was kicking and throwing punches until he took me in his arms then I slept peacefully the rest of the night.

I got out of bed and took a shower. I just needed to clear my head. I knew that today we were going to The Globe Theater and to Carnaby Street. I was excited for the first part of our day. This was the day that Alice got to plan herself. When I got out once again breakfast was ready, and after breakfast Alice got me ready again. Today's primping was easier than yesterday. She dried my hair and curled it with an iron today so that I had soft curls. She pulled a few into a pony and left the rest. My makeup was minimal today. She sent me to get dressed when she was done and I looked at her praying that my shoes today were a little more realistic. I wasn't in the mood to try my luck again today. The only reason I didn't kill myself on my shoes yesterday was Edward.

When I got to my room I was happy to see that they were pink canvas tennis shoes. The same shade as the ones I wore yesterday. My outfit for today was easier too. It was a polo that had the same floral as the under dress I wore yesterday but with a solid pink collar. She had it pair with a pair of overalls and the same pink ribbon that she had me put through the belt loops yesterday. I got dressed and was a lot more comfy today. I didn't feel like all eyes would be on me. I put on the necklace that Edward got me but with the heart charm on it today. I then grabbed my bag and went out in the front room ready to go. Everyone looked at me when I came out and everyone turned to look at me. I blushed as I closed my door and walked over to them.

Alice piped up then and said ok lets go. We all went out to the car and Alice Rosalie and Esme climbed in the back so that Edward and I could sit up front together. It was a quiet drive to the theater too quiet it seemed. Once we got there though everyone seemed happy so I let it go. We spent the whole morning and part of the afternoon there looking at different things. We would have been there longer but Alice insisted that we leave to go do some shopping. So once again we climbed into the car. A short drive later we were shopping. Alice and Rosalie took me to shop with them while Esme took Edward. After Edward and Esme left us Alice said that all of today's shopping was dedicated to me and Edward so that we could find a gifts for each other. I knew what I wanted to get but finding it would be a little harder. Getting it home in one piece would be even harder. I wanted to get a glass piano for him.

"Bella, that is perfect," Alice said obviously having just seen what I decided to get for Edward.

She then took my hand and started to drag me towards the trinket shops. It took looking in seven or eight shops before I found what I was looking for. The sales person came over and was very helpful, they must work on commission. She showed us all the options for setting the piano. As soon as I saw the music box setting I started to look and see what you could do for the music part of it. I noticed that you could put your own song on it if you had a CD copy of it. Immediately I wished that I had the CD I had gotten for my last birthday with me. That's when Alice pulled it out. She handed it to me and I thought I was going to burst I was so excited. I told the Lady that I wanted the music box with the mirrored glass. She asked what song I wanted and I told her I wanted the create your own and then handed her the CD. She said it would be about an hour before it was ready so we left and I let Alice go wherever she wanted. I was so happy that I had found exactly what I wanted that I didn't care what we did. An hour later we picked up the music box which we had gift wrapped and then went to meet Edward and Esme for dinner.

When we got back to the hotel Alice told me not to get out. I looked at her confused. Edward said that they were just going to get our bags we were going to fly home tonight. We were needed at home. I realized then that that was the reason that it was so quiet in the car today. Ten minutes later we were joined by the rest of the group.

We were on the plane headed home and Edward was humming my lullaby.

**Please Please Please let me know what you think. **

**Oh and I don't own any of these characters. I wasn't the creative genius behind Les Mis or Twilight.**


	7. Missing

**I dont own any of the characters i write about Stephenie Meyer does.**

**Chapter 6: Missing**

THE PLANE LANDED IN BOSTON AT LEAST I THINK IT did. I was asleep at that point. All I remember is landing in Seattle. We got out and took the bus to our car. Edward drove home in silence. Once again I got the feeling that there was something that they were not telling me. It was driving me crazy. What was it they didn't want me to know?

I started to run through a list in my head. Charlie was still out of town with the guys. I had talked to him before we left London so it couldn't be him. Jasper and Emmitt were out hunting and Carlisle had work so that accounted for my family. Alice couldn't see the wolves so it couldn't be anything to do with them. Ugh this is getting so annoying. Then we pulled up to the house.

We all got out of the car and Alice ran into the house with Rosalie and Esme. I stood there with my mouth hanging open. What had happened here? There were broken windows and the front door was off its hinges. I almost fell from the shock of seeing the house like this. I started to tear up I felt so horrible for them.

Edward gathered me up in his arms and took me into the house. Immediately I wished he hadn't. It was even worse in here. Alice was looking for something, and talking to herself as she looked. She kept mumbling it was here it was sitting right here. Edward stopped her and asked what was there. A note of some sort was supposed to be sitting on the piano and it was gone. I didn't know how she expected it to still be here with the state the house was in, but who would take a letter? There was so much other stuff that could have been taken but all that was missing was this letter.

I looked at Alice, "Why do you need this letter what is so important about it?"

"It is a letter from the Volturi. I wanted to see what they had to say. I don't know what happened. My visions went blank last night and that was why we came home."

I ran outside as soon as she went back to looking. I needed air all of a sudden and felt like I wasn't getting any inside. Edward followed me out and told me to call Charlie. He didn't have to ask me twice. I pulled out my phone and dialed Charlie's number. It was ringing and then after what seemed like forever Charlie picked up.

"What is it Bells?" Charlie asked seeming distant. Only then did I realize that he would be at the game.

"I just wanted to make sure you were ok and ask if you were having fun," I lied. I was really calling to check and make sure he was still there.

"I'm fine. We are having fun. Hang on Jake wants to talk to you."

Next thing I knew Jacob was on the other end.

"Hey Bells," he said.

"Hi Jake. What's up?"

"I just wanted to make sure that you are ok. I was out on watch last night in case anyone came here after your dad and Sam said that something happened at the Cullen's place."

"Yeah something did but we don't know what. We are waiting for Carlisle to get home to find out. We just got back from our trip."

"Where did you go?"

"Shopping," I said with little enthusiasm.

"You went shopping and just got back and the attack was yesterday. Where did you go shopping?"

"Oh we went to Italy and then ran into someone and so we left and went to London to finish our shopping." I said as casually as I could. There was silence on the other end of the line. I could tell he was trying to figure out what to say so that Charlie didn't freak out that I left the country for the second time in less than three months.

"I'm glad you are ok. I have to go I want to finish watching the game. You got really good seats. Bye Bells."

I heard the other end click and the line was dead. Edward looked at me. I smiled and told him that everything was fine with them.

Jasper and Emmett got home soon after Edward and I went back in to help straighten things up. Emmitt asked what happened and we all looked at him. Edward said that we didn't know because Alice wasn't able to see anything. I remembered then what Jake had said.

"The wolves saw the whole thing. They were here. That's why Alice didn't see."

"What do you mean the wolves were here?" Alice asked trying to hide the anger that was starting to seep out of her.

"Jacob said that Sam knew about the fight and that could only mean that he was here. My guess is he was on patrol and caught the scent of the Volturi that were here and followed it."

Alice looked livid then. She stomped to the couch and threw herself down on it. Jasper went over to her to help. Emmitt and Rosalie decided to drive to the hospital to find Carlisle. He should have been home by now. Esme kept herself busy cleaning and told Edward and I to go have some fun. Once we were sure that was what she wanted Edward carried me up to his room. He set me on the bed and went to turn music on. He then came and sat by me on the bed. Before long he pulled me close and started to rub circles in my back. I finally broke down and started to cry.

"Bella, love, why are you crying?" Edward asked worry filling his voice.

"Look around Edward, look at what they did to your house. It is my fault. If I wasn't so dang fragile and human none of this would have happened."

Edward pulled me up so that I was looking in his eyes, "Isabella Marie Swan this is not your fault. They wanted a fight so they found one anyway they could."

"Edward if I hadn't been so pig headed and married you at the end of the school year like you wanted then I would be like you already and there would have been no reason for them to be here in the first place."

"Bella, are you changing your mind. We could leave now and be back before Charlie got back so that you could say your goodbyes."

I considered what he said for a moment. I was about to answer when Alice burst through the door. "Don't you dare do this Bella. I have played by the rules. There is no reason for you to go running off to Vegas now. The wedding is in six weeks and then a week after Edward will change you. So don't you dare do this. This is the one thing I have to make me happy right now, don't take it from me."

"Alice," Edward calmly said, "let's go downstairs. Rosalie and Emmitt are back and we are needed."

As we went down the stairs I could see that things were not the way they should be. But, the moment my foot touched the landing I felt a huge wave of calm wash over me. Jasper was obviously busy keeping everyone calm enough to talk and sort things out. I knew at that moment that I needed to be worried. Where was Carlisle?

That was when all eyes went to Rosalie and Emmitt. Neither of them looked happy nor did they want to talk. We sat in silence watching them waiting for them to say something. Five minutes then ten then Finally, I couldn't stand it anymore and I spoke and asked the question we all had for them.

"Where is Carlisle?"

They looked at each other trying to get the other to answer and then Emmitt spoke. "We don't know where Carlisle is he wasn't at the hospital. We asked if anyone knew where we could find him and they gave us strange looks. It took some quick thinking and we finally said that we had just got back into town from a trip and wanted to see our father. Then they told us that he had taken a leave."

Rosalie cut in then, "It is a six week leave and he said in the letter he sent them that he would see them at Edward and Bella's wedding."

It fell silent again after that and I could see that everyone was deep in thought over where he could be. I thought it was obvious though. In fact it was a little too obvious. If that was where he was and the note got to the hospital why was the note missing from here? What happened here to cause it to disappear? My mind was going in a totally different direction from theirs.

"Where do you think he went?" Alice finally said.

All I could do was look at her like she was seriously mental if she couldn't figure that one out. But when I looked around it was plain that that was the question of the moment. It looked like I was going to have to answer that one.

"Alice, think about it. The Volturi came for my father and he wasn't here. Then we ran into Jane and Heidi in Italy. They sent Demetri to get me and we had left. The only thing left to do 

was to come here and get someone important to me here but by then Jasper and Emmitt were gone on a hunting trip and Edward was with us. That only left Carlisle. They took him. He is now sitting in Voltaire because of me." I started to cry as I finished my last sentence.

Everyone looked at me like I was crazy to be crying and Jasper tried to help me but it was useless I was beyond help. There were so many emotions running through me that he couldn't use just one to calm me back down. I got up and was going to go outside when Edward grabbed me and sat me back down whispering to me that we needed to figure out what we were going to do.

Rosalie chimed in then, "We also heard that we were all supposed to be gone too. So what are we going to do? Do we all leave and leave Bella here she can't go too or do some of us stay or what?"

Edward answered, "Rosalie and Emmitt you will leave first so go pack and be ready to go in the next hour. Alice and Jasper you will leave after them and you will go in the morning. Esme Bella and I will stay here for a while at least until Charlie gets back and then we will leave too if we can."

At that everyone left to go and do their separate things to get ready for what was coming. An hour later Rosalie and Emmitt appeared with suitcases and told us they were going to their place and that we would be able to reach them if we needed to. Everyone but me seemed to understand what their place was, everyone but me that is.

The rest of the night went without any major events. We all watched movies and played games together. Alice told me that the invitations had arrived and that Edward and I should take the next couple of days to address then and get them out if it was possible. Leave it to Alice to give us homework for our wedding in the middle of all of this. Edward and I said we would try and get it done but made no promise.

After Alice gave us our assignment Edward told everyone that I needed to get to bed and took me up stairs. I took my human moment and went to lie down next to Edward. He started to play with my hair but was very quiet. I didn't understand. Then he kissed me but it was different from other times. There was sadness in it. I looked up at him and he must have sensed my wonder at what was going on.

"Bella, I love you but it is starting to get dangerous for you again and again it is because of me. I am so sorry."

"Edward, this will all be over soon and you didn't put me in danger I put myself there. I fell in love with you and I want to be with you forever so stop blaming yourself, and from where I am sitting the one in danger right now isn't me it is Carlisle and that is my fault to so stop beating yourself up over it."

He cradled me in his arms then and looked as if he would be crying if he could and then he smelled the top of my head and kissed me. Then he started to him my lullaby and rub circles in my back. I loved when he did this. It made it feel as if all was right in the world if only for that moment. I was soon asleep and dreaming. My dreams that night were not very restful. I dreamed of running through corridors looking for Carlisle and screaming his name but the 

corridors just kept going. I was getting nowhere looking for him. Then Jane jumped out in front of me and I woke up screaming.

Edward had me in his arms and was telling me it was ok I was only dreaming. Somehow I knew I was dreaming but it had seemed so real. It scared me when dreams felt that real. I started to cry and Edward just held me and told me it was ok that he was there and nothing was going to happen to me. I finally calmed down enough to talk to him.

"Was I talking again?"

"You were yelling for Carlisle. Alice came in to check on you when you didn't stop."

"I'm so sorry Edward. I just can't handle this. I never thought that waiting this long would put your family in danger too."

"None of us did Bella. It isn't your fault. If we had thought that something like this would happen we would have taken extra precautions. Not one of us would have been alone ever."

I felt better when he told me that. I just felt horrid that the wolves got involved so Alice didn't see this happen. IF they hadn't of been so nosey we might have been able to get back in time to prevent this from happening. I asked Edward what time it was and when he told me it was only 3 in the morning I wondered what I was going to do. I didn't want to sleep anymore. I was scared to dream again tonight. Edward and I stayed in his room and turned on some music. We just sat on the bed for a while and then Alice came in.

"If you guys are just going to sit there you may as well get started on these," and she sat the invitations in front of us.

She and Edward started to address being as they had beautiful handwriting and I did not. I was therefore put in charge of stuffing them all. At about five they had finished addressing all two hundred of the invitations and there were two envelopes for each one. Alice got up and left claiming she needed to pack. Edward and I continued to stuff the envelopes. We took a break an hour later when Alice announced that she and Jasper were getting ready to go. They were going to Japan to do some sightseeing. There would be plenty of shopping done too if I knew Alice which I like to think I do. I gave Alice a hug and the usual nod to Jasper as they left. Esme told us to bring the invitations down stairs and she would help us finish. Between the three of us we had them stuffed sealed and stamped in a matter of an hour.

Now that that was done we were free to enjoy or time and not have to worry about getting tasks done for Alice while we waited for Charlie to get back. Esme told us to go and do something she wanted to finish getting the house back in order. Edward and I didn't want to go far so we went to our meadow and spent some time there watching the clouds and talking. Talking eventually led to kissing and then we decided we should get back to the house so that we could help Esme with the windows and doors that needed to be replaced.

By the time we finished that I needed to eat so Edward made dinner for me. After I ate way more than I should have we all settled in on the couch and watched a movie. I couldn't help but feel bad for Esme. Her mate her Carlisle was missing. I wished there was something I could do. I spent the whole movie sitting in Edward's arms trying to think of what I could do to bring 

Carlisle back. When I woke up I was in Edward's bed I had no idea how I got there. Edward must have carried me up when I fell asleep watching the movie.

It was Saturday and Charlie would be home sometime today. Esme was going to drive me home and talk to Charlie about me going on a trip with her so that we could get to know eachother better. At least that was how we were going to present it to Charlie. In all actuality Edward and I were leaving together and she insisted on staying here to watch over Charlie and see if Carlisle came home. I was just praying she didn't go missing too.

We spent the morning playing games and having fun then around two Esme and I left. Charlie was just unloading his stuff from the Cruiser when we pulled up. I got out and ran to Charlie and gave him a hug. Esme followed behind me and welcomed Charlie back. He invited her in and she accepted.

"Charlie," Esme began, "I had a favor to ask of you."

"What is it I do owe you for taking such good care of my girl."

"I was wondering if you would allow me to take Bella with me on a trip so that I can get to know her better. The kids hog her to themselves whenever she is at the house and I would like to spend some one on one time getting to know her if that is ok with you."

"Not a problem I think it is a great idea when is the trip."

"Is anyone else going with you?"

I knew who the someone else was he was covering up asking about. He wanted to know if Edward was going.

"No, they are all on vacation with Carlisle for the next month and so I thought this would be a good time for me to get know Bella."

"We would leave on Monday morning and be gone for about two weeks. If that is to long I could shorten the trip."

"No, that is fine. I think I can live a couple of weeks without her it will give me a chance to get used to her being gone all the time. I am going to have to learn to feed myself again sometime why not now?"

"It is settled then. I will see you on Monday Bella. Have fun with Charlie this weekend."

I thanked her and she left. It was just Charlie and me. OF course Edward would show up sometime this evening and wait for me in my room. I helped Charlie unpack from his trip and started a load of laundry so that he would have clean clothes to wear tomorrow.

We spent the rest of the afternoon talking about his trip. I went and made dinner and Charlie found a game to watch on tv. I jokingly asked him if he really needed to watch more sports he had been at games for the last three days. He told me a guy his age never gets tired of watching sports. I just laughed. When I walked into the kitchen I almost screamed. Edward was sitting on the counter.

"What are you doing? You are supposed to be on vacation with Carlisle right now if Charlie sees you the whole trip is blown."

"I just had to see you. I wanted to make sure you were ok."

"I'm fine now get out of here before Charlie decides to come in here."

"Not a problem that wolf will be here soon. I can smell him. I'll see you later Bella."

Sure enough not two minutes after Edward left the doorbell rang. I looked to see if Charlie was going to answer it. He was already out of his seat and moving to the door. He let the Blacks in and then told me that he had invited them for dinner tonight. It was a good thing that Edward had warned me because I had already pulled out enough to feed an army knowing that Jacob would be here. I listened to the conversation out front it was about the game and then I heard someone get up.

Jacob came and joined me in the kitchen. He obviously wanted to talk. At least it looked like he did but he just came in and watched me cook for a while. When I got to a point where I didn't need to watch what was going on as closely I looked at him. He still didn't say anything so I started the conversation. That seemed to be happening a lot lately.

"Hey Jake, did you need something?"

"I um… well… Bella I did some thinking while I was in California. I think I want to try the best friend thing. I realized I don't want to live without you, even if it is just as friends."

"Jake," I was so happy, "that is great. I was hoping you would say that. I have wanted you back. I missed my best friend."

He smiled at me and pulled me into a hug. All too soon I had to remind him that I needed to breathe. He let me go and we talked for a while longer then I let Billy and Charlie know that dinner was done. After dinner we said our goodbyes and I went up to my room and the Blacks left.

Sunday went by without any major events. I just did laundry and packed for my trip that I was leaving on tomorrow. I went to bed early when I found out that Esme was going to be here at seven in the morning.

When I woke up I could smell eggs cooking and so I got up and went to the bathroom. I went and saw what was cooking. Charlie had made me breakfast. I sat down and we ate then Charlie left for work I went and showered and got dressed. Esme showed up not long after and Edward was gone. I got my bag and got in the car knowing that Alice would have seen this coming and packed me a bag before she left.

When we got to the house Edward was waiting in the Volvo and yelled that he had my bag already and that I just needed my purse and wallet. I hugged Esme and said thank you. Then Edward and I were off.

**A/N I want to know what you think of what I write so let me know. If you review I will write faster.**


	8. Trip

**Chapter 7: Trip**

EDWARD WAS DRIVING DOWN THE HIGHWAY NOT SAYING ANYTHING.

"Where are we going?" I asked when I could bear the silence no longer.

He just smiled that crooked smile that melts me and kept driving. I was starting to become anxious because I had no idea where he was taking me. I thought I would burst if he didn't say something soon and right at that moment he looked at me with scorching topaz eyes and opened his wonderful mouth.

"I thought I would take you to one of my favorite places. It isn't anything flashy like Las Vegas or Hollywood but I think you will like it. It was the first place I went after I left you last year. It was while I was there that I decided to try tracking."

I didn't know what to say so I just smiled at him. Then I had a million questions flood my mind at once. The thing to do was sort through them and chose the ones I had to have answers to.

"Can I ask you a couple questions?" I asked meekly because I didn't want to ruin the moment.

He looked at me and nodded then looked back out the window. I knew he was wondering what I would want to know and that he hoped I wasn't going to ask anything that would ruin what he had planned to do.

"Where about is the place you are taking me?" I decided to start with that one because it was the easiest.

"Don't worry it is in the continental United States," he smiled at me.

"I guess that is a start but could you be a little less vague about where?"

Umm, let's see," he said in a mocking tone, "it is west of the Mississippi."

I sighed he was toying with me. At least he cut it down by half though. I was trying to think of places he could be taking me.

"Are we going to fly?"

"No, I can drive there in a matter of hours."

Ok that didn't help. He can drive almost anywhere in a matter of hours the way he drove. Where the heck was he taking me? My brain was going into overload. He was definitely playing games now and he knew it. I smiled at him trying to hide how exasperated I really was with him.

"Is it east or west of the Rockies?"

"It is west. Bella don't worry about where we are going." He said as he looked at me then he thought better of finishing and changed tactics. "If I give you a state will you be happy?"

"Yes, give me a state and the questions about where we are going can stop."

"Ok. We are going to Utah."

"Utah?!" I said in total shock. What is in Utah?

"Yes, Utah. There are some beautiful places to go in Utah."

I sat and thought about what Edward had said. All I knew of Utah was Salt Lake. I had been to that airport many times in my travel between Phoenix and Forks. I had also seen the Mormon temple from the plane. It looked like a castle placed in the middle of a city. It was in the middle of this that I noticed we were in Pocatello.

Edward got off of the highway and turned to me. "Time for the human to eat," he said with a laugh.

I just smiled and moved closer to him. I hadn't realized what time it was or that I was even starting to get hungry until he mentioned it. We pulled into the Sizzler parking lot and went inside. It was three in the afternoon and cloudy so Edward didn't bother with a hoodie. We noticed that the restaurant was practically empty when we got inside.

We ordered the salad bar and then went to sit down. It was easy to find a place that was secluded with the restaurant as empty as it was. The waitress came and got our drinks and I went to get something to eat. As soon as I had finished we were back on the road.

Edward told me to try and get some sleep because tonight was going to be a long night. I really didn't want to sleep though and Edward could tell so he did the one thing he knew would make me sleep. He rubbed circles in my arm, being as he couldn't easily rub them in my back, and hummed my lullaby. I was asleep fast after that. There was no use fighting it.

When I woke up I was in a bed. I looked around and knew I was not in a hotel but a house. I got up and went to the bathroom so that I could see what I looked like. I combed through my hair and splashed my face with some water. I then brushed my teeth.

When I came out of the bathroom Edward was in the doorway to the room. "Would you like to see the rest of the house?"

I nodded and took his hand as he led me downstairs. At the bottom of the stairs was a huge room that was beautifully decorated with old world style furnishings. The piano was the first thing you saw, and the couch looked like you could just sink in and never want to get up. When you walked in a little farther you could see the dining room and it was furnished much the same as the living room. The kitchen was amazing. It looked like the hearth to a fireplace over the stove. It was so Edward.

He then took me to the basement where there was a bedroom bathroom and another living room. This one was a little more casual, but still had the same luxury that the room upstairs did. There was a bar down here and it seemed that this would be the room that everyone would gather in to play games.

He told me that he had put Carlisle and Esme's room down here and then he showed me. It was a cream colored room with a large dark wood Victorian looking bed. The bed linens were a rose pink and gold stripe and looked expensive. I could swear they were silk. There was also a desk 

in the corner so that Carlisle could do his work. The bathroom was very well decorated as well. It had the same gold color as the bedroom. There was a big tub and pedestal sinks. It was simple but wonderfully lavish at the same time.

We went back upstairs and he showed me the others rooms. Alice's room was a midnight blue and had a big four post bed in it that had a wrought iron canopy. The bed linens were black and white and very designer looking. Rosalie's was pale green with a bed much like Alice's but there was carving on the posts and the canopy had metal cut outs. Her bedding was red and white. The comforter had small roses on it. Jasper's room was cream and soothing just like Jasper. His bed had short posts and was arched up at the headboard and down at the footboard. His bedding was a pale blue and brown. It just screamed comfort. Emmett's room was the last one and it was very earthy. His bed was much like Jasper's but with blunt straight lines instead of the soothing curves that jasper's had. His bedding was brown tan and green.

Edward then led me back into the main bedroom which I guessed to be his. It was a pale gold color much like his room at home. The bed was a four post with iron work on the head and foot boards. It looked amazing. The bedding was gold and chocolate brown. The main part of the comforter had a detailed pattern on it. After Edward was done showing me the house he took me down and made me something to eat.

"This house is amazing. Who does it belong to?"

"I bought it for you. It was going to be a wedding present but I thought you might like staying here better than a hotel. It is a good thing that Esme had me buy you something else while we were in London last week."

I just smiled. I couldn't say anything. The fact that this was going to be a gift made me feel like my gift for him was not enough.

He sat a plate down in front of me and I started to eat. I asked what time it was. It was just after ten and we had somewhere to go. I finished and went to get my shoes.

We were in the car again but it was a short drive. I saw that we were at the foot of a huge mountain. I gave him a look like he was crazy if he thought I was going to be able to hike that in the dark. He just pulled me onto his back and took off up the mountain.

When we got to the top he set me down. I looked around. The view from here was breathtaking.

"I can't believe this was where you decided to go after Victoria. It is so calm and beautiful I don't understand."

"This isn't where I decided. It was in here."

He pulled me through a door that I hadn't noticed in the dark. We walked through a tunnel and then there was another door. He opened it and we went in. This room was bigger. He turned a light on for a moment just so that he could show me what the room looked like.

We were in a cave. It was the most amazing sight I had seen. Right in the middle was a huge rock coming off of the ceiling. There was a rail that went around it. He turned the light off then and you could see millions of little flashes go off all over the giant rock.

"Edward where are we?"

"We are in the caves of Mount Timpanogos. This chamber is my favorite. That is said to be the heart of the cave. It is my favorite because just like mine it is made of stone and doesn't move. It was while I was in this room that I thought a lot about you and how I could protect you without you knowing. You see you had my heart and so I needed to protect you and keep you alive or I would die too. That is why I decided to try my hand at tracking. I went after Victoria because she was the most immediate threat to your safety. You know the rest of the story."

We sat there in silence for a while. I needed to process what he had just told me. It was more proof that he never was going to be completely gone from me like he had said when he left last fall. I noticed Edward watching me trying to figure out what I was thinking and getting frustrated when he couldn't. He didn't say anything though.

"Edward, you really didn't mean what you said when you left did you? I can tell now. The fact that you kept trying to watch over and protect me has finally broken through and I know that you never could have left. Not completely."

He pulled me into his arms and held me close. We just sat in silence nothing more needed to be said. It was perfect and he was right. This was the best place in the world he could have taken me at this moment. It helped me to calm down and think rationally.

I knew we had a lot to do in the next few weeks and that we needed to come up with a plan. I was ready to do that now. I was ready to do whatever was asked of me to save Edward's family, my family.

Edward scooped me up and headed out of the caves. I hadn't realized how long we had been there. It was sunrise when we exited the cave. Edward went down as fast as he could so that we could get out of here before people showed up. It was going to be a very sunny day.

We got back to the house and in the light I could see that there were a lot of trees around the front of the house. It kind of reminded me of his house back home except that there were other houses besides his on this street. We drove down the winding driveway and parked in the garage. He took me out of the car and carried me into the house.

I smiled at him and said, "Welcome home," before he could say it to me.

"This is just practice for when I really get to carry you in and tell you welcome home Mrs. Cullen," he informed me.

I kissed him then and he let me. Things had been a lot less strict since the fight with Victoria. I had to pull away from it so that I could breath. That was one reason I couldn't wait to be like Edward and his family, I would no longer have to pull away so that I didn't suffocate to death.

Edward carried me upstairs so that I could shower and change into new clothes. He told me that my things were in the closet which was accessible from the bathroom. I thanked him and went to take a shower. I put on a pair of shorts and a blue tank top. It was warm enough here that I could get away with wearing this kind of thing. I pulled my hair up and came out. Edward had also changed and was now over on the other side of the room going though his music library. It 

wasn't as big as his one back in Forks but it was still large. He put in a cd and turned it down low so that it was back ground noise and came and pulled me into a hug.

When he let me go he looked at my clothes again and smiled. I knew that smile all too well. It was the same one he had when he took me to prom after the whole James thing and he said that he needed to thank Alice. I playfully hit him upside the head and turned and walked to look out the window. The view was wonderful. There were a lot of trees and birds flying through them.

Edward came and put his arms around me and whispered in my ear, "Are you happy here love?"

I turned to face him and gave him a huge kiss. Then I answered him. "I love it here but I don't know that we can come here right after I am changed. There are a lot of people here. What if I crave human blood? Everyone here would be in danger."

"Don't worry love I will help you. We will come here as soon as you are ready, not a moment before."

I turned and looked out the window again. I was thinking what life here would be like. There must be enough wild life to be able to live here or Edward wouldn't have bought a house here but it was sunny here. Why would he go somewhere that we couldn't be out around people?

"What do you want to do today?" he asked pulling me out of my thoughts.

"I think we should get some work done. We need to think about what we are going to do about Carlisle. Do you have any ideas?"

He smiled at me which was a sigh that he defiantly had at least one idea. "Well, we could always change you before the wedding. Then whoever has him would have no reason to keep him anymore. There would be no threat to them because you would be one of us. My other idea was to storm the Voluri and take him back by force. That would definitely start a war though."

"Changing me would start a war with the wolves," I reminded him.

"It won't if we negotiate with them and let them know what is going on. I think given the circumstances they would let me change you."

I didn't know what to think. Jake had said that it wouldn't matter. There were to be no exceptions to the treaty. What would this do? I didn't want to think about it but I knew that Edward was right and that we had to try and talk with them. Try to get them to see our side.

"Ok," I said quietly, "we can try and talk to the wolves. I am still unsure that this plan will work though. If they agree to it how soon would you change me? I need to be ready and I need to get Charlie ready."

"I think we would change you a few weeks from now so that we can get you somewhat under control before the wedding. We would still need to go through with it so that everyone can say their goodbyes to us. You would stay with Charlie but either Alice or I would always be with you. Then after the wedding we would go somewhere until you felt safe."

I just shook my head what else could I do? He had thought about everything. At least one of us was able to think about how it would affect everyone. I was in no state to think about it. I didn't want to think about how it would hurt my family. I was going to be away from them for a long time after this.

The rest of the week was uneventful. Edward had taken me to the cave a couple of other times and we would picnic there. To me it was the most romantic spot, it was our spot.

On Sunday morning there was a knock on the door. Edward went to get it. It was Esme. She asked how we were doing and what we had been up to. We told her all about our week. She told us what the others had been up to and that they were going to meet up with us in a couple of days. Edward smiled and I knew what he was thinking.

I showed Esme where her room was so that she could put her things away. I left her and went upstairs to see what Edward was doing. When I got up stairs, though, I heard an unfamiliar song coming from the piano. I went over and saw Edward sitting and playing. He stopped when he saw me. I asked what he was playing and he told me it was a song he had started working on when we got here.

"Play it for me," I begged.

"It isn't finished and I was hoping it would be before you heard it."

"Please."

"Ok but remember it is just a work in progress."

I sat down in one of the oversized chairs that was in the room and he started to play. It was such a mesmerizing tune that I didn't even notice Esme come up and sit in the chair next to me. When he stopped I smiled at him. Esme stood up and went to the window.

"Edward that was lovely. I haven't heard you play anything that beautiful since you wrote the lullaby for Bella. What is the inspiration for this one?"

Edward grinned and looked down. It was the first time that he ever seemed embarrassed. "It is another song inspired by Bella. It is a song about her and this house. It was just a house to me until she came here and now I know it will be a home. Every room is full of her now. In fact this house is so full of her that I am constantly hearing music in my head and needed to write so that I could think."

Esme smiled at me then. "Bella you are such a joy in our family. You have made Edward happy for the first time and we will never be able to thank you enough."

I went red. How do you answer back to a remark like that? I just thanked her for everything and for taking care of Edward so that we were able to find each other. It sounded really mushy and I couldn't believe that it came out of my mouth. I ran up the stairs then and into my room. I flung myself on the bed and thought about what I had just said. I was in shock.

Edward came up and checked on me a little later. I was back to normal by then but too embarrassed to go back downstairs. I had turned on a cd and was in our room dancing when he 

walked in. He was shocked because I had told him I hated to dance and I did. This was more jumping up and down and not really dancing to me. He turned the music off and told me I needed to come down and eat.

After dinner was all sat and watched tv together. After about an hour we decided that maybe a game would be better and we all went down to the basement and picked out a game to play. We decided on Yahtzee because Edward wouldn't be able to cheat. It was a game of chance. Edward still won though. I went to bed after the game and Edward came with me leaving Esme to herself.

All the way up the stairs I told Edward that he should go and spend time with her. He had the rest of eternity to be with me but she needed someone right now. He assured me that once I was asleep he would go spend some time with her. I agreed and let him take me upstairs. I brushed my teeth and got ready for bed. Edward sang me to sleep like he always does.

When I woke up in the morning I could smell breakfast cooking downstairs so I went in the bathroom and washed my face. I went downstairs as quietly as I could. When I was half way down I could hear them talking and thought that maybe I should go back upstairs and wait a little while. Then Edward came around the corner and told me to come and eat.

It was overcast today so we decided to take Esme to the caves and go on the actual tour. It took us most of the morning to hike up to the caves being as they had to go at my speed. When we got to the top we waited for the next tour and after the tour we had to hike back down. When we got to the car we asked Esme what she thought of it. She was very emotional as she told us how wonderful she thought it was.

When we got home Esme started to make dinner. Edward and I asked if we could help and reluctantly she let us. After dinner we played games again. It was kind of nice to do normal things again. It felt like I was with my family.

The next morning I woke up to Alice jumping on my bed. After I woke up and washed my face she asked how I liked my trip. I told her how much I was loving it. She pulled me down the stairs then and I saw that it wasn't just her and Jasper that were there. Emmett and Rosalie were sitting on the couch watching tv. I was told to eat because we had things to do today. I ate and went upstairs to shower and get dressed. To my surprise Alice wasn't there when I got out. She was letting me dress myself for once.

When I came back down everyone was at the table and waiting for me.


	9. Meeting

**As most of you who have read my work know. I do not own these characters because I am not the amazing Stephenie Meyer. I wish so much that I was though. She is awsome.**

**Chapter 8: Meeting**

IT WAS A LITTLE INTIMIDATING WALKING OVER TO A Table OF VAMPIRES THAT WERE ALL WAITING FOR ME. THEY COULD HAVE started without me. They would know better that I would what needed to be done. I took my seat and looked at Edward. I had no idea what we were going to do.

"As we have discussed, we were all to take some time and relax. With that we were also to think about what we are going to do about Carlisle's disappearance. Bella and I have talked over a couple of solutions and feel comfortable with one more than the other," Edward said as he took charge of the meeting.

I looked from him to Alice. I was wondering what she would think. I also wanted to know if she had seen anything.

"What is your idea for how we should proceed?" Emmett asked.

Edward looked at me then at everyone else. I nodded to him to tell them because I didn't want to say anything. "Bella and I are willing to change her before the wedding. That way when they show up for the wedding Carlisle will be ours again and there will be no reason for anyone from the Volturi to stay. However we want to know what you all think becau…"

I looked up at Edward to see why he had stopped. He was looking at Alice. She had slipped into one of her trances and Edward was waiting for her to come back so that he could finish what he was telling everyone. A few minutes later Alice came too and smiled at Edward.

Edward finished what he was going to say in double time because he wanted to know what Alice had seen, "Because Carlisle is your family too and if you want something done sooner than tell me what you propose to do." As soon as he finished the comment he turned to Alice and without a word looked at what she had seen.

Jasper was impatient to find out and so while Edward was looking he asked, "What did you see? Is Carlisle ok or does Edward and Bella's plan work?"

Alice smiled at me then and waited a moment more before answering. By the time she started Edward had his arm around me and he was smiling also. "Edward and Bella's plan is perfect. Although I think you should change her sooner than you plan to. That way she has more time to become accustomed to our way of life and will not be as anxious on her wedding day. That and if you do it soon enough word will get to the Voturi by way of the spy they have in Forks and Carlisle will be back."

Everyone smiled at me then, everyone but Rosalie. I wondered what was going through her mind. She must want to have Carlisle back and the only way was if I changed. I knew about her reservations and surely she would put them aside if that meant having Carlisle home soon. I could tell that I was going to have to talk to her about this.

Edward seemed satisfied and said that everyone could go and relax. I remained in my seat and let everyone else leave. Rosalie was ushered away from the table by Emmett. I knew he was going to try and talk to her about how this had to happen. I would let him do what he felt he needed to do first. I would wait to talk to her until this evening.

After everyone had left I looked up. Edward was still there waiting for me. I gave him a weak smile and he took me in his arms and carried me to the piano. He sat me down and started to play the familiar tune. It was my lullaby. I felt better and when he finished I kissed him. He slid off of the piano stool and took me in his arms. He carried me up to our room and without taking his eyes off of me set me down on the bed. He then went and chose a cd from the shelf and turned it on. He turned the volume up so that we could talk without the others trying to listen.

"Alice wants me to change you two weeks after we get back. That way you would have a month to become accustomed to our way of life and settle in with your new life. I want to know when you want me to change you though. I saw the look on your face when Alice said she thought I should change you sooner than we planned."

"I don't know. Part of me wants you to change me right now and another wants to wait as long as possible. I am worried about Charlie. You said that I will be stronger than all of you when I am changed because of the blood that will still flow through me. What if I were to go after him? Would you be able to stop me? I just don't know if it is a good idea for me to stay with him after I am changed."

"Bella, my love, you need to stop worrying so much about this. Everything is going to be fine. Alice has seen what is going to happen and she wouldn't make any suggestion that would change that outcome. You won't do anything to hurt Charlie. In fact you won't do anything to hurt anyone. It amazed me when I saw it in Alice's mind."

"What do you mean I won't do anything to hurt anyone? Am I not normal ever? Are you saying that I will be a freak as a vampire too?" I don't know why this worried me any normal person would be overjoyed that they wouldn't be a threat to those they loved. I was upset though.

Edward looked at me like I was crazy and I could tell he was thinking the same thing I was. Why did I want to be normal when that kind of normal was monstrous? He took a moment to compose his face again and then he answered my questions.

"You are not going to desire human blood. I don't know why I only know the theories that everyone has come up with since Alice's vision this morning. They all know what exactly she saw now. They talked about it after they left the table. They all seem to think that you will be different because you are choosing to join us. I don't know if that is true or not but we don't have Carlisle here to ask so we will have to wait. As for being a freak we all are. We are Vampires how much freakier can you get."

I smiled at him knowing that he was just trying to make me feel better. It worked though. My mood was much lighter now and I felt like joining everyone else. We left our room to go see where everyone was but we found no one except for Esme. Edward listened for his brothers and sisters then and quickly grabbed me and told me to say something. He must have stumbled upon something he didn't want to. Esme and I just laughed.

"It serves you right for prying into their thoughts. You should have known better when you couldn't find them," Esme said in her motherly tone.

Edward looked at me and then scooped me up and took me to the basement. He must have really wanted to get away. It was too bad that it was sunny or else I would have suggested going to our place. We turned on the tv so that there would be some kind of distraction but I could tell that Edward wanted to talk. I never gave him a straight answer about when I wanted him to change me.

It didn't take him long to ask again, "Bella, you never gave me and answer, not a real one."

I decided to be coy and asked as sweetly as I could, "What question would that be?"

"Alice wants me to change you in two week's I want to wait four weeks. When would you want me to change you?"

I was silent for a while and Edward didn't say anything to rush an answer from me. He could see I was thinking about this very hard. When I did answer I was very quiet.

"Edward I don't know when I want you to change me yet. Let me think about it for a day or so."

"Bella, I don't know how much time we have to decide what we are going to do. Alice's vision was of me changing you but it didn't show where. The sooner we decided this part the sooner her vision will become clearer. I don't want to push you…"

"Let me go to our room by myself. Give me an hour and then come up. I will give you my answer then."

I got up then and walked to the stairs. I turned and smiled at Edward to let him know that I wasn't upset with him. I then walked up the stairs. As soon as I got to our room I turned on the music and pulled out a pad of paper and a pencil.

I started to make a list of the pros and cons to changing now verses when we got home. That didn't take me long. There weren't many pros for either one. Though, the pros to here kind of outweighed the pros to wait until we got home. If he changed me here it would seem right. This was my home, my house that Edward bought just for me. It would be romantic in a way.

I decided I needed to take my mind off of it for a little while so I went into the bathroom and started to run the water so that I could take a shower and relax. I quickly undressed and was about to get in when I heard a quiet knock on the door to my bedroom. I ignored it. Whoever it was could wait. I needed to take this time to relax before Edward came up and I told him my decision.

The knock came a little louder this time. I still refused to answer it. Whoever it was must not be getting the hint that I needed to be alone right now because then there was a third knock and this one was on the bathroom door and not the bedroom door. There was also a voice to accompany it this time.

"Bella," that all too familiar female voice asked quietly, "can I come in? I need to talk to you before Edward comes up."

The next thing I knew the door was opening and Alice was walking in. Of course she knew I would let her in so she didn't wait. I didn't say anything and just let the water run over me.

"I know this has been a hard decision for you but everything is going to be ok. I have seen it. You don't need to worry."

"Thanks Alice. I am just a little scared that is all. I don't do well with the smell of blood ask Edward."

"Bella, it is going to be fine. You will be ok and I think that doing it here is terribly romantic. I had a feeling you would choose to change here so I packed you something to wear during the change I will get it out for you later."

"Ok," I replied and then she was gone.

I got out and toweled off and then I got dressed. There were a couple of things I needed to talk to Edward about. First, I was going to insist that we be married before this took place. Second, I wanted to try and do what we had talked about doing before I change and last, I wanted to have him change me here in our room with everyone around us.

I finished dressing just as Edward knocked on the door.

"Come in," I called as I walked out of the bathroom.

Edward came in and sat down on the bed. I walked over to where he was and sat down with him. He pulled me into his arms and just held me for a little while. I looked up at him and smiled. This was my favorite place to be. I was safe here, I felt love here.

He loosened his grip on me and turned me so that he could look into my eyes. "Have you made a decision?"

I nodded my head but said nothing.

"What do you want to do?"

"Edward we need to talk. I don't want you to change me without being married. Like I said I want to tie myself to you in every human way before you change me. That means we have a busy day tomorrow. We have to go get a marriage license and find a judge to marry us. Then tomorrow night I want us to try. You can change me here in this room on Friday morning. That way I will be past the pain when we leave on Monday."

Edward didn't say anything. Obviously he hadn't seen this when he saw Alice's vision this morning. He wouldn't have though this decision wasn't made then. I had made the decision to be married only minutes ago.

"If that is what you want love then that is what we will do. We need to go talk to the family now. Alice is going to have a fit if we don't come down soon."

I took his hand and we got up. We walked together to the stairs and then he picked me up and carried me down. He didn't use his vampire speed though. This was a moment that he didn't want to rush. It was one of the last we would have while I was still human.

When we got to the bottom of the stairs Alice was waiting for us and she looked mad. I gave her a look that was meant to say go sit down and we will explain, well more that I would explain. She seemed to get the message and she led the way to the table. The only regret I had right now was that I had not talked to Rosalie before this. I had no idea how she would take this.

Alice went to sit next to Jasper and Edward placed me in the chair across from her. He then positioned himself in the seat next to mine and took my hands in his. I looked to every person's face before Edward and I told them what we had decided to do. Emmett was all smiles as he usually was when I saw him. This was only because he was curious what kind of crazy human thing I might do next. Rosalie was surprisingly calm, though I could detect a hint of hurt at the same time. Jasper and Esme wore similar looks. They both seemed worried about what we were going to do. Jasper though also looked like he was trying to keep Alice calm. I didn't have to look at Edward because I knew he was feeling the same way I was. We both looked at Alice. She had the face I knew she would. She was furious and looked as though if I didn't talk soon she was going to murder someone.

I obviously took too long because Alice started to interrogate, "What are you thinking getting married tomorrow? You don't need to be married to change Bella."

That was when everyone's expressions changed to ones of shock and love and panic all at once. It was a pretty amazing sight to behold. I had no idea that a person's face could contort the way all of theirs had. I knew then that an explanation was in order. How was I going to start this one? I thought carefully for a moment and decided I should start from the beginning.

"I guess a full explanation would be the best way to go about this. Please try not to interrupt me and be patient. You can ask any questions you might have after I finish." I looked to everyone to make sure that they understood and then I continued. "You all know how much I love Edward. I made a promise to him that I wouldn't change until we were married. That was the one thing he asked of me when he agreed to change me instead of Carlisle. Then when everything happened with Victoria a few weeks ago I decided that I did want to be united with him in every human way possible before I became a vampire. It is for that reason that I want to be married before he changes me. I want to spend one night with him married before and so I have decided to let him change me on Friday. That means we have things to do tomorrow. We need to get married tomorrow and I know that there are things that need to be done before that can happen. Alice don't worry you will still get the wedding in August because we will tell no one about this wedding. To everyone concerned that will be the only wedding we have. Only you and Carlisle when he gets back will know the truth. We won't even tell Charlie. That way he can have his goodbye."

As soon as I finished Alice smiled at me. She seemed to be happy with my decision about how to go about everything. Then her smile changed and I knew what that smile meant. She knew why I wanted one night with Edward. I felt the blood rush to my face and turn it red. Emmett looked like he was going to burst. Edward turned to me and whispered to me that he would send the family to hunt that night so that we could be alone. I nuzzled into him and nodded.

Jasper broke the silence, "Bella, are you sure this is what you want to do?"

"Yes, it is what I want. Edward and Alice assured me that everything will be ok when we get home and that I don't need to worry about hurting Charlie or Jacob so I am perfectly at ease with this decision."

Everyone seemed satisfied with my decision but I could tell that Kasper was hurt that I wouldn't have the usual hard time that every other person who became a vampire had. I felt guilty that I wouldn't have a hard time at that moment. I knew how hard things were for Jasper still and I wanted to be able to help him.

Alice started to speak, "Ok if we are going to have a wedding tomorrow then we have a lot to get done tonight. Bella Rosalie and Esme come with me. Jasper you and Emmett take Edward and go do whatever it is that guys do before a wedding."

At that I was pulled up the stairs to Alice's room. As soon as all of us were in her room she closed the door and pushed me onto the bed. I looked at her very confused.

"Bella, don't be so naive you have to have a bachelorette party. I had a feeling this might happen so I brought the stuff we needed for it with me. This will of course only be a 'practice' party we will have to have another before the wedding back home. Don't worry we will have fun."

At that she popped a CD into the CD player. When it started to play I wanted to run from the room. It was a bunch of seductive love songs. I was wondering what Edward was doing with the guys and if he was as uncomfortable as I was with the girls. Esme and Rosalie asked Alice if they could leave for a moment because they needed to go get things from their rooms. Had Alice warned everyone about what I decided? Alice let them go and pulled me from the bed and blindfolded me. I was truly scared now. Why in the world would she need to blindfold me?

The next thing I knew Rosalie and Esme were back and asking Alice what was going on. Alice whispered something to them so fast that I couldn't understand a word of what she was saying. Five minutes later the blindfold came off. There were candles everywhere and the mirror was covered in fabric. The room looked so beautiful and romantic.

"What are we going to do?" I asked.

Alice pulled out a bag and set it on her vanity. She opened it and I saw that it was full of makeup and hair products. There was also a wig in the bag. I was really worried. Alice started to do my makeup and I noticed it was a more formal than usual. She also put a very strong perfume on me. As she did this Rosalie was pulling my hair up. Then they sent me to change my clothes. Alice said that what I was to put on was hanging in the bathroom. I wanted to know what was going on.

When I left to go to the bathroom I could hear Edward protesting whatever was going on downstairs. I wanted to run down and save him but Alice yelled at me to get my butt into the bathroom then. I went in and there was a skin tight high neck long sleeve blue sweater hanging in there with a mini skirt and a pair of thigh high black boots. Rosalie had pulled my hair into a French twist on my head. I got dressed and went back to the room. When I got back I noticed that Alice and Rosalie were wearing identical outfits to mine and had the same perfume on. The only difference in our outfits was the height of our heels. Alice had made it so that we were all the same height. Esme was laughing. Alice must have told them what was going on. Rosalie took one of the wigs out of the bag and put it on me. It was long and had soft flowing curls. Alice's wig was shoulder length and flipped out. Rosalie's wig was mid back and black like mine and Alice's but it was pin straight. I took one look at her and prayed that I would look like that when I became one of them. Alice called down to Emmett then and had him come up. When he got to the top of the stairs he took one look at us and smiled.

"Perfect," was all he said.

He led us all down stairs. I noticed as we got to the bottom that Edward had his back to us and was blindfolded. I had a sinking feeling that I knew what was going on. He was going to have to figure out which one of us was me but he wasn't going to be able to see or talk to us. He had to go totally by feel. That was why we were all dressed alike and why they had put a wig on me.

As soon as Emmett had us in place he told Edward what was going on. He was not allowed to use his power. He was not allowed to touch our faces. He could ask each of us one question and only Esme was allowed to answer. That way he didn't hear our voices. As he told Edward that we each were handed a pad of paper. Then they took Edward to the first girl. It was Rosalie. He first felt her hair and then her shoulders. He was obviously trying to get an idea of her height.

He thought for a moment and asked, "How did I find out you liked me?"

Rosalie would know this one. Alice had asked this question on the plane ride.

Esme read her answer, "You listened to my conversation with Jessica through her mind."

Edward then moved on to the second girl which was me and did the same thing. The question he asked me was one that I had side stepped on the plane.

"What happened on the mountain that made you think I would be mad at you and not want you anymore?"

I wrote my answer and Esme read it, "I wanted to make sure that Jacob wouldn't kill himself so I asked him to kiss me. He kissed and I kissed back so that he would fight and protect himself."

He seemed satisfied with my answer and moved on to Alice. Again he felt her hair and then he put his hand on her shoulders.

"What is your one request before I change you?"

I went red and Alice wrote her answer.

Esme said, "I just want us to try. If it doesn't work it doesn't work but I want to at least try."

Emmett and Jasper looked at me and I went even redder. They turned Edward away from us and asked which one he thought was me.

"I think Bella is the third one."

I wanted to laugh. Alice had done a good job at trying to be me. Maybe she did too good a job. They placed Edward in front of her and asked if he was sure. He said that he was and they took his blindfold off. Everyone started to laugh including me. Alice smiled and skipped over to Jasper. I was worried about what was going to happen next.

There were two chairs next to each other and Edward and I were told to sit in them. I guess that they decided to combine the parties this time being as it was a practice party after all.

"It is time for gifts," Alice announced.

Edward and I looked at each other. How embarrassing would this be? I was hoping that since Esme was going to be present they would tone down their gifts.

Rosalie and Emmett's gifts were first. Edward opened his first. It was a bottle of flavored bogy oil. It was my turn. I opened my gift and it was a red nightie. The top of it was lace and tied shut. Alice and Jasper went next. If that was how the gifts started I was scared to continue. I was already red. Were they trying to see how red they could make the human turn? It was my turn to go first. I slowly unwrapped the box and as soon as I saw where it was from I wanted to stop. Alice told me if I didn't open it she would. I opened the box and sure enough my face flushed even more. Edward looked at me and got an impish grin on his face. I pulled out the white intimates. They were shear with marabou feathers on the bottom. The top part was shear with ribbon bands. There was also a short robe to match and a pair of marabou feathered heels with it. Edward then opened Jasper's gift. It was a pair of deep blue silk boxers. Esme was last and she handed each of us a package along with a look of I'm sorry but this was Alice's idea. We looked at each other and decided to open them at the same time. That was a big mistake. Esme's gift made me blush the reddest of all. She had gotten Edward a set of candles and silk red sheets for the bed. For me she had gotten a black corset number that was all lace and had the clasps for thigh high socks, which she had also gotten for me. She also had gotten a pair of black elbow gloves and a pair of black heels.

Edward started to glare at his brothers. I didn't understand they hadn't said anything. Then they had the same impish grin that Edward had been wearing only a moment ago. I wanted to run from the room. Alice and Rosalie must have known what they were thinking because they started to apologize profusely for their husbands. Alice even hit Jasper upside the head trying to knock him back into his right mind.

When the party was finally over I went up to go to bed and Alice came with me. I asked where Edward was and she said that he was going to stay with Jasper tonight so that she could help me.

Please Please Please tell me what you think!!


	10. Preperations

**I am not Stephanie Meyer. No matter how many times I have wished on a start or thrown a coin into a well I haven't become her. These however are her amazing characters that I am borrowing.**

**Chapter 9: Preparations**

"HELP ME? HELP ME WITH WHAT? I AM JUST GOING TO BED. I NEED EDWARD. I DON'T SLEEP UNLESS HE HUMS MY LULLABY IN my ear and is rubbing circles in my back."

"Don't worry. I have it all taken care of," she said as she walked over to the CD player.

She shoved me into the bathroom and told me to shower. I still had no idea what she meant by help me. I took my time in the shower and washed all the makeup off of my face. When I got out I found a new pair of pajamas waiting for me. They were a pale blue and made of silk. I put them on and went to see what Alice was doing.

As I walked out I noticed that Alice wasn't alone. She was having a quiet conversation with Edward. What was going on? I ran over to Edward and threw my arms around him.

"Don't leave me with her," I begged, "she won't tell me what is going on. You know it always scares me when she starts doing this. Please don't leave me alone with her at least not until she tells me what she plans on doing to me. What kind of help is she going to give me?"

Edward looked at Alice and then back to me and I knew they were having one of those silent conversations that annoy the heck out of me. Afterwards Alice shrugged and walked out of the room though and I knew I had won.

Edward carried me to the bed and tucked me in. He then lay down next to me and started to rub circles in my back but he remained quiet. I turned so that I could look in his eyes. I looked into his eyes and saw a million questions floating through. I wanted to scream and ask him what he was thinking.

"Love," he said then, "do you really want to do this tomorrow? Do you really want to get married at city hall and not have your dad here?"

So this is what had been bothering him about our plan. He thought I would end up regretting it. I rolled my eyes and started to speak. "Yes, this is what I want. I want to do what I can to help our family. I want to bring Carlisle back if I can, and this time it is only me who can bring him back for good."

I saw a multitude of emotions flit across his face as he started to rub my back again. He kissed the top of my head and started to hum my lullaby. Whatever it was that was bothering him must have been calmed by what I told him. I wondered what it was. I would have to ask him when I woke up because almost at that exact moment I fell asleep.

I dreamt of Edward that night, as usual. It was a dream of our wedding as it had been every night since we had told Charlie. The only difference is that this wedding was much more intimate. There were very few people there. It was Edward and me and the rest of the Cullen's with the exception of Carlisle. Edward was waiting for me with Jasper next to him. Emmett walked me down the aisle. Alice and Rosalie were waiting for us and Esme was the one performing the ceremony. Everyone had their parts to play.

I awoke to a buzzing in my room. The alarm clock was going off. I looked at the time and saw that it was only five thirty in the morning. Why in the world would the alarm be going off this early let alone at all? Remembering my dream I started to giggle and turned to tell Edward about it. It wasn't Edward that was waiting for me though. Alice's big eyes were watching me wondering what was so funny.

As soon as I was able to speak I asked where Edward was. To my horror Alice told me I wouldn't see him until we got married.

"But we have to get the marriage license, and we have to be together to do that," I argued.

"I saw that you would make this decision yesterday and went to get it myself. It wasn't very hard to do. It is quite amazing what a fake ID can do for a person."

I slumped in defeat. I looked at Alice wondering what she wanted me to do at this ungodly hour. The sun wasn't even up yet. That was when she started bouncing up and down and I knew it wouldn't be long before she would be playing Bella Barbie again.

"What do you want me to do?" I finally asked her.

"Go get in the shower but don't lock the door I need to be able to get into your closet. We have so much to do today. You need to get your hair done and your makeup. Then you need to get dressed. After that there is shopping to do and then getting to the church. Esme will meet us there. She has her own things going on this morning. Rosalie will go with us and Emmett and Jasper are taking care of Edward."

I lay down and pulled the blanket over my head. I was not going to spend my last day as a human being pulled around Utah to every store Alice could think to go to. Alice seeing what I had done pulled the blankets clear off the bed and pulled me into the bathroom. She turned on the shower and started to walk to the closet. She told me if I wasn't in the shower by the time she got back she would put me in herself. Not wanting to relive the days of my cast on my leg I hurried and undressed. I had just barely gotten into the shower before Alice got back.

"You have ten minutes and then I need you to get out. We need to get going. I can't believe all the things I didn't pack for this. Then again I didn't know that you were going to get married this weekend. I only saw you decide to become a vampire."

I groaned when my shower wasn't going to be the sanctuary that it usually was. I went about the things I needed to do in the shower. I decided it was probably a good idea to shave now being as I didn't know what Alice was going to put me in. I then got out and put on my towel. Alice came in and handed me my undergarments and told me to put my towel over them because she wanted to get my makeup and hair done before I got dressed.

I did as she told me and sat down at the vanity that was one of the extravagances that Edward had put into our bathroom. As I sat down I noticed about a million torture devices that Alice planned to use on me.

Alice called Rosalie in and they went to work on my hair. It was the dreaded prom night makeover all over again. As soon as they had my hair dry they started with the curlers again. When the curlers were all pinned into my hair they started on my makeup. They put a silver eye shadow on my eyelids with a pale blue shadow on the lower part of them. They then put a, shade deeper, blue eyeliner on me. Then they put a pinky peach blush on and finished with a browned out pink lipstick. I thought they were done when I saw them pull out glue and tweezers.

"What are those for?" I almost screamed.

"These are to put on your fake eyelashes. Today is a special day and you deserve to look exceptionally amazing today."

As soon as they were on I was sent into my room to get dressed. There was a blue tank and a pair of cut off shorts sitting on the bed. I put them on and went back into the bathroom. I was shocked at how posh the outfit looked. They pulled me back into the chair and started to take the curlers out. They piled most of the curlers on top of my head and left a few hanging to frame my face. I put on a pair of scandals and went downstairs hoping to see Edward.

All that awaited me downstairs was a note sitting on top of the piano. It was from Edward.

_Bella,_

_I wanted to tell you how much I love you and can't wait to see you. Alice has the crazy notion that we shouldn't see each other until our wedding. Not wanting to upset her I agreed. It would probably be a better day for you if you just go along with whatever she wants. I promise that we will get back at her the next time she decided to get married to Jasper again. Try to have fun and I will see you this afternoon._

_Love eternally,_

_Edward_

I smiled and put the note into my purse. I then turned to Alice and told her I was ready to go. She smiled and started jumping up and down at me sudden change of attitude about the day. The next thing I knew I was in the back seat of Rosalie's convertible and speeding down the highway towards the mall.

When we got to the mall Alice pulled me out of the car and into one of the big department stores in the mall. We went to the junior's section and started to look at dresses.

"Alice, what are we looking for?"

"Dresses for the wedding, Rosalie and I have nothing to wear and you need a white dress."

Just then Rosalie called Alice over and showed her a blue dress. It was a halter dress with a plunging neckline and no back. Alice said that it was perfect and they each got one in their size. Then they looked for a white dress for me and couldn't find one that they approved of so they paid for their dresses and took me and ran to another store. When we got there they did the same thing and found a white dress. It was a long tank dress that crossed in the back and had a jeweled O there the straps crossed. As soon as they saw me in it they decided it was the dress. Alice decided that they needed to find ties for the guys because they wouldn't think to get them and a dress for Esme to wear. We found a Navy blue dress that had a jacket that they claimed was perfect for Esme and then they went and got blue ties to match their dresses and a deep blue tie for Edward that had white pinstripes on it.

After they paid for everything they insisted on going to Victoria's Secret to get something for tonight. They claimed that I should wear something that Edward had not seen. They also promised to think of anything but what I get here. I grudgingly agreed and we went in. I actually found something that was very me. It was a not super see through white lace chemise gown with a matching pair of panties. I also got a white robe to wear with it.

We went to the car then and Rosalie was off again on Alice's orders. We were going to get flowers now. I didn't understand why we needed to do all this. I was going to have another wedding in four weeks and it was going to be big.

When we got to the florist shop Alice went in and started to tell the lady what she needed. The lady told us it would be ready at two and Alice paid and left. It was now after noon and Alice remembered that I was still human and needed to eat. We went to subway and I got a sandwich and lemonade. After I ate we went for a drive just to relax. At two we went and picked up the flowers and then drove to the church.

When we got to the church Alice had Rosalie take me into the bride's room and she went to work with all the flowers. As soon as she was done she joined us in the bride's room. Alice and Rosalie changed into their dresses and when Esme showed up gave her dress to her.

Alice went to check on the boys so that she could give them their ties. When she came back she asked if I wanted to play a game to pass the time. We played a short game of truth or dare. It was a boring game being as we couldn't do any dares that involved the boys. At three thirty Rosalie finished doing my hair while Alice touched up my makeup. When they were done they let me look in the mirror and I was in shock. I looked amazing.

There was a knock on the door then and Emmett asked if he could come in. I wanted to laugh and a small giggle did escape.

"Bella, why are you laughing?" Alice asked me shocked at the fact.

"You don't understand. This is just like my dream. In it Emmett walked me down the aisle and Esme officiated the ceremony. Jasper was the best man and you and Rosalie were the bridesmaid and maid of honor. I didn't know which was which because you were both up front and dressed alike when the dream started."

As I finished explaining the familiar wedding march started and Alice put us all in line. Rosalie walked down first followed by Alice. Then it was Emmett's and my turn to walk down the aisle. Jasper kept Edward's back to me until Esme asked who gave this woman away.

"I dunno, I'm not sure that Edward deserves such a wonderful, beautiful, special girl."

Rosalie gave him a look and Alice looked as though she was going to fall on the floor in a fit of laugher.

"Ok fine, I give this girl," Emmett finally said.

He leaned down and gave me a kiss on my forehead. He whispered that he loved me and was happy for me in my ear. That was when Edward turned around. I wished I had a camera so that I could take a picture of his face. He had that wonderful smile that I loved only it seemed bigger and more excited today. His eyes glistened like gold does in the sun.

Esme led us through our vows and pronounced us husband and wife. I started to cry and Edward asked what was wrong. I told him nothing was wrong except that Carlisle and my family were not here to share this with us. I was happy truly and incandescently happy. Edward kissed me and took me in his arms. He carried me down the aisle and out to the car.

We met everyone an hour later at The Olive Garden. We all had changed out of our clothes that we wore for the wedding. After dinner we went to the house and played games for a while. After Edward had killed Emmett and Jasper at Super Smash Brother's repeatedly Alice announced that she was going to go hunting and wanted to know if anyone wanted to go with her. Everyone but Edward said they wanted to go and they all went to change yet again today so that they could hunt.

After everyone had left Edward carried me to our room and we watched a movie. After it was over I went to take a shower and get ready for bed. I took my time in the shower wanting everything to be perfect. This was the time I had been waiting for but now as it approached I was scared and timid. I didn't understand.

I got out of the shower and brushed my hair. Then I put on a little makeup the way that Alice had shown me to. I then finished drying off and put on the outfit I had gotten at the mall today.

When I came back into our room there were candles everywhere and rose petals on the floor around the bed. Edward was turning on music and so he had his back to me. I waited in the doorway for him to turn around.

When he finally did turn to me I saw that he had his shirt part way unbuttoned like he did the first time he took me to the meadow. He took one look at me and a huge smile spread across his face. He came and gathered me in his arms.

As he carried me to the bed he whispered in my ear, "You look more beautiful then I remember. You put my memories of you to shame Mrs. Cullen. I love you for it."

At that he kissed me and set me on the bed. My heart started beating even faster and I thought I was going to die it was going so fast. He then climbed onto the bed next to me and started to hum with the music. I noticed it was the song he had been working on when we got here. I blushed because I knew it was a special song that he wrote just for me.

I kissed him and said, "Thank you for the song. I love it. I love you more though Mr. Cullen."

He cradled me in his arms and stroked my cheek. After a little while I decided I was ready and started to finish unbuttoning his shirt. He allowed me to take it off of him and knew what I wanted. He took charge then and undressed me carefully using all of his control.

It was a magical night. It was just Edward and me in our home. As he finished undressing me he leaned in and kissed me with more passion than he ever had before. He then took me into his arms and made love to me for the first time.

When we were finished, he dressed me again and put his boxers on. He then tucked me into bed and told me I needed to get some sleep because tomorrow was going to be a big day. He then put his arms around me and started to rub circles into my back and hum my lullaby like he always did. I fell asleep quickly that night in the arms of Edward, my now husband.

**...**

**Ok I am tired of only getting one or two reviews for each chapter. The more reviews the faster I write. I need to know if you want me to continue or not. There are about five or six more chapters to this story. Review and i will write them!!**


	11. Change

**Chapter 10: Change**

WHEN I WOKE UP THE NEXT MORNING EDWARD WASN'T THERE, IN HIS PLACE was another note in the same perfect old world script that was Edward. I quickly took it from its place on the nightstand and read it.

_**My Dearest Bella,**_

_**Don't panic everything is ok. I just had to go and get myself ready for today. I went to hunt as soon as I knew you were fast asleep and would not wake. Take your shower and get dressed. Do this quickly because Alice will most likely be in there soon. I will bring you breakfast as soon as I am back. I love you so much remember that please when you change today. **_

_**Your Loving Edward**_

After I read that I felt the tears start to fall. If this was how eternity with him would be then bring it on. I loved him more at that moment than I ever had before. At that moment I came to know that he would take every precaution he could to protect me now and forever. I only hope that he will let me protect him after all of this is done.

I looked back at the note and noticed that it said that Alice would probably come in here soon and that I should hurry and shower and dress. I took his advice and jumped from the bed running to the bathroom. I fell twice on my way and was sore by the time I got into the shower. I let the water run over me and took this time to relax and prepare myself. I knew that this was going to be painful and I wanted to be as ready as I could be.

As I was turning the water off, I heard the door to the room open and close. I quickly dried off and threw on my comfortable pajama pants and a tank top. I went out to see who it was. To my relief it was Edward and not Alice. He set the tray down on the bed and walked over to me. As he reached me I threw my arms around him and clung to him. He took me in his arms and held me whispering as he did how much he loved me and how sorry he was for the pain that I was going to have to endure.

When he set me down it was on the bed. He then placed the tray in front of me and told me to eat because I was going to need the strength. I did as he told me and he paced the room while I ate. Once in a while he would look over at me and I could tell that he was hurting because of what he was going to have to do.

I finally had enough of this and patted the bed next to me, "Come sit with me love."

When I was full I started to talk to him, "What is going through your mind?"

"I am just worried for you. This will be the sharpest memory you will have in your new life and it makes me sad that everything else from your life now will be forgotten."

"I knew that was going to happen before we did this. Don't worry," I said as I pulled out a notebook, "I have been keeping a journal of everything so that I can at least read about what happened while I was human."

Edward smiled then and took me in his arms pleased that I had thought to do something to protect the precious moments that had filled the last year and a half of my life. Right in the middle of this most precious moment Alice burst into the room and told the two of us to come down stairs.

When she left I turned to Edward, "What does she want?"

"I can't tell you love, I don't know myself. When I tried to read her mind all I found was her listing off all the designers that she still had to visit before school starts for her in the fall."

Wearily we went down stairs and Alice pushed us onto the couch. We looked at her and she was bouncing up and down. Obviously whatever was going on had her very excited. Her excitement seemed to scare me even more and I shrank into Edward. He pulled me into his lap and put his arms around me as he turned to glower at Alice.

"What is going on Alice? Bella should be taking this time to relax and prepare herself for what is going to happen in a couple of hours. You have her scared out of her mind."

"I wasn't trying to scare her. I have a present for the two of you. It is something that I think will mean more to you after all of this than before but I didn't want to wait three days to give it to you. So please just humor me. Jasper if you please."

Jasper handed her a remote and she pushed play. It was a movie of our time together. I watched and saw how our life together started and grew. When it came to the part where Edward had left I started to cry as I saw how everyone had felt when they left. During that part of the movie Alice filled it with clips of what the family had done and conversations about me that the members of my new family had had. Some of them I was guessing were private conversations that Alice had been sneaky to record. Then it went to where Alice came back and the fight I had with Jacob. From there it was filled with more moments of my life with the Cullen's. It had things from Italy and London on there to. It ended with the wedding.

When it was over I was full on crying. This was one of the most thoughtful gifts I had ever received. I thanked them and hugged each of them and Alice last and biggest. Then it was time so Alice led me upstairs to help me change. She said I couldn't become her forever sister in what I had on.

After she had played Bella Barbie one last time she let me look in the mirror. I had soft curls flowing down my back and was wearing a blue sparkled tank top and a white skirt. She led me out to the others who were waiting in my room. They each gave me a hug and took their places. Edward was last to come to me. He hugged me one last time and took me in his arms and kissed me as passionately as he had last night. He then carried me to the bed and laid me down.

"Alice," he said, "it is time."

She turned and started the CD player with the CD she had put in. It was my lullaby. Immediately I calmed down and Alice went to Jasper and held his hand. I was shocked that Jasper had even stayed. I knew that he had had a hard time with the smell of human blood. That must be why they had hunted last night. They all wanted to be here for me.

Alice and Jasper were in the corner by the door. I figured it was so that if Jasper needed out fast he would be able to get out. Rosalie and Emmett were on the couch in our room and Esme was in the wingback chair that Edward would sit in and read when I was in the shower. I smiled at all of them and then looked up at Edward.

"I am ready now. I have my family here with me and my love at my side. I can do anything."

That was all he needed to hear. He leaned down and his teeth grazed my neck and then he kissed me. At the end of the kiss I felt it. He had sunk his teeth in and started it. When he came up I looked at him and he looked like he would be crying if he could.

I smiled at him and then the fire started to flood my system. I clung to Edward and tried to hold in the plea for help to make it stop. Edward took me into his arms and started to rub circles on my back and arms and then he started to hum my lullaby. I don't know what it was about that song but it lulled me into unconsciousness and I no longer felt anything.

I had no idea how long I had been under but I felt something now and it wasn't a pleasant feeling either. I was still on fire. I opened my eyes and a scream escaped my lips before I could stop it.

"Bella, I am here do not worry. You will be ok."

It was my Edward, my angel, my love. I tried to calm myself but I couldn't I was in so much pain. I tried to talk and ask how long it had been but every time I opened my mouth I screamed and nothing else came out of my mouth.

Sensing what I wanted to know he stroked my forehead and said, "It is about three in the morning. You have been out for almost sixteen hours now."

As he finished saying that to me I felt another lick of fire caress my body and I started to stiffen and arch my back. Edward just held me. He was behind me now and wiping my forehead with a damp cloth. The pain was starting to get more intense and I wanted to go back to unconsciousness. It wasn't coming though and I looked up into Edwards eyes pleading with him to help me go back to that safe harbor in my mind.

He smiled at me knowing what I wanted and at vampire speed went around the room and lit all the candles, turned on the small water feature we had in the room and came back to me.

While he was doing that I noticed that everyone had left. I looked at Edward wondering where they were.

"Jasper and Alice left because the feelings in the room became too overwhelming for him. Emmett and Rosalie just left a little while ago to see how Jasper is doing. They should be back soon. Esme went to get something for me to drink so that I can keep up my strength because I will need it in the next couple of days so that I can protect you from yourself."

After he explained he started to massage my neck and temples. I soon went back into that calm unconsciousness only this time Edward came with me. I was shocked to see him there. I knew he was in my dreams but he had never come to this place before. Edward couldn't get into my mind before. How was he able to get here now?

It was like watching a movie as I saw myself run to Edward.

"_What are you doing here? How did you get here?"_

"_I don't know love. The only way I can think that this could have happened is that you pulled me in with you when you came back. Does it really matter though? I am here and we are together through all of this."_

"_I guess you are right. I would rather go through this with you than without you. Edward, this is much more painful than I remember it being when James bit me."_

"_I put more venom in you then he did. I had talked to Carlisle about it and he told me that if you had more venom in your system the change would go faster but it would be a little more painful. If I had known it would be this much more painful then I would have done it the other way."_

"_Edward, did he say how much shorter the time would be?"_

"_Half, you will be through it in twenty more hours. You are almost half way there. I don't know that during the next little while you will be able to stay in this sanctuary. The pain may become so intense that you will be ripped from here and forced to go through it. I will be there holding you though. Just remember that. I will never let you hurt yourself."_

"_Hurt myself why would I do that?"_

"_Many people who are changed try to rip their skin off thinking that if they do then the pain will go away because the fire will be able to get out. All it does is make a big mess. I will hold you so that you don't hurt yourself."_

It was then that I started to feel the pain seep into my sanctuary and I knew it was a matter of moments before I was pulled completely back to reality. I looked at Edward and told him that I loved him. Then he was gone and I was back.

I felt the fire consuming my body and wondered how long I had been gone that time. I felt something else at the same time though. It was Edward's body. His hands were holding my arms and his legs were curled around mine. He kissed my forehead and told me that it was six in the morning and that in seventeen hours this would be all over. I was right in the middle of it then.

He had said that the middle was the worst and that after this the pain would start to decrease. I kept looking at him and clamping my mouth shut as best I could. Every once in a while a little yelp would escape my mouth and sure enough I wanted to rip my skin off and get rid of the fire just like Edward warned me I would. He held me down and although I knew it was for my own good I found myself fighting him. So this must have been why he said he was going to need all of his strength.

It seemed like an eternity but then I started to feel the fire going away. I still burned but it wasn't as intense anymore. I was able to go back to my sanctuary. Edward was there waiting for me this time.

"_Welcome back love. How do you feel?"_

"_I feel a little better. The fire isn't as intense now. I must be on the down hill climb to my new life."_

"_You are but it will still be a while until you are done. We can talk though. Is there anything you want to know?"_

"_Is Jasper ok? Who is in the room besides us?"_

"_Jasper is fine now. He and Alice are back in the house but not in with us yet. They will be back before you are finished changing though so that they are here for you when you come around. Everyone else is here they are playing monopoly to pass the time."_

"_I am glad that jasper is ok. I never meant to hurt him. I just was selfish and didn't realize how much my pain would affect him. I will have to apologize to him after this is all done. Thank you for keeping me company."_

"_Thank you for letting me my love. I wouldn't be here if you hadn't let me in. I don't think Carlisle will believe me when I tell him about this. That is if you will permit me to tell him. He studies all these things and wants to hear about our experiences. I am the first and probably only one besides Carlisle that has changed a human though. And, I am the only one to change a human that wanted to be changed."_

"_I know I am a freak. I mean really what human in their right mind would want to go through all this pain. I knew it was going to be painful and I still went through with it. I am sick Edward really sick." I said with a playful smile on my face._

_Edward gave me a look and asked, "What are thinking now Isabella Marie Cullen?"_

_I was shocked by the use of my full name but not for long. I started to walk to him and when I reached him I put my arms around him and held him tight to me. I then kissed him wanting to see how long I could go before needing to breathe. To my surprise I didn't need to come up for air. This was wonderful. I didn't have to separate from Edward._

_Edward pulled away and looked at me in shock, "The transformation isn't complete yet how are you able to do this?"_

"_Edward this is my unconscious normal human rules don't apply here. How long do I have left?"_

"_About an hour. We could go back now and you can hear what is going on. It might be fun. There are always interesting conversations when they think others aren't listening. Alice and Jasper will be back in here in about half an hour they are talking about you do you want to listen in."_

_I got my mischievous smile and agreed to go back and listen to what was going on._

When I came back to reality I listened for Alice and to my surprise I could hear her even though she wasn't here. I could also here Jasper who always seemed to talk in a whisper.

"Do you think that Bella will have a different view of shopping now that things are different with her?"

"I don't know Alice she may be the same as she was as a human though I have yet to meet a vampire who doesn't like to shop for something. You are just extreme."

I pulled my hearing back so that I could focus on the others in the room. Edward was talking to them. "Who is winning?"

"Rosalie is," Emmett huffed obviously frustrated that he wasn't.

"Don't be a sour puss Emmett or you wont get anything for a few weeks. Maybe I'll make you wait until Edward and Bella's wedding if you don't calm down and deal with the fact that someone is beating you for once and soundly too."

It was quiet for a little while and I decided to try and move. I tried my toes first. Nope I still had no control over them. How about my eyes can I open them? Yes, I got them open and Esme gasped. Everyone looked at her.

"Bella," she whispered to the others.

That was all it took and Alice and Jasper were in the room. I looked around and slowly felt my body lift from the stupor it had been in. I was able to move my head and then my toes and hands then my legs and arms and finally my whole being. I sat up and put my arms around Edward. He smiled at me. When I looked at everyone else I saw that their jaws had hit the floor, everyone that is except Alice. She and Edward must not have told them what Edward was going to do.

I smiled at them and looked to Edward again.

"Are you hungry love?"

I opened my mouth to answer and my throat felt as though it was clogged so that I couldn't speak. I grabbed it and looked at him.

Alice giggled and said, "Yep she is hungry. Don't worry Bella your throat will feel a lot better after you eat."

Edward handed me a glass and told me to drink. I did and then handed him the glass. He refilled it and I drank it again. This happened four or five times and then I was able to speak.

"I feel much better now. Thank you. I guess Edward and Alice didn't tell you all what they were up to. Edward put more venom in because of a theory he had discussed with Carlisle. The theory was that with just a little more venom the change time would be cut in half. As you can see Edward just proved the theory."

Rosalie was the first to speak, "Bella that isn't the only reason we are in shock. Wait until you see yourself."

Esme continued, "Dear your eyes are not the color of a newborn vampire. They are the same butterscotch color of Edward's eyes."

At that I ran to the bathroom to see for myself. Sure enough my eyes were the same color as Edward's and I was as pale as Alice and almost as beautiful as Rosalie. I never expected to become more beautiful. I was shocked and then upset. Edward came in and put his arms around me. He could tell I was unhappy and asked me what was wrong.

"I don't look like your Bella anymore. Do you still think I am beautiful? You told me you loved me the way I was. Can you love me the way I am now?"

Edward started to laugh, "Yep she is the same old Bella. She doesn't know if I can love her the way she is now."

Everyone started to laugh with him. I knew then that I was being silly. I turned and hugged Edward. I then kicked the bathroom door shut so that I could kiss him in private. When our lips met it was like no other time we had kissed. There was a new intensity and passion to it. I kept kissing him thinking that the feeling would calm down but it never did. I finally opened my eyes and looked up. Behind Edward was Emmett and as soon as he saw that I was looking at him he let out a cat call. I took Edward's hand and ran from the room.

**You know the drill. You want more then show me the love. Review Review Review!**


	12. Homecoming

**Sorry this took so long to get up. I was gone helping my mother these last couple weeks. She had to have surgery and then we found out some bad news but things should be ok now. I am home and working on getting this story finished. There will be three more Chapters and then the epilogue.**

**I am not Stephanie Meyer and so I don't own any of these Characters.**

**Chapter 11: Homecoming**

IT HAD BEEN THREE WEEKS AND THERE STILL WAS NO SIGN OF CARLISLE. I ALSO HADN'T BEEN ABLE TO GET A HOLD OF JACOB in those three weeks. What is going on? I was really starting to worry and so was the rest of my family.

As soon as Edward and I walked into the house Alice told us that the note had been found.

"Where was it?" I asked to no one in particular.

"It was one of the wolves. It smells like Jacob though." Edward said.

"That is impossible though. He was out of town with Charlie when Carlisle disappeared and the note went missing. Someone is trying to frame him."

"We know that but which one of them would do this?"

"I don't know any one of them could have done this. They were all mad at him for deciding to remain friends with me even after I change. I'm only sorry that he doesn't know that I have been changed already."

Everyone's eyes went to me full of shock and horror.

"What? It isn't like I haven't tried. Every time I call Billy says he is out of on patrol. What more can I do?"

Alice's eyes glazed over then. We all waited as patiently as we could for her to come back. Patience wasn't something any of us had much of though these days. We were all on edge because we had no idea what was going on with Carlisle. Now, patience was even further diminished though and I didn't need Jasper to show me that it was true. For some reason, my not being able to get a hold of Jake had put a new level of anxiety over everyone.

Alice came back and started to jump up and down with a huge smile on her face. Obviously whatever it was made her very happy.

"What is it Alice?" Edward asked for everyone else's benefit.

"It is Carlisle. He will be home tonight!"

Everyone took an unnecessary breath and you could feel the mood in the room lighten significantly. At least one problem was now resolved. Carlisle would be home.

We all looked at each other and knew that we needed to do something so that Carlisle's homecoming would be special. Esme took charge sending the three girls to the store and enlisting the guys to help her clean and fix up the house. There were a lot of holes from the guys getting into fights over the last couple of weeks.

The three of us left and went to get supplies for a party. Alice of course took charge and started to get gifts and decorations and things we would need for the party.

When we got back to the house everything was clean and the house looked like new. Alice got to work on the decorations and told Rosalie and I to start to wrap the gifts for Carlisle. Rosalie and I worked in silence and had all of the gifts Alice had insisted on getting wrapped in no time. Rosalie went to see what else needed to be done and I went to find Edward.

Once I found him we decided to sneak away for a little while. I needed to talk to someone about our other problem. I was really starting to worry about why I couldn't get a hold of Jacob and why a wolf would try to set him up.

When we got to the meadow we both fell to the ground and looked up into the sky. I just laid there in silence for a little while not knowing how to start this conversation. Then Edward rolled over onto his stomach so that he could look at me. I smiled at him but he saw through it.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked.

"A lot of things, but mostly I'm thinking about what is going on. Why can't I talk to Jacob and who would do this to him?"

"You would know better than I would who would want to hurt him by trying to drive a wedge between you two."

When he put it that way it narrowed the group down to two people. But which one would have more incentive to try something like this. It was either Sam or Leah. I also knew that Leah was starting to like Jacob. She couldn't help but think about it. It started after the whole save her life thing. She still had a thing for Sam but Jacob was starting to creep in too. Sam was the leader and wouldn't want to lose one of his wolves. Which one would have more reason for this?

Jacob had told me though that Sam knew about his decision and while he didn't like it he would deal with it so that ruled him out. That only left Leah. Edward saw the realization on my face and asked me if I had an idea who it was.

"It was Leah. It had to be she is the only one with reason to pull something like this. She was mad because Jacob was morning the loss of me when I would become a vampire. It made her really upset and Jacob yelled at her for it. He also thinks that she is starting to have feelings for him. She has started to follow him around whenever he is out running. That doesn't explain why Jacob isn't talking to me though."

"No but it does give us something. Sam isn't going to try and go after us then for changing you."

"No, he gave his word on that after he found out what happened with Carlisle."

"That must have made Leah doubly mad. She found out that both of the guys she likes and cares for are siding with you and not going to come after us for breaking the treaty."

"I never thought about it that way but yes."

We sat quietly for another moment and Edward pulled me into his arms and sang my lullaby to me. When I was completely relaxed he told me it was time to head back because Carlisle would be home soon.

When we got back to the house Alice asked us where we had been and told us to hurry up and get ready because Carlisle would be home in ten minutes and that I had to be there because Demitri was with him just to make sure that I was in fact changed. He was given orders to kill Carlisle and the rest of the family on the spot if I wasn't and then to bring me back with him.

Edward and I quickly went upstairs and changed. He put on a blue button down shirt and a pair of khaki pants. I put on the outfit Alice had told me to wear when I was changed. I thought it was fitting to wear that being as they were coming to check and make sure that I had in fact been changed.

When we got back downstairs Alice smiled at me. Obviously I was wearing exactly what she thought I should. Edward stopped behind me and put his arms around me. He then set his chin on top of my head. I sniggled into him and waited for Carlisle.

About five minutes later the door opened and Carlisle walked in. Alice started to jump up and down. The rest of us were still as Demetri walked through the door. He looked at each of the Cullen's and then at me. His face quickly went from acknowledgement to denial to anger and then to acceptance. I knew he was hoping for a fight.

"Hello, Demerti," Edward said in his most hospitable voice, "is there anything we can get you this evening?"

"No, thank you. I was just fulfilling my duty. Seeing as in fact she has become one of us I have a message for you all. Aro would like to invite you all to a Ball that will be held in her honor at the Volterra Castle."

"Thank you for the invitation. We would be honored to join you," Carlisle replied. "Please tell my friend Aro that I thank him for the kindness he has shown the last few weeks and for the grandeur he sees fit to bestow upon my family and I."

"When is the ball to be held?" I asked.

"Two weeks after your wedding. Aro thought you might like a honeymoon first."

Demetri then turned to me and looked at my eyes. He seemed puzzled by the fact that they were not red like a normal newborn's eyes were.

"Bella," he addressed me personally, "Aro will be very interested to hear that your eyes are not red. I dare say that he will be very interested in seeing what happens with you." With that he was gone.

Carlisle looked at me when Demetri left and I knew he wanted to talk to Edward and I. Edward of course knew this due to his mind reading ability which still didn't work on me.

"Carlisle may Bella and I speak with you in your study before the festivities begin?"

Carlisle led the way up the stairs to his study. Edward and I followed in silence. Once in the study Carlisle closed the door and looked at my eyes again and then went to his shelves and pulled out a few books. He said nothing but started to flip through them looking for something.

Once he found what he was looking for he started to speak to us. "Bella, this is very rare for a newborn to have the eye pigmentation that you have. I have never personally seen this though I have read of it. I don't know that even Aro has seen a newborn like you. He will be very eager to see you and I wouldn't be surprised if he came here personally to see you before the ball. That too would be rare he never leaves the comfort of the castle."

"Carlisle, why would Bella's eyes be butterscotch and not red?" Edward asked for the both of us.

Carlisle answered his question with one for me, "Bella, since you have been back has anything smelled different for you at your father's house?"

I didn't understand what he meant and he could tell by the look on my face. Then as if being hit by lightening realization came to my mind. He wanted to know if I could smell the scent of my father's blood. I thought about it for a moment and realized I couldn't smell his or any other person's blood.

"No, Carlisle, nothing smells different to me. I cannot smell the blood of any human."

"I thought that might be the case. You are a truly rare creature indeed. Aro will be very interested in you for this ability. Though, I dare say that it won't be the only unique thing about you my dear daughter. This however will make you a very strong force to be reckoned with should you ever have to battle because your body will always retain your newborn blood and have the added strength of the animals you hunt."

Edward started to ask Carlisle something but what he asked and what I heard must have been two different things because when I answered I got the strangest look from the both of them.

"_If Bella is so strong she won't need me anymore. I just hope that she won't decide she doesn't want me because I have nothing to offer her anymore," is what I heard him say._

"Edward how dare you say something like that I could never leave you. Don't ever say something like that again."

This was where the strange looks came in. Edward then told me what he actually said. "I didn't say that I didn't even think that. Well at least not consciously. What I said was 'Is Bella going to be fought for by Aro because of this because I am willing to fight to the death for her?'"

If I could have blushed I would have found a new shade of red right about now. I had no idea what was going on because then Carlisle started to speak and I had no clue anymore if I was hearing what he was really saying so kept quiet. That didn't work either because apparently he was addressing me.

"I'm sorry Carlisle what were you saying my mind seems to be playing tricks on me."

At that moment Alice burst through the door and looked at me like I was an idiot. I could see that Edward was reading her mind. Then I started to hear her voice but her mouth was not moving. What the heck is going on here?

_Why does she not see it? Is she really that oblivious? Could she be the first stupid vampire?_

"Alice how dare you call me stupid. I am new at this life I don't know what is going on with me."

Then she looked at me with fear and realized that she better tell me what she saw, "Bella, you and Edward have similar powers. He can see what is passing in the mind at the time but you, you see the subconscious the things that people don't even realize they are thinking. You need to take time and harness this or you will continue to answer things that people don't even know they think. It would get a little scary for others."

I had to sit down for a moment and process what she had just told me. Could this be possible? Could this be why Aro, Jane and my dear Edwards powers didn't work on me? Could this be the reason for me hearing Edward when I was in danger or being stupid when he was gone because he was always subconsciously thinking about me and my safety? As I was questioning myself Carlisle asked me again what he had been trying to ask before Alice burst in.

"Bella, would you like to stay here for a few days?"

"Yes please I think I need to be alone with Edward and try to figure out how to harness this power so that I don't scare Charlie."

"Alright dear I will talk with him later this evening."

With that our conversation was over and we went down to join everyone else. Carlisle told us what he had been doing in Volterra. He let us know that he wasn't in any danger until he came back after they received the news that I had been changed. He also told us that he was going to be allowed to be here for the wedding but that Aro would have been here also to ensure nothing happened to alter his plans.

After he finished Alice brought out the gifts for him to open. Carlisle commented that if this was what it was going to be like when he came home from being a captive then he would have to write to Aro and ask him to do this more often.

Carlisle excused himself from the party and went to call Charlie and see if I could stay for a few days. He used the excuse that Alice had a ton of things to finish for the wedding like fittings and things of that nature. Charlie not wanting to deal with details said that it was fine.

After the party finished Rose and Alice pulled me up to Alice's room and said that they needed to figure out how they wanted to do my hair and makeup for the wedding. About twenty minutes in Edward came to tell me he was going out and would be back soon. I nodded and he left.

After what seemed like days Alice and Rose had decided on the hair for the wedding and what my makeup should be like for the ceremony and then for the reception. I have to admit that I really did like what they had decided on but did they have to work at human speed. I'm not human after all anymore. I reminded them of this and then they just smirked and went slower.

After I was cleaned up I went to look for Edward and found that he wasn't home yet. I wonder where he went off to. I decided that while I was waiting I might as well play games with Emmett being as he had told me once that he wanted to play me at guitar hero once it was a fair fight.

I called to Emmett and told him I was ready for our match now and he came bounding down the stairs the rest of the family joined us shortly after that. Everyone was eager to see if someone was finally going to be a new champ because they were all tired of hearing Emmett brag about how no one could ever beat him at this game. It didn't take long for Emmett to become frustrated. I had now beat him at one whole set of songs.

Emmett decided he had had enough and threw the guitar across the room and stomped off like a five year old. Rosalie quickly and quietly thanked me for kicking his butt at the game then went to him so that she could "sooth his bruised ego." We all knew what that meant. Edward walked in not long after and I ran to him and dragged him upstairs. I needed to talk to him.

When we got upstairs I started with the questions. "Where were you? I thought you were going to be right back."

"I was but when I got to the meadow I lost track of time. I was trying to think of how to help you learn how to control your power. I think I figured something out. I will teach you how I turn my power on and off, maybe it will work for you. If not I am at a total loss."

We sat on the bed and started to work on it. A few days later I was able to turn it on and off at will. I guess what works for him works for me too. I hugged him and thanked him for helping me. I then turned my power on to see what was running through his subconscious.

"_I need her so bad. I have spent the last three days in this room with her and she hasn't so much as let me kiss her. I will burst if I don't know my wife soon. I may have to just through her down and take her."_

I had a grin playing on my face and it didn't take long for Edward to notice.

"Did you just go into my subconscious?"

"Yep."

"Do I even want to know?"

"Yep."

"Will you tell me then?"

"Nope."

At that I started to think about how to go about this. I decided that I would go slow. I started to kiss the corner of his mouth and then I gave him one of our old kisses the careful ones that made it so that it wouldn't lead to anything else. I then got off the bed and went into the bathroom to take a shower. I looked at him before I closed the door and he was stunned. He had no clue what was happening. I took a quick shower and put on a pair of shorts that were shorter than anything I would have worn as a human and a tube top if you could call it that. All it really covered was my breasts.

When I came out realization dawned on my poor husband. I joined him on the bed and whispered in his ear, "I told you, you would like what you were thinking."

He started kissing me and before long we were in the throes of passion and love and not coming out anytime soon. When we were finished I showered for a third time today and went downstairs to join the family I was going to be going back to Charlie's this evening so we wanted to all watch movies together before I left.

We ended up watching the videos that Alice and Jasper gave me before I was changed. Just like last time I was sobbing when it was over only this time it was a dry sob because I no longer have tears.

"Alice, Jasper that was a very sweet and wonderful thing you did for our Bella. If only everyone was lucky enough to have someone like you in their lives to think of doing something like that we all would remember our human lives better."

Edward drove me home then and walked me to the door. He said goodnight there and gave me one of our careful kisses before he left.

I went inside and Charlie was on the couch watching a game as usual. I went up and put the clothes that were the façade on my bed and went down to make dinner. I soon found that I didn't need to cook because Charlie had ordered a pizza.

I grabbed a piece and went up to my room. I thought that maybe it would be fun to read Charlie's subconscious. I never did know what he thought and this was a good way to see.

_I wish there was a way for Jacob to steal Bella from Edward. I like him so much better. I don't have to worry about what she is doing when she is with him like I do when she is with Edward. What can a father do?_

I quickly pulled out of his head. I had thought that things were changing between him and Edward and here I find it is only a ruse. I don't know what to do. Maybe if I spend a couple of days with him he will lighten up about all of this. I'll talk to Edward about it when he gets here.

I went down to tell Charlie that I was going to go to bed because Alice had put me through the ringer when it came to getting everything done for the wedding. I knew that I wouldn't be sleeping but I couldn't let my dad know. When he checked in on me I acted as though I was asleep. As soon as he was asleep I waited for Edward to show up. It had been a few hours and 

he still wasn't there. Jasper however was now climbing through my window. What in the world is going on?

"Edward sent me to tell you that he won't be over tonight because he is finishing things up with Carlisle to set the wedding ceremony."

I nodded and said thanks and Jasper left. I pulled out my cell thinking I would try Jacob again. I dialed the number and Billy answered of course. Yet again Jacob was out with the pack. I left the message that I always left and hung up.

The wedding was eleven days away but I decided to start packing my stuff anyways. I decided to go at human speed so it would take longer. I needed to fill my night somehow.

I spent the next three days with Charlie trying to do what I could so that when I got married it wouldn't be so bad for him. I even condescended to go fishing with him. I did whatever he wanted so that his memories of me would be pleasant ones and not sad in the least.


	13. Jacob

**I DONT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS. :(**

**Chapter 12: Jacob**

IT HAD BEEN THREE LONG DAYS SINCE I LAST SAW EDWARD AND I COULDN'T WAIT ANOTHER MINUTE. I GOT UP AND SHOWERED as quickly as I could and left for the Cullen's house. That ended up being a bad idea. Alice was there to greet me when I got there and said that we had a lot of work to get done if we were going to pull this wedding off in a week. I grumbled my oks and went in search of Edward.

I looked everywhere for him and then went to the last place I thought he would be. Sure enough when I opened the door to his room there he was. He was on his bed listening to classical music so I went and turned it off so that we could talk.

"Edward, is everything ok? You weren't downstairs waiting for me like you usually are."

"I'm fine. I'm just avoiding Alice right now. She is going even crazier than she usually is. I couldn't handle it anymore. I don't know how Jasper puts up with being in the same room as her right now. Her emotions must be crazy. I know her mind is on caffeine. It is going about a gazillion miles a minute as soon as one thought comes it is gone and replaced by another. I tried to tune it out but it is screaming at me like a certain werewolf we all know and love."

"Maybe that is why I can't read her subconscious right now. It is blank because she is letting everything float into her conscious."

"I guess so. It must be nice for you. So what would you like to do until Alice comes and whisks you away from me so that you two can finish her mile long list of 'to does' before the wedding?"

"We could stay here and practice dancing while we listen to music."

"Sounds good to me but I don't think you need the practice anymore. You are a vampire now and with that comes the grace and balance you lacked as a human. You will be able to dance like a professional now without the fear of falling."

"I know that but if we are dancing than maybe Alice will leave us alone for a longer period of time. I really don't see what could be left to do. We took care of everything over a month ago. All that should be left is set up."

Edward then gave me look that meant exactly and then the music was on. We are going to be dancing to the lullaby that he wrote for me and so that was what was playing on the CD player now. He took me in his arms and we were swaying to the music when he asked me what kind of dance I wanted to do for our first dance.

"What do you mean what kind of dance do I want to do?"

"Well, I made several recordings of your lullaby to go with different forms of dancing. We could do a classic Waltz or a foxtrot or a Rumba, or one of the other ballroom dances. Just take your pick."

"I don't know. Let's try each one and then decide."

He agreed and we moved the bed so that we could dance. Once it was out of the way we started to dance. I had no idea there were so many different forms of ballroom dancing. He would tell me what each one was when we started the song over and started a new dance. About an hour later we had done ten different dances and were now trying to decide which one we wanted to do. We were debating between the Viennese Waltz and the Foxtrot when Alice burst through the door.

"You two will do a Viennese Waltz for your first dance as a married couple and then later in the night everyone will insist that you two dance again and you will do a Jive. So, now that that is all cleared up I am stealing Bella. It is my turn and we have a lot to get done and not nearly enough time to do it all in."

As soon as we were downstairs the nightmare began. I could have handled a dress fitting or a hair styling session but not what I came down to. It was a though anything that wouldn't get destroyed by being set up early was here. There were over five hundred chairs in the living room along with the seat covers that were to go on them. In the back yard were forty five round tables and eight long tables, arches to be set up and tents that needed to go up. In the kitchen were all the table cloths candles and lights that needed to be set up once the tents and arches were up. I gave Alice the 'you're crazy' look. Why in the world did we need to have things delivered today?

"Bella your wedding is in one week. We need to start getting things set up or it won't be done in time."

"Alice we are vampires we have super speed we could have this all done in a couple of hours."

"We could if we were able to us the speed. There will be people in and out of here all week. They will notice something is up if we don't work at human speed and strength. We can't chance getting caught. That means that the guys are going to have to work together on getting the tents and arches up and they need to get started the floor for the tent is going to be delivered this afternoon so that needs to be put up first."

"Alice I get it but if you want Edward's help you are going to have to calm down a hair. He is going crazy from being around you. He has shut himself in his room with the music blaring just to drown out the frenzied pace your mind is going at. It is going so fast that if you were a normal human you would be dizzy from it all."

She gave me an apologetic look obviously not realizing how fast her mind truly was going. That's Alice for you though, forever hyper and not noticing when she goes into overload.

"I will try my hardest to keep my thoughts at a rational pace and Edward can yell at me when they start to get to fast. I never realize when I do that. I am going to need his help to keep me in check. I will ask Jasper to try and help keep me calm also."

With that she called everyone down to help. She became drill sergeant Alice. Rosalie and Edward were sent to get the tent up so that it was ready when the dance floor was delivered. The rest of the guys were sent to get started on the arches that were to go at the openings of the tent and around where the ceremony was to take place. That left Esme Alice and I to sort the chairs and things into where they needed to go so that once the floor was put down and the arches were up we could get them set up faster.

A couple of hours and a few fights later the tent was up and waiting for the floor. Half of the arches were put together and moved to where they were needed. The other half lay in pieces waiting to be assembled. The chairs were split into two groups and the covers that went with each group were set with them. The candles and lights were also sorted into piles for their respective places. That was when the floor was delivered and we all took a break to help lay it in the center of the huge tent.

Esme disappeared during this and when we were done she showed up with a CD player and a set of speakers. We all decided much to Alice's dismay that a break was in order and turned on the CD player and started to dance. Before long Alice was dancing with us and having fun. She let this go on for about an hour and then put us all back to work. By five that evening we had all the arches put together and set where they needed to be. I decided it was a good place to stop for today and let everyone know. I then said goodbye and left to make dinner for Charlie.

I was not expecting the sight that greeted me when I got home that evening. Charlie was on the couch with his face in his hands. He seemed really worried and stressed. I went and sat next to him and he didn't even notice I was there until I put my hand on his back and asked him what was wrong.

"Billy called earlier today. Jacob is gone. He just took off."

"dad, I don't know what to say. Are they sure he is gone?"

"Billy said that Jacob hadn't been himself for a couple of days and that he just up and left this morning. He didn't know that Jacob was gone until Sam came and let him know."

"I'm going to call Billy and see if he has any idea why Jacob would leave." I then got up and went to the phone. I quickly dialed the familiar number of the Black home and waited for the all too familiar voice of Billy. When he answered it sounded as if he had been crying.

"Billy, it is Bella. Do you have any more information about Jacob?"

"He is gone Bella. He received the invitation to your wedding three days ago and hadn't been the same since. It came with a note from Edward. I don't know what was in the note but it seems that that was what set him off. Maybe he will have an idea as to why Jacob would just up and leave like this."

At these words if tears could have fallen they would have. I thanked Billy for the information and hung up. I then called Edward because I wanted to know why in the world he would do something like this and what was in that letter he included in the invitation that he sent over there. Edward answered the phone and said he was on his way over. I hung up and waited for him to show up. I knew it was going to be a long conversation.

I was waiting outside for him to show up. I had ordered a pizza for Charlie because I didn't have time to cook I had more important things to take care of now. I watched as Edwards car came 

down the street and was up on my feet when he came to a stop. He got out of the car and ran to me.

"Bella, I am so sorry. I had no idea he would do this."

"What was in that letter? I can't believe you would do this behind my back Edward. When were you going to tell me that you invited him?"

"I was going to tell you today but Alice kept us separated all day so I didn't get a chance. Like I said I am really sorry. I just thought he deserved the choice. I would have wanted it. As for the letter well here is a copy."

_Jacob,_

_I thought you would want a choice. I know Bella only wanted to save you from the heart ache of our wedding and that was her sole reason for not inviting you. I didn't think it was fair and so here is an invitation from me to you. It is all that I would have wanted if it was you marrying her and not me. Please understand that I am not doing this to hurt you but to extend a hand of friendship. I know you have talked to Bella and told her that you want nothing more than to remain friends for as long as possible after the change. You really do need to talk to her. She has been trying to get a hold of you since we got back from Utah three weeks ago. I am not going to tell you what to do but if you could talk to her she really wants to talk to you right now._

_Edward_

"Edward how could you? He thinks I don't want him there now. That was never the case but that is how he is going to take it. No wonder he left. How could you do this to him? How could you do this to me? The one best friend I had left outside of this family. How could you do this Edward?"

"Bella, I am sorry can you ever forgive me? I don't want to spend all of eternity with a wife that is mad at me."

"You want me to forgive you then get him back here before our wedding. Get him to talk to me and then and only then will this wedding take place. You better get started. Tell Alice I am sorry but I will not be at the house until I find Jacob."

I turned and went into the house then and ran to my room. To my surprise the hole in my heart that I thought was healed now tore open bigger than ever. It was then that I realized exactly how much I cared for Jacob. Not in the same way that I did for Edward but as a brother a best friend and as a personal savior when the light to my world had disappeared. I threw myself on my bed and let the dry sobs take over my body.

I don't know how long I had been there before Charlie came in to check on me. "Bells, are you going to be ok?"

"I don't know this time. He was my best friend and now he is hurting so badly that he left and it is entirely my fault. I don't know if I can live with that kind of guilt."

"What are you talking about Bells. Do you know why he left?"

"He left because I wasn't going to invite him to the wedding because I didn't want to hurt him any more than I already had. Edward I guess took it upon himself to invite him feeling that I wasn't being fair to Jacob. He let him know in a letter that I just wanted to spare his feelings but I guess the fact that I wasn't going to invite him to the wedding was too much and he left anyways."

"Bella, I am so sorry. I do have to say one thing though. Edward did the right thing. He may not have gone about it the right way but he was right to invite him. He deserves the chance to decide for himself what he wants to do about your wedding. It isn't fair for you to decide for him."

"I know but I didn't want to hurt him and because of that he is gone and there might not be a wedding."

"What do you mean there might not be a wedding? Did Edward call it off?"

"No, Edward didn't call it off. I gave him an ultimatum. I told him that he had to get Jacob back here and let me have the talk with Jake that he deserves. The wedding is off until that happens."

"Bella, you were so excited for this though."

"I know but I can't do this with what has happened to Jacob. I need to fix things with him if I am ever going to be happy with Edward."

"Bella, are you having second thoughts about Edward?"

"No, it is just that Jacob is my best friend and has become like a brother, an over protective brother but a brother none the less, to me and I need to make everything right with him before I can marry Edward."

Feeling satisfied my father left. Not long after Edward showed up in my room to let me know what was going on. He had somehow gotten a hold of Sam and let him know what was going on. Sam was now out looking for Jacob and had two ticket vouchers so that when he found him they could fly back to Port Angeles. That was where Edward would meet them with the two motorcycles and Jacob would come here to talk to me. Now it was all up to Sam. He was the only hope that was left. What would he say to Jake when he found him?

Edward left and I was alone again. It was the most alone I had felt since Edward had left me almost a year ago now. I sank into my bed wishing now that I could sleep just so that I could wake up and find that this had all been a dream.

I don't know how long I had been in my room. It must have been a few days because when the knock on my door came it wasn't who I expected it to be. Renee was on the other side. That means that I had been sitting here wishing for sleep for three days and that my wedding was only a few short days away. I hope that Sam finds him in time. I don't want to disappoint anyone.

Renee didn't feel a need to say anything to me. She just came and sat next to me and put her arms around me. It was all I needed and she knew. It made things seem better somehow. That simple gesture gave me the hope that I needed. I snapped back into reality and gave her a hug to 

let her know that she had done the one thing I needed. She smiled at me and we talked for a while before she had to go and get settled at the hotel.

Over the next couple of days I went through the motions of getting ready for the wedding. I still had Jacob getting back on my mind and so couldn't focus on what we were doing.

It was now the day before the wedding and Jacob still wasn't back. Edward was spending the day with me being as tomorrow he was to stay away until the ceremony assuming that Jacob was back. We were sitting trying to make small talk when his phone rang.

"Hello."

"Edward it is Sam. I found him and convinced him to come back. We will arrive in Port Angeles at six this evening."

"I will be there."

Then he hung up. I threw my arms around him. Jacob was coming home. Somehow Edward and Sam had done it. Now all I had left was to talk to Jacob and convince him that I really wasn't trying to hurt him with this. I don't know how to do this.

Edward sensing my anxiety told me that it would all be ok. Sam had told him what happened when he left and Jacob knew that I never wanted to hurt him but protect him. All I had to do was reiterate that and tell him what happened. He then asked if I could come to the house now that the wedding was going to happen and help set things up.

"Alice decided to wait to set anything else up until we knew for sure that there would be a wedding. She couldn't see anything in a vision because it involved the wolves yet again."

I took his hand and headed for the door. We asked if Charlie and Renee would mind helping. The more man power we had the better. We explained and answered questions on the way to the Cullen's house.

"I take it Jacob has been found and is on his way home."

"Yeah, Sam found him he was in Canada. Their plane will land at six this evening. Edward is going to meet them there with their bikes."

"Will we have the pleasure of Jacob's company than this evening Bella?"

"Yes, I have some explaining and apologizing to do. Edward was right. We should have invited him in the first place and let him make the choice on his own."

The conversation came to an abrupt end when we reached the house. Alice was pulling us all out of the car and rambling on about how there was so much work to do and how glad she was that we brought extra help. Soon we were all working and in no time the chairs were in rows and waiting to be covered over where tomorrow Edward and I would exchange vows. While the girls covered the chairs the guys went and set up the tables and put the chairs around them. Then they got the arches into place so that Alice was happy.

We all took a break then so that Charlie and Renee could have something to eat. After they were done we turned on music in the tent and went to work with the table cloths chair covers and decorations inside the tent. Once that was done it was time for me to get to the house so that I would be there when Jacob got there. Edward left for the airport at the same time. Alice assured me that they would finish with the things they could do before tomorrow. In the morning we would take care of flowers and then that afternoon the food would arrive and all we had to do was direct them as to where to put it and then tell the servers what they needed to do. After the food is in place the flowers that go on the table will be placed so that it looks right.

It was about six fifteen when I got home and I knew that Jacob would be here soon. I waited outside for him. He still didn't know about my change and that was one conversation that I wanted to have with him outside. Sam knew but that was because he had talked to Edward.

I heard Jacob's bike before I saw him. His bike came to a screeching halt in front of the house and he jumped off and ran to me pulling me into a bear hug. When he set me down he took one look at me and the questions started.

"When did you change?"

"It happened when we were in Utah. It was the only way to get Carlisle back from them."

"I figured that it had happened. My dad never let me talk to you after you got home. Why weren't you going to invite me? It hurt that you thought that I was so weak."

"I know and I am so sorry. Edward was right we should have invited you. I'm just sorry it had to happen this way. I didn't know he had sent you an invitation until I found out you had left."

"Bella, is it true that you"

"Yes, I was so upset when I found out that I yelled at Edward and told him to get you back here or the wedding was off and then I didn't really talk to anyone until I found out that you were ok and that you were coming home. How did Sam find you?"

"It is a long story."

"That's ok I have time."

"I had just decided I was never coming back and that I was going to be a wolf forever. Then I heard a voice. I tried to ignore it but it kept pestering me and finally I listened. It was Sam. I wondered why in the world he was trying to talk to me. He was the one that told everyone to fall back and leave me alone. Then we talked. I asked him what he wanted and he told me that he wanted me to come home. I asked him why I should you were lost to me for good now that Edward was back and so there was nothing left for me there. There was nothing left for me if I was even human. The one girl I ever loved was marrying my enemy. That was when he ordered me to come home. I got really mad and said no and then dared him to come and get me if he wanted me home so bad. That was when he showed himself. He had been following me for days just listening to my thoughts so that he would know how to handle my condition. I had lost track of time and didn't know how long I had been gone. I asked why I should go home and he told me that you were worried about me. He told me how Edward came to him and told him 

what was going on and had given him tickets to get us home. He then told me how you found out about the invitation and that you wanted to talk to me about it. I was mad and told him you could deal with the guilt. He called me a jerk for that one. He was getting ready to leave and I called to him. 'Wait, what day is it?' he answered and told me 'It's the 12th, Bella is getting married tomorrow. Don't you want to see her one last time before?' I wondered why he had to ask the one question that I wanted to avoid. Of course I wanted to see you but I was hurt and angry and kinda wanted to stay that way. He asked again and I yelled at him that I wanted to see you but that I was a weeks run away. That was when he pulled out the tickets. That was when I became human again. Sam did the same and gave me some clothes to put on. I asked why Edward sent the tickets. He then told me what you had gone through when I left and that it was comparable to when Edward left you. He also said that Edward was upset that I left you without saying goodbye. For the first time I felt hope and couldn't get to you fast enough. It showed me that you did want to remain friends even if your actions and what you said to me said otherwise."

"Wow, I didn't realize how cold I had been towards you lately. I am really sorry. I am happy you are home now though. Will you come in and have dinner. I know Charlie wants to see you and so does Edward. He feels guilty for doing things the way he did."

Jacob came in and after calling his dad spent the evening with us. Charlie ordered pizza and we played games and talked. Around eleven Jacob decided it was time to go and face Billy. He promised to be there for the wedding before he left. He gave me a big hug and then he was gone.

Edward left soon after on Alice's orders. I needed my "sleep" so that I was ready for tomorrow according to her. I knew what that meant. She would be here all night doing my hair and making final tweaks to how I was to look.

**THIS STORY IS QUICKLY COMING TO AN END. THE MORE REVIEWS THE FASTER I UPDATE. ALSO I AM TAKING IDEAS FOR STORIES. IF I GET ENOUGH IDEAS I WILL GO THROUGH THEM AND HAVE A POLL UP WHEN I PUT THE NEXT CHAPTER UP. I HAVE TO MANY IDEAS AND DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU WANT TO READ. SO LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU WANT. THERE ARE TWO CHAPTERS LEFT TO THIS STORY AND AN EPILOGUE. LATERS!**

TWIROSE


	14. Wedding

**I do not own any of them oh how i wish i did though. I can dream. I would also like to thank the TWO of you who reviewed the last chapter. You are why any of you have this chapter now.**

**Chapter 13: Wedding**

AFTER EDWARD LEFT CHARLIE SUGGESTED I HEAD up to bed. He said that Alice was right and that I would want my sleep so that I could remember tomorrow for the rest of my life, little did he know that the rest of my life meant eternity. I agreed with him gave him a hug, one of the last ones for a long time, and went up to my room. I decided to take a shower and get ready for bed though sleep would never come. When I returned from my shower I sat down with a shoe box that contained pictures from my life. I started to look through them and realized that my memories with my other friends were starting to become hazy. I decided then that if I wanted to remember my past I would have to do something. I pulled out a notebook and started to make a list of things that I would get from Renee's house when she passed on. I then started to write down all the memories I had from my childhood so that I could hold onto them until I was able to get these videos. It was while I was working on this that Alice came into my room flanked by Rosalie and Esme. Great I am in for it now. Then I noticed she didn't have her makeover kit with her. Maybe it was going to be ok.

Alice noticing my shocked and confused look smiled almost wickedly and before I knew it she was saying 'get her' to Esme and Rosalie. They each quickly grabbed an arm and Alice threw a sac over my head. Then I was being ushered down the stairs to a laughing Charlie. He must have known what was happening, curse him for not warning me.

The next thing I saw was Renee's face. We were in her hotel room. I looked around and noticed that all the girls in the wedding were there. What in the world was going on?

"Surprise!" Alice yelled. "Welcome to your bachelorette party."

"What, I thought I would get out of this. I am getting married in like twenty hours. Aren't you cutting it a little close?"

"We had to if we were going to surprise you with it. Don't worry Eddie boy is going through the same thing about now. I don't know how Jasper and Carlisle kept it from him. They didn't tell Emmett for fear of him letting it slip when he was otherwise occupied."

"Ok fine. Let's get this over with. I know you are going to try and embarrass me. Let's get it going."

"Bella, it is going to be ok. We are going to do makeovers and just have fun. Yeah there are the embarrassing gifts but you can handle that."

We decided to do the makeovers one at a time that way everybody got to help with each others. Alice pulled out her Cover Girl store and we got started. Alice gave us a theme and then we got to work. The theme was night club and everyone's make up would be done similar but with different colors to play up eye color or the clothes that they were going to put on. By the time we were done Angela had smoky eyes with a hint of purple fake lashes eyeliner soft cheeks and a Bordeaux lip color. My mom went next. She had the same smoky eyes only with green the soft cheeks and the Berry Souffle Lip color. Then we made up Esme. She had smoky eyes done in soft shades of pink it looked so cool. Then we finished her off with the Port Pout lip color. Rosalie was next and we did her in greys and reds. We chose Maximum Red lip stick for her so that she really looked the part of a temptress. Then it was Alice. We put her in browns and dark pinks. She looked awesome. We complimented her eyes with Fresh Jam lip stick.

Once everyone's makeup was done we moved on to hair. Again we started with Angela. We made her hair pin straight and then threw in a few curls randomly through her hair. We did the same with Renee but instead of curls we put crimps. Esme's hair turned out really sweet with all the big soft curls. Alice's hair was flipped out everywhere and messy looking. Rosalie had her hair in loose ringlets and I had mine in tight ringlets. It wasn't as bad as it could have been, mostly due to the fact that I wasn't the only one being put through this torture.

Once we were finished Alice looked at the time and decided that we would open presents now. I knew that if this party was anything like my last one it was going to be embarrassing gifts. Well, this party didn't let me down. My mother got me flavored body oils. Angela gave me edible intimates; I received the skimpiest little black number I have ever seen from Rose. Alice gave me scented candles and a baby blue babydoll with butterflies and sparkles on the bust of it. Esme got me a white nightgown. This one though was not like the one that Alice had gotten for me. This one was elegant. It went down almost to the ankle and had a cowl neck to it. It also had the look of a wrap around dress and had pearl beading on it. It was the most beautiful nightgown I had ever seen. I thanked everyone for their gifts and gave them all hugs.

Alice said that it was time to get changed so that we could move on to our next even for the evening. Alice handed us each a pile of clothes and told us to change. My mom went in and changed first. She came out in this coral top and a pair of yoga pants that were tie died black and white at the belt part. Esme changed next and came out in a white halter top and a white handkerchief hem shirt that went just past the knee. Angela followed her and wore a purple tube top that had sleeves that you can put on or not wear, and that was paired with a pair of low rise grey cords. Rosalie came out in a red tank that just covered her bust and then had two pieces of cloth that wrapped around her torso and a pair of black pinstripe shorts. Alice had on a black shirt that dipped down to her bellybutton and had a diamond clasp so that her boobs didn't fall out while she danced and a pair of fray cuff denim shorts on. Then it was my turn. I so did not want to wear what she gave me but I had no choice so I made the best of it. I had on a dark blue vest that came down about half way over my stomach and a pleated grey miniskirt with a black belt.

Once all of us were dressed Alice told us it was time to go. I looked at the clock and saw that it was a little after ten and knew where we were headed. Alice was going to talk all of us clubbing. When we got there we were taken to a VIP room to put our things down. We then hit the dance floor. Immediately we were hit on by guys. It was fun but annoying at the same time. I wish that Edward would show up and save me. Just then I felt two familiar arms around me, it was Edward.

"You look to enticing for your own good tonight my love."

I turned to look at him, "I could say the same about you."

We danced together and all to soon I felt Alice pulling me away saying it was time to go. My mom and Angela were almost dead on their feet and if we wanted them in anywhere near a good condition for the wedding we needed to get back to the hotel. I let her drag me away knowing that in fifteen hours Edward and I would be getting married for the second time this summer, though to everyone but the Cullen's it was the first time.

About ten the next morning we woke my mom and Angela up, so that we could head over to the Cullen's house and get ready for the wedding. We all threw on clothes and went to get in the car that was waiting for us downstairs. When we got to the Cullen's we all went to Alice's room to start primping. Once we had everyone's hair in curlers we went to check on the flowers and finishing touches for the wedding. We helped get all the flower arrangements into place. We then put the candles in place. The cake was delivered around three. The food would be delivered at about a quarter to six and the reception would start at six so that I had time to get changed along with the guys for the reception. After we got the cake set up we went and finished getting ready. Alice was in charge of makeup and Rosalie did everyone's hair. We all used the same colors as last night but toned it down a little for the ceremony.

Hair was a different matter all together. We wanted everyone to have a style that would go easily from the ceremony to the party so different styles were needed. Esme had her hair put in a French twist with flowers put in it. She looked like the picture perfect mother. My mom had her hair pulled up and then pinned into curls with a single rose in it. Alice had her hair flipped out and glitter sprayed in it so that it sparkled. She had a large rose tucked behind her ear. Rosalie had her hair twisted back and then curled and pinned into place with small flowers all over. Angela had her hair swept up and then curls cascading down with little blue flowers in the curls. My hair was brought back to the nape of my neck and tied there and then had big curls going down my back like my hair would do that all the time if you pulled it back like that. Then the pearls were set in place and the veil pinned in. I looked like a bride from the early nineteen hundreds. It was perfect. We all changed into our dresses and then we were told it was time to go down and take our places the ceremony would begin in ten minutes.

We went down and Renee and Esme gave me a quick hug before going and taking their seats for the ceremony. Angela, Alice, Rosalie and I went to the room we were told to and met up with Ben, Jasper, Emmett, and Charlie. Then we heard the music and it was time. We all took our places with Alice and Jasper in the front as the Best Man and Maid of Honor. Then it was Rosalie and Emmett the bridesmaid and the Groomsman. Then it was Angela and Ben the flower girl and the ring bearer. Then, last, were my dad and I. As Alice and Jasper started to walk I suddenly felt nervous. I didn't know why I was already married after all, so I looked at my dad to try and calm my nerves. He gave me a smile and that was all it took. I was ready.

Here comes the bride started to play and I knew this was it. We started to walk down the aisle and there in front of me stood the most amazing man in my world, my Edward for now and eternity. It seemed like it took forever for us to get to him but once I did the biggest smile spread across my face as Carlisle started the ceremony.

We each had written our own vows and when it was my turn I took a big breath and started. "I love you. Those three words hold my life in them and Edward you are my life. I will love you for eternity but Shakespeare puts it so much more eloquently than I could ever dream of putting it. I love thee, I love but thee, with a love that shall not die till the sun grows cold and the stars grow old. Edward I am yours now and for eternity. I cannot wait for eternity to start with you as my husband.

Then it was Edward's turn. He looked in my eyes and said, "A simple I love you means more than money as Frank Sinatra once said. I have to agree because to live is to love, all reason is against it. For true love cannot be found where it truly does not exist, and cannot hide where it does. Bella, you are my true love. I knew it from the moment I saw you in that biology class, and now you are my wife for now and all eternity."

Carlisle asked for the rings and the ceremony went on. At the end he said with a big smile on his face, "You may now kiss the bride."

Cheers erupted from everyone there. After we kissed I looked around and found that my mother was in tears for the first time that I can remember. My dad, being the tough guy that he pretended to be, just smiled. We were then introduced as Mr. and Mrs. Edward Cullen. Then Edward picked me up and headed down the aisle and into the house. We were followed by the rest of the wedding party so that we could get ready for the reception. The guys all went to Emmett's room and the girls back to Alice's. The guys were just taking off their Jackets rolling up their sleeves taking off the ties and getting comfortable. The girls were fixing their makeup and I was putting on a lighter dress so that I didn't get "to hot".

Once everyone was ready we went to take more pictures. These were the fun pictures where we got to do silly things. After the pictures were finished it was time to take our seats at the head table well everyone but Edward and I. We waited just out of sight for them to announce us and then we would come in all grins and giggles. We then joined our family and friends at the head table and the meal was brought out. Everyone ate and toasts were made by Alice and Jasper. Then it was time for dancing before we cut the cake. I danced with my dad for the one and only time I would get to in my life. We danced to Tough Little Boys by Gary Allan. It was a very emotional thing for me. That song just fit Charlie perfect.

I then did a Viennese Waltz with Edward to the lullaby he wrote for me. Everyone cheered for us as we finished and I felt like a princess after that dance it was so beautiful and graceful. Then we cut the cake and smeared it all over each other's faces like you are supposed to do. Then Alice let everyone know the deal with the bells on the tables. Whenever they rang it Edward and I had to kiss each other.

The rest of the night was just one big party. We were having a lot of fun dancing and talking with all of our friends. We didn't even notice how late it had gotten. People were starting to get ready to leave even though the party was going to go well into the night. Before people left Jasper asked Edward and I to dance again. Alice came and pinned my dress up for me so that we could do something a little more upbeat. That time we did a jive to Crazy Little thing called Love. We received another round of applause and then started to say goodbye to people. Renee and Charlie were among those that were getting ready to leave being as they both had early starts tomorrow. Renee had an eight o'clock flight and Charlie had a fishing trip with Billy.

After saying bye to people I noticed Jacob sitting at a table in the back ground. I ran over to him and gave him a huge hug and pulled him to the dance floor and made him dance with all of us. The night flew by and soon the only people left were of a mythical nature. Jacob noticed he was the only non-vampire and decided it was time for him to get home. I said my goodbyes and he left.

Around two in the morning the party came to an end and everyone said their goodbyes or see you later's. I knew that we would see most if not all of them again in a month or so when we all went to Volterra for Aro's Ball. Once they were all gone Edward took me in his arms and whisked me up to our room. We made love that night again "for the First time" as husband and wife. It was very sweet and then we just laid together in each other's arms before deciding to put on at least pajamas. I put on the nightgown I had gotten from Esme and he put on a pair of black silk pants that he told me he got from Carlisle. It was a perfect end to our perfect wedding. In a few days we would be leaving on our around the world in a month honeymoon ending in Volterra where we would meet up with our family.

**You know how it goes. Please review. If I get at least five for this chapter I will have the next and last aside from the epilogue for you all on Wednesday. I have it started but am having a hard time getting it the way I want. Your reviews push me though so review review review!!**

Twirose


	15. Aro

**Here it is. I finally got it as close to the way i want it as I think it is going to get. I hope you enjoy it. All that is left now is the epilogue. I am hoping to have that out buy Wednesday next week. I have company coming into town on Thursday and leaving Monday so we will see.**

**Oh and another thing. I don't own any of these characters I wish I did but I don't. They are all Stephanie Meyer's.**

* * *

**Chapter 14: Aro**

_**You are cordially invited to attend**_

_**A Ball**_

_**In Honor of **_

_**Ms. Bella Cullen**_

_**Saturday September 15**_

_**at 8 pm**_

_**Volterra Castle**_

_**A note will come in a few days time with more instructions**_**.**

I DON'T KNOW HOW ARO MANAGED TO FIND US when we were in the middle of our honeymoon but he did. We were in Japan at the time then the invitation for the Ball arrived at our hotel. We had been out all day doing the tourist thing. When we got home this was on a silver tray in our room. We opened it and there it was the invitation to the ball and it was in my honor. I didn't know what Aro was up to but I knew it had to be some kind of sweet talking deal if it was in my honor. He probably wanted me to join his coven. He had wanted me to when we met back in April and now that he knew I was adverse to human blood it would make me a better help to their cause.

The day the second letter from Aro arrived was only three days after the first and we had just landed in Australia. We were checking into our hotel when the receptionist at the front desk handed us the letter. As soon as we got to our rooms we opened it.

_**Edward and Bella,**_

_**I hope all is going well on your honeymoon. We are looking forward to seeing you in a week and a half. Here are the rest of the instructions for the ball. It is more than a Ball it is a three day celebration culminating in a Ball on Saturday. The schedule of events is as follows:**_

_**Thursday: Cocktail dinner and Party for Bella's birthday. (Everyone has been asked to bring a gift.)**_

_**Friday: Formal dinner Party**_

_**Saturday: Masquerade Ball**_

_**Now as to the instructions for dress: Bella my dear you will need a dress the color of your gown for the Ball to wear to the Cocktail party a white dress for the formal dinner party with a full slip and a Ball gown and Mask for the Ball. Edward I am having all the men wear a black tux I would however like for you to wear a white one (you and Bella must stand out is in honor of her after all). On Friday we will all wear a silver vest and tie (style of your choice), a black vest again style of your choice and tie on Friday and a vest and tie that match your mates dress for the Ball.**_

_**Now as for the meals, I know that you and your family only drink animal blood so we are going to have both human and animal blood at the dinners so that we are able to take everybody into account and the blood will be pre-drained so that Bella does not have to see anyone drink from a human. I know that that is still a hard thing for her to witness. Again we are looking forward to your visit and celebrating Bella's first birthday as a vampire with everyone.**_

_**Aro**_

As soon as I had finished reading the letter I looked at Edward and he had know exactly what I was thinking. He pulled out his phone and dialed Carlisle to see when they were going to arrive in Italy. We had decided that we would meet there in a week and then do our shopping and preparations for the big Celebration before heading up to Volterra on Wednesday the twelfth.

Now that we are here in Italy I am wishing that the time had gone a lot slower than it did. I know that as soon as Alice walks off of that plane I can kiss any time that I would have spent with Edward in the next couple of days goodbye. I just hope that I can find all of the things I need on the first day of shopping so that I can sit out the other days.

"Bella, we have to go their plane is going to land in about twenty minutes and you know how Alice is if you aren't there waiting for her."

"I'm coming. You know what their arrival means though don't you?"

"No, what?"

"It means that I won't see you for the next few days unless I manage to find all of my dresses outfits and my mask fast."

"Bella, I will see you the stores are only open so late and don't worry I have set Wednesday morning aside so that I can take you to do some sightseeing."

We were at the airport now waiting for the family by baggage claim. I saw Alice first being as she was running at me. The rest of the family came into view as Alice slammed into me. As she finished hugging me she turned to Edward and gave him a look that could kill the Devil.

"Why dear brother is it that I only have a day and a half to find the perfect things for my dear sister to wear during her birthday celebration?"

"That would be because until Wednesday afternoon we are still technically on our honeymoon and I want to go and show Bella some of the sights of Italy before we all meet at the castle."

"Fine, we better get going then. Everyone to the limos."

Alice took my hand and dragged me alond with her and told Esme and Rosalie to come with us leaving the guys to get the entire groups luggage, and if I know Alice and Rose there will be a lot of it. Once we got into the limo Alice started in on what colors we should wear for the Ball. I 

already knew that I wanted to wear something dark blue and sparkled. Esme wanted to wear purple; Alice chose to wear lime green and fought with Rosalie about what color she should wear. Rose wanted to wear red like she always did but Alice thought she should wear a more orangey red color this time so that she would stand out. That was when Alice went into vision mode.

When we pulled up to the first shop Alice came out of it with a big grin on her face meaning that she was going to win the fight. We all got out of the cars and went in the store. Alice insisted that the guys come with us so that they could help find the right dresses and so that they would have some say in what color their vests would be.

As soon as we were inside we all went our ways looking for the right dress. I quickly scanned the blue dresses and found nothing good enough for what I was to be, the guest of honor, and so I went to help Esme. We searched for about fifteen minutes and then we found it the perfect dress for her. I showed her and she started jumping like a school girl. It was a sleeveless dress that was a royal purple on the top that had silver beading in five rows over the bust that met in the middle at a diamond encrusted centerpiece. The dark purple flowed down to the waist where it gathered at intervals and each gather had a diamond clasp on it. It was gathered into two rows so that the dark purple skirt stopped about mid thigh and revealed a beautiful shimmering lighter purple underskirt. The skirt was full and looked amazing on her.

Alice hadn't found anything she liked either and so she was helping Rose while I helped Esme and found Rose the perfect dress. It was a sleeveless dress in the shade of orange that Alice had suggested. It was beaded and very fitted in the bust and torso but flared out at the waistline. The skirt was put together so that it looked like flames licking all the way up the skirt. It was amazing on her.

We paid for their dresses and piled back into the cars and of to the next shop. We decided it would be easier to buy the dresses for the ball today so that the guys knew what color vest they needed and then tomorrow would be spent with the guys and girls going their separate ways. When the car stopped again I noticed it wasn't a large shop but a little boutique we were going to now.

This shop had no blue dresses and so we all looked for a dress for Alice. After about twenty tries we found her the perfect dress. It was so Alice it scared me. It was a spaghetti strap dress that was the same color green as Tinkerbell's dress in the Disney cartoon. It had dangling sequins on the top that were very full and then faded down into the skirt where there were hardly any. The skirt though was very full and poofy. Like Glinda the good witch poofy. She looked cute in it though. It was her pixy dress.

We searched in ten more stores before we finally found a dress good enough for me. I ended up being very picky about what I was going to wear. It is the most beautiful dress though that I have ever seen. It is royal blue and the top of it looks like the night sky with how the diamond accents are placed. There is a blue sash that criss crosses over the bust just once like an outline. Then it flows into this skirt that is gathered like Esme's but all the way down the skirt. I fell in love with it the moment I saw it.

By the time each of us had found our one dress it was time for the shops to start closing for the night and so we went to the hotel and checked in and we all went to the pent house suite and to our respective rooms in the suite to put our things away.

We spent the night talking about Edward's and my honeymoon and all the things we had seen. We played a few games together and then decided to watch movies until it was time to shop again. I had two dresses a mask and a cloak to get before the day was over. The guys each had to find a tux and three vests along with a mask. We each had our work cut out for us.

We were all getting ready to head out the door when Alice changed plans. We would shop as guys and girls until three and then as couples after that so that we could all get masks to match our mates. We then were not allowed to show anyone our masks until we were at the ball. This was going to be fun.

The girls climbed into our car and drove off leaving the guys to their shopping. We decided to find our dresses for the formal dinner first. We looked for a shop with a large selection of white dresses so that we could hopefully all find our dress in the same shop so that we could focus on finding the perfect dresses for the cocktail party. When we entered the shop we looked around and all helped eachother find a dress.

Esme's dress had silver embroidery on it and three quarter sleeves that belled out at the elbow. Alice's had pink embroidery and pink lace sleeves that were a lot like Esme's. Rosalie's dress had a corset style top to it with red embroidery and had a caped styled sleeve to it. My dress had pale blue embroidery. It had a pale blue lace bolero with belled sleeves that had a white thick ribbon where it started to bell.

We then left and started to look for our other dresses. By about two thirty we all had our final dress and headed back to the hotel so that we could hang them up. Esme's dress was the same shade of purple as her underskirt and very simply styled. Alice's dress was a halter in that same green and beaded all over. Rosalie's was the same kind of burnt orange color and had a sunburst beaded pattern on the bodice and a diamond clasp on the skirt that gave it the look of a wrap dress. Mine was a deep blue with an empire waist that was beaded in silver. The silver beads also went around the neckline causing my dress to again have the bust of the dress outlined.

The guys were there and ready to leave when we got there. Edward and I took out time finding our masks and just had fun. We found some truly unique masks and some very scary ones. We finally decided to get to work on finding masks for us and went into this small mask shop that had all hand crafted masks and started to look around. We found Edward's first. It was royal blue and one side had a gold over lay on it that had cut outs all through it. The other side was simple and had some gold scrollwork on it. We then looked for a mask for me that would go along with it. The lady that ran the shop even helped us look. We finally found the perfect mask. It was an almost midnight blue and also had gold overlay with cutouts on it. The cut outs made it so the gold was thin at the top of the mask so that more of the blue showed through. In the center of the forehead there was a large opal. Then there were blue and black feathers that seemed to just pour out of the opal. It was the most beautiful mask I had ever seen.

Once we were all back at the hotel we put our things away and started to get things ready to leave for Volterra in the morning. We would all check out and then do our own thing for the morning and meet at the castle around five.

Edward and I were the first to leave in the morning. We decided that we were going to take our time getting to the castle and stop at all the old castles on the way there. It was really neat to see all the sights and hear stories about the castles.

We arrived in Volterra before the rest of the family and went to the spot where we were to meet everyone. Aro was there waiting for us when we got to our rendezvous point. He welcomed us as we got out of the car and had a few of his men take our things into the castle. We made small talk until the others arrived talking about our honeymoon and things of that nature.

Once the others were there Aro lead us into the castle and to a part of it I had never seen before. There were long passageways with doors on either side. Even though they were long they felt cozy and warm decorated in gold and red. The carpet was a deep red that matched the embroidery work on the curtains that hung on each of the floor to ceiling windows. We had been walking for about five minutes when Aro turned down another hall decorated the same as the other. He walked past five or six doors and then stopped opening the next and told Alice and Jasper that this would be their room for the duration of their stay. They quickly thanked him and then went in to change before we all went to see the others. He walked down to the next door and opened it for Rosalie and Emmett this time. They to thanked him and went to change. He opened the door across from Rose and Emmett and told Carlisle and Esme that they would be staying there. After they left us Aro started to walk again.

We walked to the end of the hall and at the very end was a door which he opened for Edward and me. He followed us in and asked if this room would be suitable for our stay. I took one sweeping glance around the room and said it would be more than suitable. I hugged him and thanked him. He smiled at me and then turned and left. Edward and I changed as well so that we would be ready to go and see the rest of Aro's "family". I put on the blue skirt and blouse that I bought when we were in Japan and Edward changed into black pants and a pale blue button down shirt. We then left to find the rest of our family. I also made a mental note that I was going to have to take a better look at our room when we got back just so that I could take in how beautiful our room is.

We joined everyone in Alice's room being as everyone knew which room it was and then walked to the great hall together. We let Carlisle lead being as he knew this castle better than any of the rest of us he had lived here after all. Once we were outside the door Alice took one last look at everyone and then allowed us to enter. Aro Caius and Marcus were all sitting together and talking when we arrived. Aro got up and started with the introductions. After they were out of the way we joined in different conversations with people. I couldn't help but notice that Jane still did not seem pleased with me.

Aro came and joined Edward and I after he was finished with the conversation he had been having with his brothers.

"Bella, my dear, how very interesting that your eyes are not like the typical newborns eyes of our kind it does make me wonder."

"What ever about?" Edward asked when he didn't expound upon that thought.

"Oh just what would have been so strong in her human life that she would not have a desire in the least for human blood in this life. It is truly amazing to me. Tell me Bella do you know what it could have been?"

"The only thing I have been able to come up with as explanation is the fact that the smell of blood made me sick to my stomach to the point that I would pass out when I was alive."

"How very interesting. Most humans cannot smell blood and yet you could. You were destined to be one of us. There is no doubt of that in my mind any more. How lucky you were that you met your family before you were changed. You life would most likely have been much harder if you hadn't."

"I have to agree with you there. This life would be much harder to live if I felt that there was no reason to live it."

"Tell me Edward, now that Bella has joined your family have things with her mind changed for you?"

"No, they have not but you may try if you want as long as Bella does not mind."

"May I?"

"Sure why not."

Aro then took my hand in his with a hopeful smile playing across his face. That smile soon fell though and I knew that he still could not read my thoughts.

"How very interesting. You are the first one I have met that I cannot read your thoughts. No wonder Jane has a hard time with you."

I gave him a questioning look and Edward answered it.

"She has been trying to use her power on you every time she sees you. She has tried a few times since we entered the room even. I don't think you will find a friend in her. Heidi though I think will love you. She is trying to think of ways to convince you to join the family so that she has another person to go "fishing" with."

Aro quickly changed the subject. This was something he obviously did not want to talk about right now but that I had a feeling would come up again before we left for home.

"So tell me Bella. Have you discovered what if any power you have?"

"I have Aro. You should wear the Gold mask for the Ball. Marcus is contemplating the black one at this very moment and what tux to wear with it. Though, he doesn't even realize he is thinking about it."

"Amazing. Truly amazing. Another mind reader."

"No, I can't read what is going through your mind. I can only see what is in your subconscious."

"Oh my. That is a truly rare and unique gift. I don't think I have ever met another who can do what you can. You and Edward will be a force to be reckoned with. Nobody's mind will be safe with the two of you around. Your poor family, surprising you will be next to impossible."

Edward and I laughed at the thought of the family surprising us. Then I thought about it and they were going to surprise me. I had no idea what they had even thought to get me for my birthday tomorrow. They had kept me so busy with other things that I had no time to peek into their thoughts. Edward and I said good night to everyone and left for our room.

Once we were in our room I laid down on the bed and looked around the room again. It was more incredible than I could even picture something looking in a fairy tale. The walls were a deep blue that gradually got darker as it went up the wall until it was almost pitch black on the ceiling. Then on the ceiling mixed in with the paint was silver flecks that reflected whatever light hit them. The look was like a night sky. The carpet was silver and the bed was a large dark wood of some sort. It was a tall four post bed and had silver silk sheets and a blue velvet comforter and about a million pillows on the bed. An ornate chandelier hung from the ceiling right over the bed. The bathroom was decorated in the same colors with blue towels that had silver Embroidery on them. When I looked they had Edwards and my initials embroidered onto them. Aro really spared no expense when he had company.

Edward and I talked for a long while and before I knew it the big clock in the square was chiming the hour and it was midnight. Edward leaned over to me and whispered Happy Birthday into my ear and then pulled me down on the bed and held me like he used to before we were married and I became a vampire. We lay like that the rest of the night not needing to talk or move. I felt so loved at that moment that I knew that my life would be perfect for eternity.

All to soon there was a knock on our door and Edward went to see who it was. The rest of the family came into the room and each of them had a gift in their hands. I buried my face in my hands. I still hate people spending money on me. I know I shouldn't because they are family now and so I have access to the same money they do but I still have a hard time with it.

Alice jumped onto the bed and yelled happy birthday. Everyone else gathered around and Edward who now had a gift in his hand as well to me into his arms and set me between his legs on the bed. Alice insisted that I open her gift first. She bought me a clutch and filled it with makeup so that I would have a start to a store which she did have. Jasper was next. I opened his gift and if I could have cried I would. Jasper had somehow managed to get a hold of the original manuscript of Wuthering Heights and it was now sitting in my hands. Rosalie gave him a look like how in the world are we supposed to compete with a gift like that. She then put the smile back on her face and handed me the gift from her. It was a set of hair combs with diamonds and sapphires on them and then a tiara with the same stones in it.

"The combs are for you to wear to dinner tonight and the tiara is for the Ball."

Emmett was next, and to tell the truth I was a little scared of what it was going to be. When I opened it I was shocked and then horror filled my mind as I looked at the titles. Yes they were all books but, there were sex books with titles like: Position of the Day, The Little Bit Naughty Book of Sex, Sex and the Perfect Lover, and 203 Ways to Drive a Man Wild in Bed. I didn't know what to think of his gift so I thanked him and wanted to quickly move on to something 

else. Esme handed me her gift while giving Emmett a how could you look. I opened it and there was a jewelry set to match the gift from Rosalie. I hugged her and said thank you before Carlisle handed me his gift. He told me it was what he got each of his girls on their first birthday after joining the family. I opened it and there was a pearl jewelry set and a letter. I opened the letter and started to read it when Alice told me to read it aloud. I started it again and read aloud.

_My Dear Bella,_

_It is hard to find the words to express how truly touched I am that God would see fit to bestow such a wonderful and priceless gift such as you to me by placing you in my family. I only hope that through the years I can repay him for this gift. The things you have done for this family in the short time you have been a member of it are to numerable to count. I would just like to remark on a few._

_You are the daughter that Esme was never able to have. She had the opportunity to watch you grow up even if it was only a year and a half of that time. It has meant the world to her. By making the love of my existence so incredibly happy you have made me the happiest man on earth._

_I know that you know what you have done for Edward but I don't think you know just how much you did. Before you came along Edward acted as if he was happy and content. He thought he was fooling everyone but he wasn't. I could see it and I didn't know what to do for him anymore. I then had the inkling to move our family to Forks. A few years later you showed up and it was a night and day difference to his outlook on life. He had a reason for being again. He had tried to find reasons to go on in other things but none of them felt right to him until you. Bella you are his life his existence his reason for being. I also see that he is yours you are and always will be the best part of each other._

_Last I would like to thank you for what you have done for me. I have fought with Edward for many years about different theological topics. The main one was the idea of us having souls or not. I think with your help I have finally proved that vampires have a soul. How else could people as sweet as you become what we are? You, though, have done something I have never seen and further proved my side of the debate. When you were "born" to this life you had no desire for human blood. Your souls want and need to preserve human life carried over to this one. Your soul came with you to help you in this life._

_You my sweet daughter are a precious gift to our family and to our kind. You are the beacon of hope the proof of our souls. I thank God every day for the gift of you._

_ Your Loving Father,_

_ Carlisle_

When I finished his letter I looked up to see that everyone was having the same difficulty with their feelings that I was. I had no idea that I meant so much to Carlisle. I didn't know that I had done all that. I nodded to Carlisle and he pulled me to him and hugged me.

Edward looked at his dad, "My gift won't be as significant now that you have given her yours. The sentimental value to your letter far outweighs anything I could ever give."

I looked at Edward, "Love, anything you give me will be of great value. Were you not listening you are my better half the reason for me living. You could give me a piece of string and it would have more value than if someone were to give me all the stars in the heavens."

With that Edward handed me his gift. I opened it to find the charm bracelet that Jacob had given me only now it was full of charms. It had Jacob's wolf and Edward's heart along with the charms he had given me in London. Then there were charms to represent Charlie, Renee, Phil, Angela, Ben and each of my other friends from high school. And along with each of those was a picture frame charm that had pictures of all of them so that I would always have them with me. I knew a lot of work and time went into this gift and it was my favorite. Edward always knew just what to get for me. I gave him a hug and whispered to him that I loved it more than anything else I owned in the world.

Everyone then left and I changed my clothes. We went to see what everyone in the castle was up to and if there was anything we could help with. Aro told us that we were guests and therefore not allowed to lay a finger to help get things ready for tonight or any other night that we would be here. Around ten people started to arrive at the castle and fill the empty rooms. Around five we all headed to our rooms to get ready for the cocktail party. I put on the dress that I got when the girls went shopping on Tuesday. I then slightly curled my hair and put the combs that Rosalie had given me into it. I put on a little makeup and the bracelet and necklace from Esme. Edward and I were ready and just in time. The party was to start in ten minutes and we had to go and take our places. Edward and I would be coming in with Aro and taking our seats before anyone else came in. That way everyone would be able to see me as they arrive.

The party was fun. There was dancing and toasts made by my family. There were a million gifts though and it made me glad for vampire speed or we would have been there for a month opening gifts. The Denali coven came. They looked awesome. Katrina was in pale blue, Tanya was in teal, Carmen had on a coppery red color, and Irina was wearing silver. I can't wait for the ball to see what their dresses and masks look like. I also noticed for the first time that Gianna was now a member of the Volturi. She was with Heidi and Jane tonight. The three of them were wearing red, yellow and pink respectively. I had no idea there were so many colors. I don't think that any two girls were wearing the same color. It was so pretty to see it.

Edward and I were finally able to get away and went back to our room. As soon as we were locked into our room Edward said he had one last gift for me. We made love that night. It was different from other times. He told me to be selfish it was my gift after all. He made it more about me this time than he ever had before.

The next day everyone spent the day catching up with old friends. I spent my time getting to know the members of the Denali coven a little better. I knew that if I was ever going to get past the whole Tanya going after Edward thing I needed to get to know her. She had told me at the wedding that she was over him and knew that he was not the one meant to be her mate. It was very enjoyable. Tanya and I actually ended up getting along with each other really well.

We all then retired to our rooms to get ready for dinner. We were all to gather in the parlor by six thirty. At that time we would be shown to our seats. Edward and I each changed into our prescribed clothing for the event and I decided that tonight would be the perfect night to wear my pearls that I had received from Carlisle. I also pulled out the pearls I got when we were in Australia and put them into my hair. We then joined the mingling crowd down in the parlor and waited for our name to be called. We all spent the night drinking and talking with one another. When midnight hit Aro informed us that we were all to go to our rooms and remain there until seven that evening at which time the Ball would begin and everyone would be announced. He then left with his brothers out a separate door from everyone else.

Edward and I spent the day playing games and writing letters to my mom and Charlie. We then went through the pictures and picked out a few to send with the letters. By the time we finished it was five in the evening. We decided that we should start to get ready. We were the guests of honor tonight after all. I went and changed into my slip and then I did my makeup. I decided to do it the way it was for our wedding reception but I went a little heavier on the blue this time. I then curled my hair into ringlets and pinned them up leaving little tendrils hanging down around my face. I put my dress on and asked Edward to lace it up for me. Once it was on I put on my tiara which would only be noticed after the unmasking. I helped Edward tie on his mask and then he helped me with mine. Just as we finished there was a knock on the door. Our escort was there to take us down to the ball.

As we walked down the stairs I heard the all too familiar music of Phantom of the Opera. They were playing Masquerade as people entered. It seemed they were entering by coven with the exception of Edward and me. A new coven was sent down the staircase at the start of each stanza of the song. When it got to Edward and I the music and voices changed slightly and it was the part where Christine and Raoul sing together. We were then told that it was our turn and we walked down another staircase into the grand ballroom. The rest of the covens came in and then at the end of the song where it is all main characters singing the Volturi entered one at a time. Gianna came in first with a beautiful red dress on and her mask was very simple it was two shades of red and had a huge red rose on the side of it. She was followed by Felix. He too wore a simple mask. It was made of velvet and everything was outlined in a gold trim. He was followed by Demetri. His mask was white with gold ornamentation on it. Alec came in next with a silver on silver mask. He was followed by Heidi and she had on a dress similar to Gianna's only in yellow. She had on a mask that was yellow white and gold and had large white feathers coming out the top. Jane followed her down the stairs. Her dress was like the other two's only in a pale pink. Her mask was white with pale pink trim and two white feathers and a butterfly coming off of one side.

The only people left to enter were Marcus Caius and Aro. Marcus and Caius came down together. Marcus had a plain black mask that was hand held and Caius had a red and gold mask that he also held. Aro came down after them and had his gold and black mask that was held like his brothers. Together the three of them walked to the thrones set up on the small stage and took their seats. I only knew who was who because of the fact that each of their minds sounded so different. I wonder if Edward had the same knowledge I did?

Aro stood after they were all seated and began his speech. "Welcome to all of you. It is wonderful to be surrounded by so many friends. Please enjoy the evening. When I stand to speak again I will give the signal for the unmasking. Please dance and talk and get to know your fellow vampires."

After he finished speaking he simply vanished from the stage and the next thing I knew he was at my side and asking me for the first dance. I knew that denying him would be foolish on my part. 

Everyone was looking on and if I did not dance with him I would seem ungrateful. This whole Ball and weekend was put together by him for me. It was the least I could do. I said he could and he escorted me to the dance floor. We were the only two that danced that first dance.

Once the dance was over Edward came and cut in. Aro then went and found Jane and danced with her. The night seemed to fly by. I talked with other vampires but was looking for one group in particular. I wanted to find the Denali coven. I had become friends with them and wanted to know how the night was for them. I knew what color they would be in but that was the only clue I had to finding them. After a few hours I found them.

All four of the girls were in sleeveless dresses. Katrina's was pale blue and beaded. Her mask was silver with blue and a pale blue jewel and feathers. Tanya had on a Teal sparkled gown and mask that was all glitter with teal feathers coming off of the side. Carmen's dress was amazing; she looked like she could be the goddess of fall. Her mask was two toned and had copper feathers coming off of a large silver flower that was to the upper right of her right eye. Irina was a vision in silver. Her dress was simple but stunning. It was all silver with a black trim around the bottom of the bust and at the top of the skirt. Her mask was silver with black and silver feathers. Eleazer matched Carmen perfectly. His mask was the same color as her mask and looked very old-fashioned but modern at the same time. It was really cool.

Not long after I started to talk to them Aro got back up on the stage and quieted the music so that he could speak. "Many of you may have noticed that there is a gentleman not wearing a black suit. I would like him and his mate to join me up here on stage. They will help me in the signal for the unmasking of our company."

Edward and I made our way up to the stage then not knowing what was about to happen. Edward scanned Aro's mind while we walked and told me there was nothing to worry about and that this would be fun.

As soon as we were on stage Aro started to explain. "I have here a bell and it is very quiet though I think you should be able to hear it just fine. When I ring it these two will have to show their love for each other in a form of their choosing. When they finish everyone is to take off their masks."

The music began again and we were allowed to leave the stage but were warned not to leave each other because we never knew when he would ring that bell. We decided to go to the dance floor. A few songs played and we were having fun dancing with our family when the familiar tune of my lullaby started. That was also the moment that we heard the bell. Edward and I looked at each other and knew just what we were going to do. He took my hand and we swept across the dance floor which completely cleared it of everyone but the two of us. We then danced the same dance that we danced at our wedding reception. It was nice to be the only ones on the floor this time. As the song finished we took a bow and as we came up our masks came off. Everyone was shocked at the fact that it was the two of us. Then as the shock wore off the masks came off.

After that we danced well into the morning hours. When the Ball finally ended I was ready to head to my room and spend some time talking to Edward and see if he knew people before the unmasking like I did. I turned out he had a fair guess as to who was who and ended up right on 

everyone but Marcus and Caius who he had switched. We decided it would be a good idea to leave with the rest of the family in the morning and get a look at the family's new home and so the packing began.

As we were finishing loading the car Aro came out to say goodbye. "I hope that we will have a chance to see the two of you again soon."

We assured him that he would and thought that it would be the end of it.

"You know I have been looking for the right moment to bring this up with the two of you all weekend and now that you are about to leave it has forced my hand."

We gave him questioning looks.

"I wanted to talk to you about joining us here at the castle and becoming a part of our family. I know about your diet and want nothing more than for you to join us anyway. Bella I know for a fact that Heidi has taken a liking to you and wants you to join her in her tasks. Edward you would be like my brothers and I. I would never imagine you becoming a part of the guard. Would you care to join our happy little family?"

Edward and I looked at each other and then to Aro. "Thank you so much for the offer but I cannot accept. I could never go hunting or fishing whatever it is she calls it with her. It would make me ill to know that I was bringing people to their deaths. If, though, I ever change my mind you will be the first to know."

Aro seemed pleased with the possibility of it happening in the future and left us to our drive back to the airport with our now gathered family.

* * *

**Well, there you have it folks. I hope you liked it. Review and let me know. Thanks**

Twirose


	16. Epilogue

**For the last time with this story: I don't own any of these characters I never will. Stephanie Meyer does.**

* * *

**Epilogue**

IT HAS BEEN TEN YEARS SINCE EDWARD AND I GOT married and I am going back to Forks for the first time. I wish I could say it was a completely happy reason for my returning now but that would be a lie. My reasons are mixed I have a funeral and a wedding to attend this next week. Things could not have happened more random than they seem to in my life.

A month ago I received the invitation in the mail to attend the wedding of my favorite werewolf in the whole world. He had finally imprinted and was now marrying a girl from town. I wish things were so happy with my father though. All I know right now is that there was some sort of accident and he didn't make it. I will get to the bottom of it when I get there.

Edward and I were sitting on the plane talking when the voice came over the intercom and announced that we would be landing shortly. It had seemed like a long flight from Chicago but we had only been flying for a few hours not the days it felt like. I have so much to do before Wednesday. That's when I have to say goodbye to Charlie forever. I know arrangements for the funeral have been started but I have to finish them and write all the things I want to say about my father when I get there. I also I have to find out what the accident was and how everyone but him managed to survive. Luckily after that we have an upswing for Jacob's wedding. I am so happy for him. I only hope that he will be as happy as Edward and I.

The plane landed and Edward and I got off with our carryon bags. We had packed everything in them so that we wouldn't have to wait for the luggage to come off the plane. I have a lot to do in the next two days. As we raced down the familiar highway to Forks I made a mental list of how I was going to get everything done. I was going to spend today finalizing all the arrangements for the funeral and then tomorrow I would find what had happened. I would snoop in their minds if I had to.

As soon as we reached the house I was out of the car and in the house. Edward came in with the two bags and asked if there was anything he could do to help. I asked him if he could play for me so that I could write and get everything I wanted on paper. I still don't do very well with letting my emotions out in words. He simply kissed the top of my head and went to the piano and started to play. He played Esme's song and then my lullaby and then he started to play something I had never heard him play before. It was beautiful and caused a myriad of emotions to flow through me. It didn't take long then and I was able to write exactly what I wanted to say about my father.

When I finished I went and sat next to Edward at the piano. As the song came to a close I asked what it was.

"That my love is a song I have been working on for twelve years now and I was finally able to finish this last week. It is a song for your father. I tried to make it come from your point of view and so I had Jasper help me so that I could get the right feelings into it."

I hugged him and then finally spoke, "Edward I don't know what to say it is wonderful. Can I ask you a favor though? Would you be willing to play that at the funeral? I know you don't like to play in front of people but it would mean a lot to me if you would."

"For you I would do anything."

"Thank you."

We sat in a comfortable silence for a while and then the phone started to ring. I answered it and it was the funeral home. They wanted to meet with Edward and me at six. It was now five thirty and we said we would be there. We changed and then headed to meet with them.

When we got there it really hit. My father was gone forever. I would never see his smile again. His visit to see us this last Christmas would be the last memory I would ever have of my father alive. I didn't know how I was going to be able to deal with this. I wasn't ready my father had been taken so suddenly.

Edward put his arm around me and guided me to the office. After introductions we got to business. I didn't want to be here any longer than necessary. We went over all the arrangements that the station had done already. I was happy to find that the flowers and things like that had been taken care of. All that was left for me to do was set how the service was to go and what kind of headstone I wanted for my father. They told me he already had a plot. He had gotten it when he joined the department. I decided on a simple headstone with the words loved father and honored officer on it. We hammered out the details of the service. A member of the department would speak and then Edward would play as I spoke about my father. We then would go to the cemetery and place him to rest.

When we left, I, for the first time since my new life started felt exhausted and wished for the escape that sleep could give. Edward could tell that I was having a really hard time and suggested that we go for a run to our spot. I agreed knowing that at least running would give me some kind of relief from how heavy my stone cold heart felt in my chest right about now.

Once we reached the meadow I flung myself down on the ground and started to dry sob. It felt good to get it out. I just wanted to get this done now so that I could get through the next two days. I knew that tomorrow was going to be intense and that I would need to be able to focus all of my efforts on finding out exactly what happened to my father. Edward took me in his arms and let me cry until I felt like I had nothing left to cry for.

"How do you feel now?"

"Marginally better, thanks. I needed to get that out so that I could get through the next few days without being sidetracked with my sadness. I have to figure out exactly what happened."

"I will do what I can to help my love."

"I know, thank you. I don't know how forthcoming everyone will be with the details so I may need your help looking in their minds."

He kissed the top of my head and got up running to the house with me in his arms. Upon reaching the house he set me on my feet and went to the kitchen table. He came back with a note and a pile of newspapers.

**_Bells,_**

**_I am so sorry about your dad. I thought that these might help. They are all the papers from the last few days. They all have stories about your dad and the accident in them. In the binder though are clippings from old papers and they are all things about what your dad has done for this community in his life. Let me know if there is anything my dad and I can do to help you. We will see you Wednesday if you don't call sooner._**

**_Jacob_**

I tore into the papers and started to look for anything that would help me find what had happened to my dad. I started with the oldest paper. All it said was that my father had been brought into the hospital by fellow officers and was pronounced dead upon arrival. I looked in the second one and it had a little more information. Whatever happened to him happened in the woods. The officer they were interviewing said that they had driven to the end of the highway and were in the woods because of claims of a bear or something being seen close to the road in that area. I dropped the paper then. Edward looked at me and said what I was thinking.

"He was close to the meadow."

I continued to read the article. The officer found my father in a clearing that seemed to perfect to be made by nature. It was perfectly round and had wild flowers growing there. He was in our meadow. He then went on about things that were in the last article.

The third and last paper had something that made it so that I would need to talk to Jacob first thing in the morning. The other officer that found my father said that he heard a wolf cry and ran after the sound and about five minutes later he found my father on the ground covered in blood. I set the paper down. I needed to know what had happened in those woods. What had happened in our meadow?

I wanted to get my mind off of it for a little while and so I decided to spend some time looking at the scrapbook of articles about my dad. He had done some really cool stuff. Hunting trips to keep populations down to manageable sizes. Then there were the articles about his fishing and catching some really big stuff. In a lot of the pictures Billy was with him. They really had been friends for a long time.

When I finished looking through the book it was about seven in the morning and so I called the Black's house.

Billy answered, "hello."

"Hey Billy, it's Bella. How are you holding up?"

"As well as can be expected. I never thought he would go before me."

"I'm so sorry Billy. Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Shouldn't I be asking you the same thing?"

"I don't know I mean you two were friends forever. I didn't know him as a live in father until half way through junior year of high school and then I got married the summer after my senior year. I feel like your bond to him is stronger than mine ever will be."

"Bells, he loved you. He was so happy to have you come and live with him finally. He was even happier when you asked him to walk you down the aisle at your wedding. You will forever be his little girl and he will forever be your dad. He may not have lived in your house your whole life but he loved you more than life itself. He was always proud of you. The day you graduated from Dartmouth I think was the proudest day of his life. His little girl had done it. The last twelve years of his life were the best of his life and that is because of you not me. So how can I help you?"

"Well, is Jake there I kinda need to talk to both of you. Could you meet me at my house in say an hour?"

"Sure. See you soon."

I hung up and went to take a shower. Not long after I got out there was a knock on the door and Billy and Jacob were standing there with sorrow brimming to the point of almost overflowing in their eyes. I had them come in and then gave each of them a huge hug. It was nice to have people around right now. I knew all too soon though we would have to talk about what happened to my father.

After a while of small talk Jacob looked at the table and said, "I see you got my note and that you went through the papers. Did you find anything?"

"Jake you know I did, if I hadn't you would be at home with your fiancé right now not here talking to me. One officer said he heard a howl in the woods. Which one of you was it?"

"Jake looked at Billy for a moment and then to me. It was me. We caught the scent of one of your kind but we were too late. They had already killed someone by the time we found them. After we got rid of them I went to see who it was and as soon as I saw your dads face I started to howl. It was all I could do."

"So the one that killed Charlie has been disposed of?" Edward asked. I knew exactly what he was thinking.

"Yes, she is dead. I, we killed her and then I went back to see who. I knew most of the guys that were out that day. I wanted to see if it was one of them. I never in my life thought it would be Charlie." He looked at me with tears flowing down his face then. "I did my best Bella. I tried to protect him. Sam and I are the only ones left who phase into our wolf form now. I would understand if you want me to stop phasing and grow old with my bride now Bella."

"No, Jake, keep it up. You will have a family to protect from them now. You will want to protect them just like Sam does this to protect Emily and his boys." I looked at Edward and then back at Jake. "Thank you for doing what you could. I know you can't protect him all of the time. I'm not mad at you. I actually would like to ask the two of you something. Billy would you say a few words about the kind of friend my dad was before I speak tomorrow? I want you to be a part of it and I know you can't help carry the casket so I want you to do this. Jacob I do however want you to help carry my father. Can you guys do that for me you are the only family I have left in Forks now."

They both shook their heads yes and hugged me before they left. Billy said he needed to go and figure out what he wanted to say. I knew the real reason was because they wanted to be away from me before the tears really started to flow.

I changed and Edward and I headed to the funeral home for the viewing. This was going to be the first time I saw my dad dead. I really didn't want to do this but I knew I had to. I had to be in a room all night with my dead father and people coming up to me and saying I'm so sorry for your loss and then telling me stories of my father. This was going to be the worst night of my undead life.

The night lived up to expectations. As soon as it was over I wanted Edward to get me home so that I could cry in the comfort of his arms. I cried until about three in the morning before I decided that enough tears that would never flow had been shed and went to take a shower. The funeral was at ten and I needed to be there at eight thirty to go over how everything would run. I took my time feeling that for the final time I would see my father a human pace would be nice. I spent over an hour in the shower just letting the water pour over me. I then washed my hair and got out. I took out the blow dryer and curling iron and did my hair. I got dressed and went down to Edward. It was after eight and we needed to get going.

With Edward driving we somehow managed to get there right on time. I went in with Edward holding me. We finalized the order in which people would speak. We then waited in this small room for everyone to be seated and then we followed Charlie's casket in and sat down. Billy and Jake were on one side of me and Edward was on the other. Someone from the department spoke first and they talked about how he was dedicated and hard working. He never missed a day of work unless it was really important. He was a good man and everyone he worked with thought of him as family. By now I had my head down and was dry sobbing. Billy went forward to speak then.

"Charlie was a very dedicated man, not just to his job but to those who were lucky enough to be called a friend by him. He loved the men and women he served with as an officer. He was a very giving man, any of his friends could tell you that.

I remember when I had my accident and ended up in this chair. Charlie was right there. He helped me adjust to my new life. He even came to my house and helped me to make it wheelchair friendly. He never treated me like I was different from anyone else. We still went fishing and watched ball games. Then when Bella won the tickets to the game in LA he decided to take Jake and I. He also took Embry Call even though he had never spent more than a few moments with him in his life. He knew he was one of Jakes best friends and so he took him along too. I think he would have had more fun if he took someone that could jump around and be as enthusiastic as he was but he chose me. He was and will always be my best friend.

He is very loyal, when we lost Harry eleven years ago he was there to help Sue take care of everything. He was there to help her through the grief. He helped all of us through it. He never wanted anyone to feel sorrow or grief. He was always a good man. He will forever be loved."

He then came back and I knew it was my turn. Edward and I got up. Edward went to the piano and started to play. I was silent for a few moments trying to gather myself so that I could speak. I then looked up at everyone. A new wave of grief hit me but I knew that I had to say something 

so I began. "I would like to start by thanking all of you for coming and for all the stories about my father you have shared with me. They mean a lot. It is really nice to see how loved my father was by this town that he loved so much. I really didn't have a strong relationship with my father until about twelve years ago. I always knew though that he loved me. He had sure that I knew at least that. My early years with my father consisted of trips up here to Forks every year to spend a month with him. We would go fishing down in La Push with Billy and his family. Then as I got older I let him know how much I despised this town. I never had really given it a chance. I had let my mother lead my thoughts about this town. He let me have my way though and we would vacation in California instead. Then twelve years ago I came to live with him. I was truly blessed because of it. Because of the love he has for all of you and for this town, I was able to come here. It was here that I really got to know the man that was my father. It was because he was here that I met and married the love of my life. It is because I chose to live with him that I was able to have my father walk me down the aisle. I owe him everything that is good in my life…. Then as things in my life made it difficult to impossible to come and see him he came to see me. He was there the day I graduated from Dartmouth. He was there most Christmases. He was there for every important thing in my life. I will forever be grateful to my father. I will forever love my father and I will forever remember my father as the man he truly was. The honest loyal fun wonderful person he always was."

I finished and let the music of Edward's song fill the room. When he finished it was silent for a few moments before the preacher asked those who were invited to carry my father to come forward and take their places. A crying Jacob joined the officers who made up the rest of the group. Billy Edward and I followed them out and got in the car to go to the cemetery. When we got there a prayer was said and he was lowered into the ground. Everyone again said sorry to me for my loss and left. Jacob, Billy, Edward and I were the last to leave. We stood in the light drizzle that always seemed to cover Forks and looked at our lost friend and father. We hugged each other and said that we would see each other soon.

Friday came and I had a wedding to go to. I put on a happy face and got ready to go. The wedding was simple but very sweet. I told Edward that when we get married again this is more along the lines of what I want. It was very similar to our Utah wedding that nobody but those of us who were there knew about. After the wedding I hugged Jacob and told him that I was very happy for him and that I would see him soon.

Edward and I left then and got ready to go home to our family where I could grieve in the way I needed to, with Jasper trying to manipulate my feelings and Alice dragging me to the mall saying that shopping would be therapeutic. I needed to be where things were normal for me again, comfortable for me.

I needed to be away from Forks, for a long time.

* * *

**That's it folks. The story is over. I have a poll up take a look and vote. It will help me decided what to write next. Thank you to all who have read this. Thank you even more to those of you who reviewed and kept me going. **

Twirose


	17. just a note

So after a long break I have decided to write again. It was a crazy summer and everything being as i moved with my little family Washington. I am trying to decide between a sequel or a whole new story. Any thoughts would be helpful.


	18. Chapter 18

Ok my first chapter of my new story is up let me know what you think. It is called Finding myself in you.

twirose


End file.
